Our Broken Fairytale
by dorydafish
Summary: Kurt is finally dating the man of his dreams; Blaine.  He wasn't counting on bumping into Dave Karofsky with his new boyfriend and everything getting completely messed up!  KURTOFSKY! -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

_**More randomness while I delay my essay on Paediatric Diabetic Ketoacidosis...**_

_**Can be a follow up from Bully Boys, but it totally works as the one-shot it was meant to be :D**_

* * *

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend of five weeks. He still couldn't believe it. Blaine Anderson was _his _boyfriend. Kurt felt a warm glow wash over him as he sighed happily leaning into Blaine's side. He watched with admiration as Blaine conversed politely with the front of house manager before letting Kurt follow the gentlemen to their table. Blaine strolled closely behind and gracefully placed himself in the seat opposite Kurt. He flashed a dazzling smile at the younger boy who returned the gesture with a grin of his own. It was almost like a black and white movie. Kurt stared in amazement at Blaine's beautiful brown eyes and stretched his smile even wider as the darker haired boy gently captured Kurt's hand in his own. There was only one word to describe it.

Bliss.

Kurt had never felt so in tune with Blaine before. There hadn't even been the need for words. Being in each other's company was pleasant enough. Blaine ordered for the two boys and flashed his winning smile at the young waitress who blushed in embarrassment. There was no doubt about it. Blaine was a looker and Kurt had him.

But just as Blaine opened his mouth to ask Kurt about his day, the low murmurs of the guests at the restaurant were interrupted by a loud yet all too familiar voice. "Seriously dude! Didn't you see it! That was a foul. Shit like that shouldn't be allowed in the rink."

Kurt snapped his head up to see none other than Dave Karofsky standing a mere thirty feet away and getting closer by the second. Kurt didn't recognise his companion and ducked his head behind the wine list. This was not happening. He didn't want a scene. Especially since he was having such a nice time with Blaine. Kurt could tell Blaine's eyes were on him, knowing that he would follow Kurt's lead no matter what he decided to do about Karofsky. But Kurt just squeezed his hand tightly and remained silent.

"That was a legal tackle man. You're just saying that shit because it messed up Jones' cute face." The boy with the bully laughed as Karofsky attempted to playfully punch him.

Kurt couldn't help but watch as the two walked closer from the corner of his eye. Karofsky hadn't changed much. He was still on the larger side and he was still wearing his awful Letterman jacket that Kurt had come to despise. The other boy was a little taller and though lean, it was evident that he too, was an athlete. His milk chocolate, toned, upper arms were in full view, encased in the sleeves of his tight, black t-shirt. Kurt rolled his eyes as he noticed the boy's jeans were far too low seeing as a large amount of red boxer shorts seemed to be on show. Sometimes trending with the celebrities was not the answer. Kurt also couldn't help but noticed that the boy was gorgeous in appearance. He had amazing bone structure without being the least bit feminine. Kurt wondered why the boy was hanging out with Karofsky when he should have been modelling underwear on a billboard like David Beckham.

Kurt flinched as he saw Karofsky do a double take at his table. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look is tormentor in the eyes. Kurt reminded himself that Karofsky wouldn't hurt him in a public place. A lazy smirk appeared on Karofsky's lips. Kurt hated that smirk.

"Hummel," he said with a swift nod.

"Karofsky," attempted Kurt in exactly the same tone. Though he was shaking on the inside, Kurt knew he couldn't let Karofsky see he was scared. Praying that his hand wasn't trembling; Kurt wrapped his long fingers around his water glass and took a sip. Karofsky replied with a raised eyebrow and turned to Blaine.

"Pretty boy."

"The name's Blaine." The Dalton boy pulled some imaginary lint off of his dinner jacket and smiled, albeit sarcastically at his boyfriend's thug.

Silence fell on all four boys filling the atmosphere with awkwardness. All Kurt could do was take another sip as Karofsky's chum shook his head slightly and gave Dave a look. "Sorry about Dave. He has no manners. I'm Kyle, in case you guys wanted to know. If I had to guess, from the way Dave's looking like he just crapped himself, one of you guys are his ex?"

Kurt choked on his water. Dave Karofsky was out of the closet? This was definitely a 'what the fuck?' moment if there ever was one. Kyle seemed nice, though he was clearly not right in the head. How on earth he thought that he or Blaine would ever consider dating a guy like Dave was beyond him.

Kyle seemed to take Kurt's spluttering of water as confirmation of a past relationship. "Okay, so I guess it's you." Kyle's voice had a hint of approval as he gave Kurt the once over. "Good choice," he said over his shoulder as Karofsky looked as though he wanted the floor to open up beneath him.

Kurt saw red. How dare this boy insinuate that Kurt would ever even think about having a relationship with Karofsky after all he put Kurt though. "Well you guess wrong Kyle. I would never date this chubby, sweaty, disgusting, _Neanderthal_, even if he was the last man on earth. He's a jerk. Rotten through to the core. You seem like a nice enough guy, Kyle, it's a shame you chose Karofsky as a friend."

Kurt saw Kyle's eyes widen as he reeled off his monologue. It was as if the pent up rage towards Karofsky and his months of bullying was finally released. He noticed that Karofsky only clenched his jaw at the comments and didn't raise a fist. It seemed like the hockey player had learnt some self control.

Kyle let Kurt finish before placed a hand on Karofsky's shoulder. "Wow. That was some speech buddy. So you're hating on my boy? That's cool. But just so you know, my boyfriend is far from chubby under his clothes, believe me," he said grinning sticking his hand up at Karofsky for a high five which he was left hanging for. Karofsky stared at his boyfriend in embarrassment and dragged the other boy away to their table.

Unfortunately, for Kurt, it wasn't far away enough.

* * *

Dave Karofsky had a boyfriend.

Kurt felt like someone had electrocuted his brain. He just couldn't understand it. How could Dave Karofsky have a boyfriend? And a boyfriend as hot as Kyle. It didn't make sense. Kurt had been gone barely four months. He refused to believe that his bully had suddenly come to a realisation that he was gay and come out and got himself a boyfriend in that time.

Because that was just not fair.

Kurt had been out for almost a year and finally got himself a boyfriend five weeks ago. And there was no doubting he was more attractive than Dave Karofsky. There was definitely something wrong with Kyle. What did he even see in Karofsky?

Kurt focused on the two boys as they attempted to play 'slaps'. Karofsky laughed as Kyle missed and took his own swing. As his palm made contact with the back of Kyle's hand, Kyle frowned and shoved Karofsky away. "You're a cheat," Kurt heard Kyle voice say.

Karofsky's grinned. "Suck it up Adams."

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm gonna set Azimio on you."

"Like he can throw a punch," the hockey player said mimicking Kyle by crossing his arms too.

"At least say sorry." Kyle unfolded his arms and grabbed a breadstick.

"No way."

"You abused me!" Kyle said in jest.

Kurt swore he actually saw Karofsky's eyes sparkle. "You liked it." But suddenly Karofsky's smile wavered and he dropped his gaze.

Kurt watched as Kyle shrugged before grinning. Leaning over the table he kissed Karofsky on the lips. "Quit worrying about what that dude said. You're my sexy beast now." It was weird for Kurt to know that someone would willingly kiss those lips.

It was at that point Karofsky flickered his eyes to Kurt. They locked for a second but Kurt couldn't place the expression. He blushed, realising that he had just been caught spying on the other couple. Shaking it off he looked back at his date who wore an amused expression.

"Done spying?"

"I was curious. It's Dave Karofsky!" Kurt hissed in his defence. He wanted to keep his voice down. This was one conversation that he didn't want Karofsky or Kyle to hear.

"I know who it is Kurt. I just don't understand why you're still angry. I thought you were over it. You said you were going to be the bigger man," Blaine said pointedly.

"I don't know what happened. He just get's my blood boiling that all. And what's with Kyle? How did he get a boyfriend so quickly?" Kurt still kept his voice low.

Blaine's expression was calm as always. "There's no time frame on how long after you realise your gay to getting a boyfriend. Sometimes it can even happen at the same time."

Kurt didn't like that his boyfriend was belittling him. "I know that. But just look at them. They're not even acting like a proper couple. It's like they're two jocks hanging out and randomly making out." Kurt turned his mouth downwards as he saw Kyle grab Karofsky into a headlock. The way they were acting just wasn't right.

"Do you want them to change their personalities? Not every gay person can be as sophisticated as us, Kurt. Some of them are just regular guys."

Kurt knew that too. But it's sounded so weird. He always pictured a gay couple as a suave, refined men, like Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka. Boys like Karofsky and Kyle didn't fit the box. Karofsky had probably never even heard of the Trevor Project or Gay Pride. It was so wrong.

Blaine hesitated before speaking. He didn't like Kurt being uncomfortable. He liked Kurt's smile and he didn't enjoy conflict. Besides, everyone told them they were perfect for each other. So courteous of each other's feelings, they'd never even had an argument before. "Would you prefer we go somewhere else?"

Kurt shook his head and looked at his adorable boyfriend. Blaine was so great and he was just being difficult. "No, I'm being silly. They just seem so wrong for each other."

Blaine gave the other boy a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Kurt shrugged not sure what he meant himself. "Karofsky is this big bully. And Kyle's sitting there like the sun shines out of his backside."

Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. "I know this is difficult for you but have you considered that Dave was scared at the thought of liking a boy? That lashing out was the only thing he could do? That he was terrified by how much he wanted to kiss you?"

Kurt was hurt. "And that makes it okay? He threatened my life Blaine."

"I don't think he meant it. He was scared that you were going to spill his secret," Blaine tried to explain.

"But I wouldn't do that." Kurt would never out someone just to get back at them.

"He didn't know that," Blaine said knowingly.

"Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not condoning what he did Kurt. You just seem to want him to be alone and miserable for the rest of his life." Blaine knew that Kurt could never fully understand Dave's side. He had been the victim and he shouldn't have to feel sorry for the jock.

Kurt glanced over at the other table, noticing that Karofsky was aiming bits of breadstick into Kyle's mouth. He looked happy and Kurt knew he couldn't begrudge him that.

But he still thought it was wrong. "Don't you just think they're too similar in character?"

Blaine watched Karofsky and then Kyle. "What do you mean?"

"They are both boisterous, testosterone-filled boys. Aren't they basically dating another version of themselves?"

"Well maybe that's what they want in a boyfriend."

"Isn't that boring? I bet they have the same opinions, like the same things and have everything in common. Where's the fun in that? Don't personality clashes make the best couples? Everyone knows opposites attract." Kurt was talking to Blaine but had his gaze fixed on the other couple.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand. He wasn't feeling too well all of a sudden.

"Are you okay Blaine? You look a bit pale."

Blaine Anderson looked at his beautiful boyfriend. He didn't want to cause a disagreement. "I'm fine."

* * *

_**So I really have no idea what this is.**_

_**Klaine with a few cracks and Dave happy...Because Dave has to be happy – screw stereotypes, embrace the gayness Dave :D**_

_**I didn't know if this was going to be a one-shot or more...**_

_**I was thinking endgame Kurtofsky and Blyle but that would be too predictable so I might just leave it like this.**_

_**So review and let me know what you think. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**p.s. for those of you that didn't read Bully Boys, Kyle is Azimio's cousin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got some lovely reviews and then a little scene came into my head so I didn't think I could just leave it there.**_

_**I'm glad a lot of you like Kyle. I thought he might get a bad rep seeing as he is related to Azimio. LOL!**_

* * *

Kurt forced himself to get through the rest of the dinner without looking in the direction of the jocks. He nodded along to Blaine's stories about the Warblers pre-Kurt and made sure to giggle at the right places. But he couldn't help but flinch when he heard a loud snort from Karofsky or a laugh from Kyle. It was so, loutish. That's why it annoyed him. No other reason. Couldn't they at least try and behave? After all, it was meant to be an upmarket restaurant. Upmarketish. Couldn't Karofsky and Kyle see that they were making everyone else in the restaurant uncomfortable?

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when the boys both dug into their pockets and pulled out a bunch of screwed up notes each, dropping them on the table and heading out. Finally, he could concentrate on what Blaine was saying.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to stop staring at the door anytime soon? They have gone you know." Blaine smiled sadly. This meal wasn't turning out like he had thought it would.

Kurt gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"That okay," said Blaine ending that conversation and starting another one. "Do you want to go get some ice-cream from that place across the road?"

"Sure," said Kurt pulling out his wallet.

Blaine touched his arm lightly. "I've got it. It's my treat."

Kurt smiled knowing that he should be grateful for such a chivalrous boyfriend, but the fact that Blaine was paying irked him somewhat. He couldn't put his finger on it. But he didn't want to cause a scene. He would just have to make sure that he paid for the next meal.

Leaving the restaurant behind, the boys walked to the ice-cream parlour and both ordered the vanilla fudge ripple. Kurt drew his money out before Blaine could protest. Kissing the Hummel boy on the cheek, Blaine announced he needed a trip to the little boys room and that Kurt could wait for him outside. Taking the cone from the other boy, Kurt walked outside, trembling slightly at the change in temperature. It was a little cold out and holding two ice-cream cones wasn't helping.

He groaned inwardly as he spotted Kyle and Karofsky not too far away. Unsure of why he didn't want to be scene he step into the shadows and watched. It wasn't spying, he told himself, he was simply observing. Without warning, Kyle jumped onto Karofsky's back.

"Dude! Quit doing that! You know, one day you're going to do that and cause me a back injury." Karofsky said, though his tone really didn't seem to mirror his anger.

"Aw, I just wanna ride my boyfriend. What's so wrong with that?" Kyle smiled as Karofsky rolled his eyes at the innuendo. Nevertheless, the basketball player, jumped off his boyfriend's back and fell into step. Wrapping his arms around himself, he rubbed his bare arms to create some warmth.

"Seriously man? You could have brought a jacket with you." Dave said with a hint of amusement. His boyfriend was an idiot sometimes.

"Sorry we aren't as responsible as you Karofsky!" He replied rubbing more furiously to create some sort of friction.

Karofsky paused mid-step and Kyle did the same. Shrugging off his jacket and passing it to Kyle wordlessly he shoved his hands into his pockets and resumed walking. Kurt saw Kyle smile widen before he shrugged on the jacket and inhaled.

"Hey Dave?" he said causing the other boy to stop and turn around. "I think this jacket looks sexy on me. What do you think?"

"Arrogant shit," said Dave knowing that his boyfriend would look good in a paper bag. He wasn't blind. Dave knew that Kyle was a fine specimen of a male. Sometime he wondered what Kyle even saw in him.

"You're a dick you know that?" Kyle said without malice and smelled the jacket. There was something amazingly American about wearing you're boyfriend's Letterman jacket. And he actually fit into it. Feeling playful, Kyle placed his finger and thumb under his chin and posed like he was doing headshots. He paused, before switching to another position and pointed with both hands to something random in a 'gangster' sort of way. Lastly, he posed as a pitcher would in baseball.

Dave Karofsky was laughing his head off and leaned against the wall for support in staying upright. Kyle was an idiot, but he was funny as hell when he wanted to be.

Kyle took a bow when he had finished and wrapped the jacket even tighter around himself. "I like this. I'm going to keep it."

Dave smiled. It felt good to have a boyfriend. "I need my jacket back you know."

"What? I thought you were giving it to me as a sign of our relationship!" Kyle gasped in mock horror.

"You're a dick," said Dave as he attempted to grab his jacket back.

Kyle jumped out of the way. "You're face is a dick."

"Suck my cock, Adams."

"You wish!" There was a pause before both boys burst out laughing. "Whatever, I'm keeping the jacket buddy. My school doesn't do Lettermans so I'm keeping this shit."

Dave shrugged. He kind of liked the fact that Kyle was going to have his jacket. It kind of made them more official. Like Dave had marked his man for the world to see. "Fine you win."

"HELL YEAH!" said Kyle as he jumped on Dave's back again. "Best boyfriend EVER!" He tightened his grip around Dave's shoulders and grinned happily.

Kurt then saw a passer-by look as the boys in disgust and yell the word Fag at Kyle. He and Blaine had had a similar experience a couple of weeks back and Blaine had told him that there was no reason to get into a conflict and that wouldn't achieve anything. He had told Kurt that they should just keep holding hands in silent protest.

Dave however took another approach. He shrugged Kyle off of him and yelled back to the man. "WHY DON'T YOU COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE ASSHOLE? OR YOU SCARED YOU'LL GET BEAT BY THE FAG'S BOYFRIEND?" The passer-by quickened his pace and scurried away. "THAT'S RIGHT FUCKER! KEEP WALKING!" Dave Karofsky as a protector was something that Kurt didn't think he'd ever see. Dave pounded his fist into his other hand and breathed loudly. Kyle lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Dave," he insisted.

"No it's not okay Kyle," Karofsky said fuming.

Kyle touched Dave's neck softly. "How about I take you're mind off it?"

Kyle backed himself against the wall and pulled Dave closer. The first thing Kurt thought was it was weird. Dave had to lean slightly upward to kiss Kyle even though he was the wider one. It all looked so out of place. Kurt could swear he heard Dave growl as Kyle leaned down so his lips were on Dave's neck. Kurt watched, fascinated. Blaine and he only ever pecked on the lips or held hands. They were sweet and innocent in comparison to the couple before him. Dave pushed Kyle back slightly before capturing his lips with his own. It looked like hot and heavy battle for dominance, neither of the boys wanting to give in.

Kurt suddenly dropped his cone as a strange feeling came over him. This was wrong. He wasn't getting turned on watching Dave and Kyle make out. Where the hell was Blaine? He needed to get out of there before anyone noticed. But the plop of ice-cream on the floor caused Kyle to detach himself from Dave's lips and raise his head. He smirked as he saw Kurt staring back at him wide-eyed.

"Are you enjoying the show Kurt?" he asked teasingly.

Karofsky whipped his head around and sure enough Kurt Hummel was looking at him with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. Hummel had just seen him making out with Kyle. The thought annoyed him somewhat. Was the singer spying on him?

Kurt frowned inwardly at Dave's expression. Karofsky wasn't meant to be annoyed at him. He was meant to have a crush on Kurt wasn't he? Last time the had met at the big game at school the boy had positively looked crushed when Blaine had kissed Kurt. He wasn't going to lie; the thought of hurting Dave emotionally after all he had put Kurt through was thrilling at the time. Kurt was so sure that Dave had been harbouring feelings for him. But right now he just looked pissed off. So he had a boyfriend. It didn't mean that he had to automatically be over Kurt. And how did he get over Kurt so easily anyway? Clearly Karofsky couldn't have been that into Kurt as the Hummel boy had convinced himself he was. That just pissed Kurt off even more.

"Way to kill the mood Hummel."

"I didn't know you could even have a change of mood Karofsky. I thought angry was your only default setting," Kurt spat back.

Dave wasn't in the mood for Kurt's bitchy comments. "Why don't you just shut your mouth? Where's your fancy pants boyfriend? He get bored of you too?"

"You got bored of me? Whatever! You were close to tears last time we met. Big Bad Bully got so fucking upset at the thought of me having a boyfriend?" Kurt knew he was pitching low blows but he couldn't help it. The boy in front of him angered him to insane levels.

Their argument was halted as Kyle let out low whistle. "NO FUCKING WAY!" Dave and Kurt both turned to look at him. Kurt noticed he was still wearing Dave's Letterman jacket. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wished that Blaine had a Letterman jacket that he could give to Kurt. "Kurt's the guy? He's the guy that you were in love with? That you forced to change schools? The guy that kissed his boyfriend in front of three thousand screaming football fans and broke your heart?"

Dave was on the warpath. That information was private. Kyle had no right telling Hummel of all people about his stupid crush. "SHUT THE FUCK UP KYLE!"

"Don't talk to him like that," Kurt interjected. How dare he speak to his boyfriend like that?

Dave took a step closer to Kurt. Was the boy's life mission to make him miserable? "I'll talk to him anyway I want Hummel."

"Dave. You should be thanking Kurt. He's the reason you came out and then we got together at Parker's Party remember?" Kyle just wanted everyone to get along. So he was a jock. Didn't mean he was into the whole fist fighting thing.

Dave crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. "I'm not thanking him for nothing"

"Meaning you are going to thank me for something," said Kurt raising his eyebrows.

Dave couldn't think of anything witty to say back. "Fuck you."

Thankfully at that moment in time, Blaine arrived. He had jogged over to the boys when he had heard raised voices. He hoped that Dave wasn't threatening Kurt as he had in the past. That would not be fun, for any of them. He cupped his hand into one of Kurt's noticing that he was only carrying on ice-cream cone. "Hello again, Gentlemen. I trust all is well?"

"Everything's fine Pretty Boy." Dave just couldn't stand the smug boy. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was Hummel's boyfriend.

"They were just leaving." Kurt said glaring at Karofsky before turning to Blaine. "Where have you been?"

"Wes is having problems with his girlfriend. The guy phoned me, beside himself at the thought of her breaking up with him. I had to calm him down. Sorry I took so long." Blaine nudged Kurt hoping his boyfriend wasn't made at him.

Kurt kissed his cheek. "That's okay sweetie. You're such a good friend."

Dave snorted. "Pass me the sick bucket," he said as Kyle smacked his arm with the back of his hand.

Blaine looked at Dave and then at Kurt. This couldn't carry on. It wasn't healthy for either of them. "Look, how about we just let bygones be bygones and we can all start fresh again?"

"What the fuck is a bygone?" Dave asked confused as Kurt tried hard to not laugh out loud. How dumb could Karofsky get?

Kyle chose to ignore his boyfriend. "That's a great idea Blaine. How about we all go to that new under 21's club a couple of blocks away?"

Blaine smiled at Kyle in appreciation and linked arms with him, letting Kyle lead the way to the dance club. Neither waited to see if their boyfriends were following.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Karofsky as Dave glared right back. Kurt was going to play along with this ridiculous charade for Blaine's sake, but he'll be damned if he was going to be friends with Dave Karofsky. He had no intention of getting to know his former bully on a personal level. Breaking eye contact, Kurt stomped away following his boyfriend to the club.

So he was right, Dave Karofsky had been in love with him. But something nagging in the back of his mind told him that didn't matter; Dave Karofsky was over him now.

And that annoyed him far too much to admit.

* * *

_**So I have no idea where I'm going to take this…**_

_**I'll try and continue…depending on what is floating around in my head.**_

_**I just want the Superbowl episode to hurry up now so that I can watch it…its too much waiting!**_

_**I also heard Max is singing Born This Way with Darren and Chris in the Karofsky episode later in the year so that will be something to look forward to…I hope that's not just a rumour.**_

_**Anyways! Please review, tell me if you like the direction I'm heading in or not!**_

_**SO REVIEW! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Read this and see what you think. Can you tell that when I'm in an angry mood I write Karofsky? LOL!**_

* * *

Karofsky had given Azimio and some of the others from the hockey team a text on the way to the club. If he had to go to this club with Kyle, Pretty Boy and Hummel, he was going to have a good time dammit. With Az there, at least he wouldn't have to talk gay all night. Okay, yeah, he admitted it. He was gay. And he'd mostly accepted it. Hell, he even had Az's cousin as a boyfriend. But that didn't mean that they had to talk about gay shit all the time. Hummel acted like being gay defined him. Dave thought that was bull. He was a jock first and gay second and everyone better know that or he would fuck them up.

Az got that. Why didn't anyone else? Even in the locker rooms, the shit that some of the guys came out with. He didn't give a flying fuck that Jackson had some girl in the back seat of his car but don't fucking stop talking about it just because Dave walks into the room. And Dave nearly slammed his fist into Jackson's face when he apologised. Since when had the dickheads turned into such sensitive pricks?

And why the hell they were all acting like Dave was such a delicate flower. Locker room talk was meant to be locker room talk. After the hundredth time of apologising, he KNEW none of the guys meant anything when they called the other teams, pansies, fairies and cocksuckers. And when Dave had said 'suck my cock' to one of the members of the opposing team during a game and the dude had said Dave 'would love it'; did Ruben really have to jump the guy and make them forfeit the game? Yeah, it was great the guys were so accepting and shit but, why the hell did they think Karofsky couldn't handle shit any more? They kept acting like he needed protection from the big bad world.

He was DAVE FUCKING KAROFSKY! Just because he was gay, it didn't change that.

Dave walked a couple of steps behind Hummel and kicked the side of a wall. And what the hell was Hummel even doing walking like he had a fucking stick up his ass?

Dave hated him.

He hated everything about him.

The little bitch was the reason he fucking lost it at school and turned into some psycho in the first place. And then he turns around and shoves everything that happened back in Dave's face. All he'd wanted to do at the game was fucking apologise. And Hummel had to go kiss Pretty Boy. And fuck Kyle for telling him that Hummel broke his heart. Because Hummel couldn't break his heart even if he tried. Guys like Dave didn't get their hearts broken by fairies with an attitude problems.

Hummel turned around to face Dave, after the kick to the wall caused him to jump.

The singer whipped his head around so that he was facing Dave. "I'd hoped you'd turned into less of a meathead."

"Fuck you." Dave kicked the wall again to show Hummel that he didn't give a fuck what he thought of Dave. Yeah, Dave had changed. He had fucked things up and then he had tried to sort things out. School was finally going okay again and some scout had even come to see him play the week before.

He didn't care that Hummel thought he was the same asswipe that he was when Hummel was still at McKinkey. Who gave a fuck about what his highness Hummel the fucking gay-queen-of-the-world thought anyway.

He had an awesome boyfriend, he had managed to keep all of his friends and what's more; he was finally happy. Happy as a rainbow flag, some would say. And Hummel had to go and ruin it by being in the stupid restaurant. Why couldn't he just stay out of Dave's life?

And why the fuck was he watching Dave and Kyle making out. That was beyond creepy. How would he like it if Dave had been watching him kiss Pretty Boy? Double standards.

Fucking hypocrite.

Dave watched as Hummel scoffed before turning right back around and resuming his strut to the club. How Dave even thought that he liked the guy was beyond fucked up. There was no two ways about it. Hummel was a dick.

And where did he get off telling Dave that he was a chubby and sweaty? Shit like that was fucking low. He'd never implied that Hummel was ugly. That's just mean. Thankfully, Kyle didn't think he was. Rubbing the fact that he had a hot boyfriend in Hummel's face was always a good idea. But he didn't want to do that. Kyle was way out of his league and Dave knew that. Kyle may be easy going and fun to be around but it was obvious that the guy was holding out for better. And why shouldn't he? Dave wasn't exactly a catch. Dave was just lucky that he got to call the guy his boyfriend for a short while.

As the arrived at the club, Dave joined the growing queue with the others, making sure to stay away from Hummel as much as he could. What was Kyle's deal anyway? How could he leave him with Hummel after everything that had happened? His eyes narrowed as he watched his boyfriend talk animatedly with Pretty Boy further up the queue.

What the fuck was so great about this prep school boy anyway? Did his jizz taste like chocolate or something?

Dave's thoughts were interrupted by someone big behind pushing him hard, causing him to stumble forward. Unfortunately, he grabbed onto Hummel's shoulders to steady himself.

Hummel looked at Dave as if he had molested him. "Get your filthy hands off me, you imbecile," he said, venom dripping from ever word.

Dave retracted his hands scowling. How could Hummel make him feel like a pile dog shit with just one sentence?

There was a pause and Dave turned to face the wall, but Hummel hadn't finished. "I'm still waiting for that apology, Karofsky."

Dave stared at the smaller boy in disbelief. "What the fuck for?"

Hummel threw his hands in the air as if it was obvious. "Maybe for the fact that you used me as a punching bag during your months of inner turmoil regarding your sexuality? You haven't even attempted to say sorry for practically forcing me to transfer to Dalton."

Dave's eyes were wide. "Oh I attempted fancy; you were just to busy shoving your tongue down Pretty Boy's throat. You know what? Fuck your apology. You're just as fucking bad as me. The difference is I know I'm a dick and you still think that you're holier than thou."

"What are you talking about?" Hummel wanted an explanation.

Dave wasn't going to give him one. "Whatever. You and Pretty Boy are made for each other. Arrogant as shit, the pair of you."

Hummel put his hands on his hips. "Well you're the one that had a crush on me."

Dave snapped; his temper taking over. "That's because I didn't know any better. Just because you're hot, doesn't mean you can treat me like crap. I tried to say sorry and make up for the shit I pulled. I even got you a fucking Marc Jacobs hat with all my savings, I missed you that much. But fuck feeling guilty. You wouldn't even let me apologise; so screw you Hummel. God, I hate you so much it's not even funny."

Hummel's mouth opened but no words came out. Thankfully they had reached the front of the queue. Dave paid his share and headed in, not caring whether or not he had made Hummel cry. He deserved it.

Dave Karofsky was no soft touch.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was tempted to just turn around and go home. But he didn't want to give Karofsky the satisfaction. How dare he accuse Kurt of being a bully? He hadn't done anything to Karofsky, apart from kiss Blaine in front of him. But that was totally justified. He's wanted to show Karofsky that he wasn't scared of him. So what if he had an inkling that it would hurt the jock? He deserved it anyway. And what was all that bull about the Marc Jacobs hat? Kurt wondered for a second what Karofsky had done with the hat and which specific hat it was? But he shook himself out of those thoughts, reminding himself that Karofsky was a monster and any sort of accessory as a attempt of apology wasn't enough in Kurt's book.

Kurt finally chose to enter the club and prayed that Blaine hadn't wondered too far in. Hopefully, they would be able to make there escape soon, and Karofsky and Kyle would be a distant memory.

Unfortunately for Kurt, he spotted Azimio instead. He held his breath as his other former bully made his way over to him and clapped him on the back. "Hummel! Long time no see? How's it hanging? They treating you good at your new place?" Azimio actually smiled at him. The guy was even bigger and scarier than Karofsky and he was smiling at him as if they were old buddies. Kurt didn't say anything, in case he said something wrong to anger Azimio. "It's okay Kurt. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry for the slushies and shit we pulled. You know how it is?" Azimio shrugged as if to say it couldn't be helped.

Kurt relaxed a little. Maybe all the boys on the hockey team weren't jerks. He tensed again when he heard Karofsky behind him. "Don't waste your time apologising to him. He'll hold it over you till you die." Karofsky's voice was bitter. "Come on, Kyle's back this way. You want a coke or something?"

Azimio gave Kurt an apologetic smile and followed his best friend, leaving Kurt surrounded by a crowd of unknown people. Going against his better judgement, he followed the jocks and sighed happily when Blaine finally came into view. Blaine was still talking quite happily to Kyle and but broke away from the conversation to give Kurt a peck on the cheek. "Hey, I missed you. Where did you get to?"

Kurt saw Karofsky lean against the bar looking anywhere but his direction. "Nowhere important," he said grabbing his sparkling water from Blaine's hand and taking a large gulp.

Karofsky leaned over and grabbed Kyle's hand. "Let's dance," Kurt heard him say, wondering if it was just a reason to get away from Kurt.

Kurt clenched his jaw and tried to hold back a witty insult. He leaned into Blaine as he tried to forget that Karofsky had said he hated him. Because that was so crazy. Kurt was the one that hated Karofsky, how could ever be the other way around?

Azimio and some of the other hockey players that Kurt didn't know, followed the boys to the dance floor. Blaine and Kurt were too busy watching the boys to join them just as Taio Cruz's Dynamite started to blast out of the DJ's speakers. It seemed as though the jocks approved highly of the song as the boys whooped and started to bounce along to the music. Kurt could only describe the dancing as some sort of attempt to dance like various rap and RnB artists that Kurt sometimes watched when he was flicking through music channels. Whatever their style was, it was evident to Kurt that the best dancer in the group was Kyle. He was effortless and enticing. And even though Kurt was no expert on this particular style of dance, he was certain that Kyle was very good.

Kurt's boyfriend seemed to agree. "Wow. Kyle is amazing," Blaine breathed beside Kurt. Kurt tried to ignore the impressed tone in Blaine's voice.

"Yeah," Kurt said agreeing. "I'm not really into this type of music though," he added. His eyes wondered to Karofsky who was moving, surprisingly in time with the music. He wasn't as good as Kyle, that was obvious, but it was horrendous to watch. As Kyle danced closer to his boyfriend, Kurt noticed that there was something extremely sexy about two guys dancing together, in a strange, manly way, that only jocks could get away with. It was almost as if the two boys were getting ready to spar. Kurt frowned as Kyle whispered something in Dave's ear before he licked it.

The other hockey players groaned at the public display of affection, causing Kyle to flip them off before grabbing the back of his boyfriend's neck and pushing their lips together. Kurt forced himself to look away.

Blaine looked away too, his expression mirroring Kurt's. "I'm not really into this type of music either," said Blaine placing a hand on the small of Kurt's back. The hand was warm and Kurt felt himself relax again, letting the rhythm of the music tingle through him.

As the music changed up, Kyle appeared before them and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on! I want to see your moves, B!" Blaine made a flimsy attempt to protest, but Kurt still watched his boyfriend head to the dance floor with Karofsky's. He knew there was nothing to be jealous about but Kyle had known Blaine all of a couple of hours. What gave him the right to call Blaine, B?

Contemplating this further, Kurt failed to notice Karofsky buying another coke only a couple of steps away. "Having fun Hummel?"

Kurt was unsure of how to act. Was Karofsky pretend the conversation outside hadn't happened? Well if that was the case, then Kurt was going to do the same. "Kyle's a good dancer."

"He's the best one I know." Karofsky didn't seem half as angry as before. "He and Pretty Boy seem to be getting on well." They watched their boyfriends as Kyle attempted to show Blaine some new dance move. Kurt tried not to flinch as he saw Kyle's hands on Blaine's hips. Was that really necessary? He told himself that he was imagining Blaine's face reddening. It was hot in the club. His boyfriend was probably flushed from heat.

Turning to his right he saw Karofsky's grip on his bottle of coke tighten. It seemed as though he too saw what Kurt had. "I need a breather."

Suddenly Kurt felt like he needed one too. "I'll come with you."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Kurt replied. As Kurt followed Karofsky, he wondered why he was. The guy was a menace. But he reassured himself that he would be with a number of clubbers outside and he would go nowhere alone with Karofsky.

The silence was killing him though, so Kurt spoke. "So…"

Karofsky raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Kurt said the first thing that popped in his head. "How long have you and Kyle been together?"

"A couple of weeks," Karofsky said simply.

"He seems like a great guy," Kurt felt the need to say.

Dave threw his bottle in the trash. "Unlike your boy who's trying to get with him. How can you even stand that slimeball?"

Kurt felt anger bubble up. "Blaine isn't trying to get with anyone. He's being friendly. It's your boyfriend making the moves. The guy has his hands all over Blaine."

"So you don't like Kyle," said Karofsky catching Kurt out.

"I don't know him. But he can't be that great if he kisses you willingly," Kurt saying throwing a cheap insult at Karofsky just because he knew he could.

"Jealous?" Karofsky sneered.

"Yeah right. I feel sorry for him, having to kiss you and your fat, ugly, face," Kurt retorted, realising the impact of his words only after he had said them.

Kurt caught a flash or hurt in Karofsky's eyes. There was a beat of silence before Karofsky spoke again. "That there is exactly why I hate you. Thanks for reminding me why we could never be friends," he said before heading back inside.

Kurt didn't have time to feel bad as Kyle and Blaine found him standing outside.

"Kurt! Kyle just taught me how to do these great moves. I was thinking we could incorporate them into the set list for Regionals." Blaine's cheeks were still pinkish.

"Blaine and I were thinking about all of us going on a double date next week. What do you think?" Kyle said smiling. Kurt thought the smile looked genuine. Maybe he was just seeing things. So he had his arm around Blaine. They were friends. Friends did that.

"Sure," he said trying to forget what Karofsky had said.

He didn't owe Karofsky anything.

So why did he feel so bad?

* * *

_**I'm just angry right now. GGRR! I'm not sure why though, maybe because I'm a Roddick fan and he lost today :(**_

_**And I'm sure you guys know where I'm heading with Blaine and Kyle. I know, I love both of them, but it has to be done….EEK!**_

_**So shall I carry on, or is this too wrong?**_

_**I had another plot idea for another story….I don't know if I have it in me to write it though; so if anyone wants to write it feel free…**_

***Kurt wants to hurt Dave like he hurt Kurt. So he sets out to humiliate Dave by pretending that he wants to date him and encourage him to come out to the school. When Dave comes out, Kurt dumps him in front of the whole school. – It was going to be a sad Davey one-shot but whatever…I guess that it could easily be a prologue before the story starts.***

_**Anyway, that's random!**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me less angry! :D **_

_**This is a majorly random story so it would help tons!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It is just me or do you guys have swinging views on Blaine too? Some days I love him some days I can't stand him.**_

_**It seems like Chris Colfer is shamelessly plugging Klaine and I guess that's okay…there are definitely more Klainers, but I dunno say something about Karofsky – he's kinda important in the story too.**_

_**Today I'm in a mood of I don't care if Klaine happens as long as Dave Karofsky never leaves my screen… :D**_

_**Anyway, weird chapter alert! Ummm…Yeah, the next one will have the action, bare with me :S**_

* * *

Kurt had a feeling this was going to happen. And he was right. Ever since the night that they had bumped into Karofsky and Kyle, nothing was going right. Every time he tried to change the subject, Blaine somehow brought it back to Kyle.

Kyle the gorgeous boyfriend of Dave Karofksy.

It was absurd to watch. It was as if Kyle had some sort of hold on Blaine and he couldn't figure out what it was. Blaine thought he was an inspiration. Apparently, Kyle had publicly come out to his high school and even spoke out about homophobia causing quite a stir in his local community. Blaine had also told Kurt that the guy helped out manning phones for at risk teens in his spare time. Kurt had scoffed at that and quickly turned it into a cough when Blaine had looked at him in disgust.

Kurt just hated how this Kyle guy was so perfect. And besides how the hell had Karofsky gotten himself a guy like that? It was as if Blaine was in awe of him. Kurt knew he wasn't innocent himself. He had practically made puppy dog eyes at the Warbler ever since arriving at Dalton. But that was different. Because Kurt knew they were meant to be together. And Kyle couldn't change that.

Blaine brought out his cell phone as it beeped indicating a message. Kurt waited patiently for his boyfriend to respond before inquiring who the sender was.

"It was Kyle. He wants us to go to his basketball game on Saturday before the double date. I told him we'd love to." Kurt almost melted when Blaine smiled. The boy just oozed charm. But then he processed the words the boy had said and frowned.

"But you didn't even ask me." Kurt pouted. He didn't wan to spend even more time with this perfect Kyle. And going to the game meant that Karofsky was going o be their too. That was madness. He didn't willing want to spend anymore time than he had o with the meathead.

"I just assumed…" Blaine said kindly.

"I don't even like basketball," Kurt said pathetically.

"I can always tell him that we can't make it. The last thing I want you to do is I make you uncomfortable." Blaine said knowing that he was giving Kurt a chance to change his mind without looking stupid.

Kurt felt childish. He could have easily apologised and said no he would go to the game but his stubborn streak stopped him. "I think it's best you do that."

Blaine looked disappointed but he didn't argue. "Okay. Well, I have to go do that homework I was telling you about so…"

Kurt nodded and kissed the boy on the cheek before heading to his own dorm room. Entering the room, he locked the door behind him and rummaged through his desk draw to seek what he was searching for. A small scrap of paper with some digits on it. When he was at home on the weekend he had trawled through Finn's cell phone and found Karofsky's number. Copying it down Kurt had replaced Finn's phone before he'd noticed. He had told himself that the number may come in handy if this thing with Kyle and Blaine was to spiral out of control. He figured he needed to get Karofsky onside with keeping Kyle away from Blaine. And even though they weren't the best of friends, they both wanted to keep their boyfriends, that was for sure.

Kurt played with the torn out page and carefully thumbed Karofsky's number into his iPhone. He couldn't bring himself to save it as Dave. That sounded like they were friends. Karofsky would have to do.

Pressing the letters quickly he sent his first text message to his former bully. _Hello_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply. _Whos dis?_

Kurt rolled his eyes at the abbreviated language. He should have expected that the jock didn't know how to spell. _I have to say I'm surprised. I would think as my former stalker, you would have my number in your contacts list._

He stared at his phone hoping that it wouldn't take the Neanderthal too long to work out. It didn't. He got a one word reply. _Hummel?_

Kurt smiled despite the strange situation. Why was he doing this again? He couldn't remember. But he sent a quick text back. _Yes?_

It took a while longer for the next message to arrive. At first Kurt thought Karofsky wasn't going to reply but soon enough his phone beeped._ Y da hell u txting me? Fuk. How du get ma no.?_ It took a while for Kurt to decipher what the other teen had said. This was ridiculous; they were getting nowhere.

_Look Karofsky, I will be calling you shortly. Please have the courtesy to pick up._

Kurt looked at his phone again before he psyched himself up. He was about to called the guy that he had been terrified of less than four months ago. After two minutes, he pressed the call button and waited. It rung four times before it connected. The voice on the other end of the line didn't sound too happy.

"What do you want?" Karofsky said gruffly. Kurt thought he sounded as if he had just woken from a nap. Maybe that explained his grouchy behaviour. Either way, did he really have to be so rude? The boy really had to learn some manners. He wasn't sure how Kyle put up with it.

"Well, hello to you too," Kurt said sarcastically. He wanted to let Karofsky know that being polite never hurt anyone, no matter what the situation.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Karofsky's voice was still groggy. For a fleeting moment, Kurt thought that if the other boy tried, his voice could have sounded almost sexy in that tone.

He didn't express his thoughts out aloud. "What makes you think I want anything?" he said. Kurt didn't get a reply but he imagined Karofsky on the other end of the line getting irritated by his stalling. He grinned, knowing that he could get under the jock's skin so easily. There was something quite refreshing about bickering with someone. Realising that neither of them had spoken in a while Kurt thought of a different approach. "Are you going to Kyle's game on Saturday?"

"What's it to you?" The tone on the other end of the line was suspicious. After all, who was Kurt to question the other boy's weekend activities?

"Just wondering, seeing as Blaine and I are invited," said Kurt lightly, secretly hoping that the Karofsky boy would explode at the thought of Kurt and Blaine being at his boyfriend's game.

But he didn't. Instead, Kurt heard Karofsy take in a sharp breath. "So what do you want?"

"I want your boyfriend to stop talking to mine," Kurt said bluntly.

"I'm not going to force him to stop talking to Pretty Boy. He can be friend with whoever he wants. I ain't getting involved."

Kurt hadn't expected that. He had just thought that Karofsky would threaten Kyle to stop talking to Blaine and everything would go back to normal. "Fine, well what do we do?"

"I don't give a fuck," said Karofsky.

There was a few seconds of silence and Kurt wasn't sure if he had put the phone down.

"Hey Karosky?"

"What?" he said again in the irritated voice.

Kurt wasn't sure how to bring it up. "That Marc Jacobs hat…"

"I returned it." The reply was swift, indicting to Kurt that the bigger boy didn't want to talk about it. And that was justified, but Kurt couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. That hat had meant to be for him; Karofsky could have at least attempted a second time, to give it to Kurt.

Suddenly an idea hit the soprano. "I propose Blaine and I come to the game, and we, as in me and you, pretend we're getting along. They'll soon realise they aren't good for each other. I'm sure this thing they have between them will fizzle out soon."

Dave replied indifferently. "Whatever."

Kurt knew what he had to say next, taking a deep breath he started. "Karofsky?"

"What now?"

Kurt was taken aback by the harsh tone. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. It was uncalled for. I apologise for any offence I may have caused. And obviously my opinion isn't shared by everyone. Kyle for one thinks you're a 'sexy beast'." Kurt paused hoping to get some sort of acknowledgement for the apology. He didn't get one, so he continued. "So now that's out of the way, and seeing as we have been unjustly required to spend time in each others company, I think we should be friends. What do you say?" Kurt passed again waiting for his reply. He didn't get the one that he wanted.

"Nice to know you really do think I'm butt ugly. Well fuck you, Hummel." Karofsky said without emotion.

Kurt froze for a second before trying to backtrack. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. "No, I didn't mean it like-"

"And we are not friends!" was the last thing that Karofsky said before he hung up the phone.

Kurt thought that the whole thing was preposterous. How was he meant to scheme with a guy that kept having temper tantrums? Honestly, the boy was seventeen, he really should learn some self control. And Kurt had even apologised to him. He wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

Sitting at his desk, Kurt text Blaine to tell him that he had changed his mind and that the basketball game would be a good idea.

* * *

Dave wanted to scream. What was Hummel's problem? Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Did he really want Dave to punch him? Because that's where he was heading. One day that bitch's mouth was gonna get him in trouble.

Fucking idiot.

Acting all high and mighty. Thinking he was the bigger man. Dave cursed again. He didn't get why he let Hummel get to him. After all, the guy was a dick. He'd already come to that conclusion. But somewhere in the back of his mind Dave knew that the other boy would always have that one thing over him.

That fucking kiss.

Dave slammed a fist into his pillow and hit Kyle's name on his phone. He swore a third time when his boyfriend didn't pick up. What the hell was going on? Pretty Boy and his side-kick had somehow managed to completely fuck up his life without even trying. He wasn't going to let the smarmy bastard get the better of him.

He tensed even further when his eyes floated to the box that housed the hat that he had brought for Hummel. He didn't even know why the fuck he had kept it. So he had lied to the other boy. What was he meant to do? Tell Hummel he could have the fucking thing if he wanted. Fuck that. That shit had cost him, okay, not all of his savings, but some.

It wasn't as if Hummel would even like it. And it was probably the wrong colour and size. After all, it wasn't as if he had picked it out with a girl or anything. Az hadn't even known about his stupid crush back then. And the crush was back then. Dave had absolutely no feelings expect hate for that prick anymore.

Man he felt so stupid. Why did Hummel do this to him? It was like torture. The guy knew he was happy and somehow his fucking gaydar went into overdrive. And then here he was all unannounced into Dave's life, fucking it up again.

He wondered whether he should call Az and ask him what to do, but he thought better of it. What was he supposed to say? I think your cousin likes this other dude and that's pissing me off. Oh and Hummel is being mean to me, please sort him, because I'm a fucking pansy that can't do anything right? Az would fucking kill him if he ever said shit like that. It was obvious that he was just going to have to suck it up and take everything that was thrown at him. He would show Hummel that he was an awesome boyfriend and then he'll be jealous that he didn't have Dave as a boyfriend.

Not that he would ever want Dave as a boyfriend. He made that fucking clear.

Man, Hummel was so shallow. He wasn't even as hot as he thought he was, floating around in his girl clothes and shit.

But Dave's inner monologue was interrupted as there was a knock on his bedroom door. Kyle wondered in dripping with what looked like either water or sweat. "Hey sexy," he said striding over to his boyfriend's bed.

Dave grimaced remembering what Kurt had indirectly said. "Why do you always call me that?"

"'Cause you are? The quicker you accept that the quicker I'll stop saying it." Kyle pushed his sweaty ass into Dave's lap as he straddled him. "Up for a little work out?" he said kissing Dave roughly and lifting his shirt off simultaneously. Dave thoughts went blank. All of a sudden he couldn't really remember why he was so angry. All he knew at that moment was Kyle made him feel good about himself and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

As they lay on Dave's bed in the afterglow, Dave reached out swung his arm around his boyfriend. He usually wasn't one for cuddling but something about that day made Dave want to feel closer to Kyle for just a while longer. But it seemed the fates were against him as Kyle's phone vibrated.

Dave felt the warmth of Kyle's body leave him as he clambered to the bedside table and read the message. Dave didn't miss the goofy grin on his face. "Blaine and Kurt are coming to my game on Saturday. How awesome is that?"

Dave forced a smile. "That's great Kyle." He was going to be okay with this. There was no point in loosing his temper over some stupid little text. He mentally thanked Hummel for giving him the heads up about the game. He didn't know that he would have remained so calm in front of Kyle, if he hadn't have known.

Kyle's grin was still in place. "You know, Blaine sings. He's like that Ewan McGregor dude."

"Hummel's got pretty bad ass skills in the singing department too, you know." Dave said absentmindedly, but pulled a face when Kyle gave him a look. "What? I hate the guy, but I'm not deaf. He's got pipes, that all I'm saying."

"Anyway, he asked me to sort out some moves for some singing competition or something. Seriously, I thought that the dude would be all up himself because he's from one of those kind of schools but he's totally one of us," Kyle said while texting who Dave assumed was Blaine. Dave wondered how often they contacted each other.

Dave sighed inwardly. Did they really have to talk about how great Hummel's boyfriend was? "Yeah, he's like super cool or something." Damn that sounded cynical, thought Dave.

Kyle noticed the tone and looked up from his phone. "You got a problem with him?"

Dave made some sort of lame ass excuse. "He's Hummel's boyfriend. Of course I have a problem with him."

Out of the blue, Kyle came out with a fucked up question, even by his standards. "Do you still like Kurt?"

Dave sputtered. "WHAT? You must be joking? The guys a complete bitch. Why would I want a guy like that when I have a guy like you?" Dave smiled hoping to get one it return. After all, the Karofsky boys weren't known for their touchy-feely shit.

Dave thought he imagined Kyle wince, but the other boy placed a long lingering kiss on his lips. "Best boyfriend ever," he whispered, almost sadly, before dressing himself and leaving Dave more confused than ever.

Dave stared at the door for a few more seconds befoe retriving his phone. He sent a message to Hummel. _Just 2 make it clear, we aint friends Hummel. But txt me wen u get 2 da game. This shit is fucked up._

Leaning back on his pillow, Dave sighed. How did he get himself into this mess?

* * *

_**Sorry about the dialogue overload. I wanted the phone conversation in this chapter…I know random**_

_**Poor davey! Kurt speaks without thinking sometimes.**_

_**Unrelated point, I read the sports section of the paper with my breakfast and as soon as the words super bowl are seen I'm like all over that…the article didn't mention glee, why did I expect it to? LOL!**_

_**So what did you guys think? A realistic phone conversation between Kurt and Dave?**_

_**As always REVIEW and let me know!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So the last chapter didn't go down too well…I'm assuming people are loosing interest with this story.**_

_**I feel like I might be hitting a slump so lemme know if you want this to carry on seeing as I'm not feeling very inspired at the moment.**_

* * *

As soon as Kurt entered Ranger Park's gym with Blaine, he received a text. _WTF r u wearing? This is a b-ball match Hummel._

Kurt rolled his eyes at the message. Trust Karofsky to say such things. He was wearing a dark pink, cashmere wrap-around with his favourite grey skinny jeans. He didn't care that he was at a basketball match. He was in danger of loosing Blaine. This wasn't the time to get complacent with his clothing. _Where are you sitting Karofsky?_

Kurt got a reply almost instantly. _Not near u. _He scowled at the message before pocketing his phone and following Blaine to the bleachers. They ended up halfway up, a third of the way in. The view of the court was reasonably good. While Blaine chatted away excitedly about how he'd never been to a basketball game before, Kurt peered around discreetly trying to spot a face in the crowd. Skimming through the unknown faces, he spotted Karofsky. He was on the other side of the court wearing a plain red t-shirt. How were they meant to fake their truce if they weren't interacting with each other? Kurt was tempted to go across to Karofsky and demand he sit near the Dalton boys, but he thought otherwise when the Ranger Park Cheerleaders came into view and started their routines. Instead, Kurt settled to glare at the boy across from him, with wasn't as easy as it seemed, what with all the cheering taking place.

His phone buzzed. _Quit staring me u freak._

Kurt shook his head. What was wrong with the boy? _Well all you have to do is come over and say hi. Is that so hard?_

_It is if ure da prick I have 2 say hi 2; _was the reply that Kurt was given.

Kurt was just about to reply with a witty comment of his own, but Blaine interrupted his typing. "Who's keeping your attention, Kurt?"

"Umm...just Mercedes," Kurt said without thinking.

Blaine smiled before switching his gaze back to the cheerleaders. "Tell her I say hello."

Kurt nodded, before putting his phone away just in time to see the players come onto the court and start the game.

Throughout the game Kurt stole glances in Karofsky's direction. It wasn't as if he was following the game anyway. But there was something about the way that Karofsky shouted Kyle's name and cheered that was strange to Kurt. He caught himself thinking that Karofsky almost looked handsome when he smiled. Kurt also noticed that the other boy would put his head in his hands or boo the other team when there was a foul. At one point in the game Kyle was knocked over and Karofsky was the first one on his feet asking if Kyle was okay. Kurt chose not to notice that his boyfriend too, let out a large gasp, when Kyle fell to the floor.

The rest of the game seemed to go by in a blur. Kurt smiled politely and pretended to listen as Blaine explained the rules of the game and what was happening. All he learnt was that Kyle played in position called point guard, whatever than meant. He wanted to be interested, he really did, but he just couldn't see the point of organised sports. Nevertheless, he stayed seated next to Blaine and concentrated on the players instead. Park Rangers had an array of talent. It was a multi-ethnic team and all as equally as tall as, if not taller than Kyle. Kurt couldn't help but notice there was a stunning Indian boy on the team. He had huge eyes and skin almost the colour of caramel. And even though Kurt's gaydar wasn't going off, he couldn't help but flush when the boy cheekily grinned in his direction. The blonde girl in front of Kurt got to her feet and shouted. "GO ON JAI! I LOVE YOU BABE!"

Kurt turned back to Blaine in shame as he realised the grin had been for Jai's girlfriend and not for him. His phone buzzed again causing Kurt to groan. knowing who it was going to be. _O plz, like u'd ever have a chance wit J! hes as str8 as a flagpole._

Kurt smiled despite the insult. _Now look who's the one staring. When is this torture over?_

Kurt looked up and could just about make out his tormentor reading the text and shaking his head in amusement before he saw Karofsky sending a reply. Sure enough, his phone indicated another message._ 10 mins_

Kurt pursed his lips before swiftly typing again. _ Meet me in the boys bathroom straight after the game. We need to work out a strategy for the date._

Kurt didn't get a reply back so he assumed the silence was confirmation that Karofsky was going to meet him. He sat patiently, with his hands in his lap, for the game to finish and excused himself as soon as it had.

Locating the bathroom was surprisingly not a problem. Kurt perched himself against out of the sinks, and waited for his bully.

* * *

Dave strolled into the bathroom on the ground floor of the school building and found Hummel, pissed as hell, tapping his foot rapidly against the linoleum floor with his hands crossed over his chest. Dave didn't need this shit. He wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this crap. "What the hell Karofsky? I've been here nearly twenty minutes. Where were you?"

"Maybe I was checking to see if my boyfriend was okay after they lost the game? What's the deal?" Dave casually crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. Why did Hummel have to make so much drama out of nothing?

Hummel turned his face upwards, as if he was sticking his nose in the air. "Well you should have let me know. It's rude to keep people waiting," he said all uppity.

Dave sneered. He had decided that clearly Hummel had a permanent stick up is ass. Why else would he act the way he did? "Whatever fancy, suck it up. My boyfriend comes before you. Get over it."

"Well, that's just…" Hummel started looking flustered.

"That's what?" said Dave raising his eyebrows. The dude was wearing this pink sweater thing. It was hideous. Like all his clothes. Why did Hummel always try to stand out from the crowd? It was as if he wanted people to know he was a homo. The dickface probably creamed himself dreaming of stupid outfits to wear to school and shit.

"Well that's neither here nor there. Of course your boyfriend comes first. I wasn't implying that he didn't. But this is a little more important. We need to discuss the finer points of the double date and how on earth we are meant to fool our partners into thinking that we are now comfortable in each others company."

"Why don't we just go out there and tell them we're friends now. You know make up some bullshit? You're good at that right?" Dave said stating the obvious. As always, Hummel wanted make up some fucking glittery-ass plan for shits and giggles. Why couldn't he ever be straight forward like Kyle?

Hummel looked like he was about to throw a bitch-fit. "Karofsky! Do you really think that our boyfriends would just believe what we say at face value? No, we need a plan."

Dave shrugged again. "I don't think Kyle would notice either way to be honest. We don't really do much talking when we're together."

Hummel smirked. Dave didn't like the way it looked on him. It messed his pretty face and made him look like a turtle. "Oh that's right. Let me guess? You boys tend to have a more physical relationship? Jocks like you always think with their Winkle!"

"HEY! You don't know what you're- Wait, WINKLE?" There was a short pause before Dave burst out laughing. He had never heard someone's cock being called a winkle before. Was Hummel like 5 years old? The dude really needed to grow up.

Hummel didn't seem to get the joke. "What, may I ask is so funny?"

"Winkle! Dude, you seriously need to get laid!" Dave said through random bouts of laughter. Man, he needed to tell Az that one.

Dave noticed Hummel's cheeks turning pink. The turtle-face had gone and was replaced with one that looked like a mixture between embarrassment and offence. "Well some of us think intercourse is a big deal Karofsky. I don't plan on 'getting laid' as you so crudely put it, until I'm sure he's the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"So pretty Boys not that person?" For some reason, Dave found his voice being laced with hope. Fuck that, he corrected himself in his head. He didn't give a shit whose balls Kurt had been planning on teabagging. At least Dave had tried sex with another boy. Kurt hadn't even joined the club yet. Yep, Dave was definitely one up on him. But all the same, Dave knew Kurt could do better than that shithead, even if he didn't deserve to.

Dave watched as Hummel sighed before looking at his shoes. "I thought he was…" he said in a small voice causing Dave to internally panic. He hadn't meant to make Fancy cry this time, he had just wanted to piss the boy off a little bit. Whatever people thought, he wasn't that much of a douchebag. He needed to think of something to help get Hummel's mind off of Pretty Boy and this fucked up situation. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?" Hummel sighed again but at least now he was looking at Dave.

Dave hesitated before disclosing his personal information. What Kyle had said the other day had been playing on his mind for a while and he couldn't ask Azimio for his opinion. "If your boyfriend says 'best boyfriend ever' in a really sad way, what does that mean?"

Hummel let out a snort. "Why the hell would Kyle think you're the best boyfriend ever?"

Dave rolled his eyes, secretly congratulating himself. The bitch was back. "I think your missing the point Hummel."

Hummel's eyes narrowed. "Well I think we need to address this point. You're a jerk. So how do you get to be 'the best boyfriend ever'?"

"You don't even know me," Dave said. He should have just let him cry. He mentally kicked himself for falling for Hummel's vulnerable side again.

"Well I knew you well enough for you to kiss me," his tone was cattish.

Dave walked to the sink and leaned against it with his hands. "Why do you keep bringing that shit up? Can't you just forget it already?"

"Forget about it?"

"Yeah. Quit. Bringing. It. Up." Dave talked really slowly as if he was talking to a moron. He reminded himself that he was.

Hummel rearranged himself so that his hands were on his hips and widened his stance. "YOU STEAL MY FIRST KISS; PRACTICALLY LIP RAPING ME AND YOU WANT ME TO FORGET ABOUT IT?"

"LIP RAPE? What the FUCK Hummel? Not that I care what you think of me, but I'm not a RAPIST! It was just a kiss. How the fuck was I meant to know you'd never kissed anyone." Dave was fuming. It wasn't his fault. The guy had been gay all his freaking life. Dave had just assumed the fairy had had a ton of kisses from all the homos in the Ohio by now.

"Well maybe you could have asked before you forced yourself on me."

Dave was getting a headache. Talking to Hummel was like shooting yourself in the leg every time. He didn't even know why the fuck he tried. "I didn't even know what I was doing until I kissed you!"

"That's not a reason," Hummel said hotly.

This irritated Dave even further. "Do you think I don't regret kissing you? It was fucking hanging over me like some big gay neon sign."

"What?" Finally Hummel had simmered.

"You heard me. I wish I had never kissed you," Dave repeated not to kindly.

"…"

"I wish I'd never lost control. I wish I'd never wasted years of my life wanting you. I wish I'd never had a fucking, childish crush on a prick like you. FUCK!" Dave swept a hair over his hair. He wasn't even thinking about the words that were coming out of his mouth. All his pent up anger was coming out and there was no way of stopping it. "I SWEAR if I could fucking take that four seconds back I would but-" The next thing Dave saw was Kurt Hummel charging towards him. He looked furious with his tiny hands clenched into fists. He was going to hit him and Dave wasn't going to stop him. As Hummel lunged for him, Dave put his hands out in surrender. He wasn't going to get into a fist-fight with Hummel.

But Dave's eyes widened with shock as Hummel grabbed the sides of his face with his hands and forced his lips against Dave's, all the while holding Dave's head firmly in place. After a couple of seconds, he brutally pushed the bigger boy away and used the back of his hand to wipe his lips in disgust. "THERE! Have your stupid kiss back. But don't you ever talk to me again. I don't care if Blaine and Kyle are friends. I want nothing to do with you!"

Dave watched as Hummel stomped his left foot for dramatic effect before spinning on his heel and storming out of the boys bathroom.

FUCK.

All Dave could do was touch his lips lightly.

He needed them to stop fucking tingling.

* * *

Kurt headed back to the gym livid at Karofsky. How dare that boy want to take the kiss back? He was the one that initiated the kiss and now he was acting like he was the victim and that he'd never wanted to kiss Kurt in the first place. Well Kurt had shown him. He could still picture Karofsky's expression just before he left the bathroom. It served him right for being so blasé about Kurt's first kiss. And he'd done it to prove a point. It wasn't like he was cheating on Blaine or anything.

Kurt shook his head and pulled out his phone. There were no missed calls or messages. He naturally assumed that his boyfriend was occupied with talking to his new friend and headed in the direction of the gym.

As he walked in, he saw that he was indeed correct. On the other side of the large room, Blaine and Kyle were sitting side by side on the, now empty, bleachers, deep in conversation. Kurt noticed that Kyle was changing a basketball between his hands casually. As Kurt raised a hand to indicate his presence, he froze mid-wave. Kurt observed as his boyfriend softly trailed the fingers of his right hand over Kyle's cheek. Both boys were oblivious to who was around, staring at only each other.

Kurt knew what was happening before it even had. He wanted to scream and shout until his lungs burst. He wanted to say something to make them snap out of whatever lustful haze they had found themselves in, but he could only watch in horror as his beautiful Blaine lent further towards Kyle, while tilting the player's face closer to his. As the distance between the two boys closed, Kurt felt nauseous. His legs felt weak and he couldn't think straight.

Out of nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed each arm tightly around his biceps, forcing him to stay upright, but dragging him towards the exit. "Let's get out of here Hummel."

It was Karofsky.

* * *

_**If I do carry on with this story the next chapter will be mostly Kurt and Dave interaction and how each of them copes with what's happened :S**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! Even if it's to let me know that I shouldn't waste my time on this crap. I won't be offended. Promise.**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**p.s. I wrote a small Klaine one-shot. I don't think Kurtofsky shippers were happy that I did and the Klaine shippers hated it coz it was all one-sided Kurt and Blaine just being a friend. Either way only got one review. Check it out, let me know what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, 32 reviews for the last chapter? What the hell guys? Thank you so much for being so lovely! :D**_

_**Now I feel like a right idiot for thinking about discontinuing.**_

_**Anyway, I got a way more inspired and knocked this out between doing speculum and bi-manual examinations on unsuspecting ladies. LOL! :D**_

* * *

Dave walked back to their table with two cups of black coffee in either hand. Not that Hummel needed it. Dave had spent the last thirty minutes trying to look sympathetic and refrained from slapping the boy in the face, but he was getting tired of it. He had found Hummel all but ready to pass out at the sight of his precious Pretty Boy and Kyle making out. Dave had managed to drag the wreck of a guy into one of the nearby cafes. It wasn't like he could just leave the guy. Not when he looked like a sad puppy. Damn Hummel and his freaking cuteness, always putting Dave into the shittest of situations. He just found out that his boyfriend cheated on him, he didn't need someone else, least of all Hummel, coming along for the ride.

Hummel was now just saying random words. Dave wondered if the guy had totally lost his mind. "What I…How could he…I mean what…After all the…But what did I…He can't just…Oh my gosh…What am I going to do?"

Dave raised his eyebrows at the last and only comprehendible comment. Seriously? "Get a fucking grip Hummel!"

The Dalton boy finally stopped his bullshit. "What?"

"Your acting like the world stopped turning. Guess what? It hasn't," Dave gestured around the café to prove his point. People were still going about their daily business.

Hummel didn't seem to understand. "Huh?"

"Pull yourself together, your embarrassing me," Dave said. He knew that the couple on the left of them had been looking at Dave as if he was some sort of monster hurting the boy opposite him. Not that Dave got embarrassed easily; but he wasn't the bad guy for once and he still ended up getting stick for it.

"Excuse me? I've just caught my boyfriend cheating on me. I think I have a right to be upset." Hummel's eyes flashed with anger. "I don't get it, why aren't you more upset?"

Dave shrugged. Hummel was on need to know information. This didn't qualify as such. "Shit happens."

"Shit happens? Your boyfriend cheated on you and all you can say is shit happens? Oh wait, I forget how can you be upset if you don't have a heart?" Hummel spat out harshly.

"Screw you Hummel. I was fucking trying to help you out, taking you here, listening to you bitch on about how your life is fucking over just because your precious boyfriend cheated. Well guess what? He was your first boyfriend. You're going to have tons! You're going to leave this shit-hole of a town and go some place like New York or LA and have boys falling at your feet. And me, I'm going to be stuck in Lima forever, with a dead end job and no-one. And you're telling me you're life is over. For once in your life Hummel, Man up." Dave stood suddenly, not wanting to be anywhere near Hummel. He was trying to be nice. Help the guy out. He didn't need extra shit.

SHIT!

What was Kyle thinking?

Kurt grabbed onto his sleeve before he could move away. "Please stay. I don't really want to be here on my own."

Dave went against his better judgement and sat back down.

Hummel shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "Can I say something? About what you just said?"

Dave didn't say yes or no. Hummel took it as a yes. Just as he was about to speak, the younger boy's phone beeped simultaneous to Dave's own phone vibrating. _Where u ?_

Kyle.

He groaned inwardly and switched his phone off. Dave watched Hummel's face change from anger to sadness to anger again. The boy before him then mimicked Dave and switched his phone off too. Both sighed and took a silent sip of coffee. Dave let the warm, brown, liquid glide down his throat, savouring the bitter taste. He didn't even like coffee, but that was beside the point. He'd only bought the stuff to get away from Hummel's blubbering for a while. Dave rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Regardless of whether or not I do succeed in my quest for fame in LA or New York, I don't for one minute think that I'll have men falling it my feet," said Hummel as if there hadn't been a break in the conversation where their shitface boyfriends hadn't pretended to give a damn about them. The singer even offered Dave a small smile. "But, it was nice of you to say so. Besides I thought Blaine and I had something special."

Dave sighed again. It looked like he was the one that had to give Hummel a dose of reality. "You're sixteen, Fancy."

Hummel's arched eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Meaning?"

"I'm pretty sure only like one in a million sixteen year olds knows what real love is. Just put it down to experience and move on." Dave shrugged like it was just one of those things. He wasn't going to ball his eyes over Kyle. Fuck that. He was a man. Well as much of a man as a seventeen year old could be.

"Is that what you're going to do by staying in Lima and being lonely the rest of your life?" Hummel said pissing Dave off.

"Why do you even care all of a sudden?" Dave narrowed his eyes at Hummel who just stared right back. "Look, guys like me don't get many chances. I didn't deserve a boyfriend like Kyle after what I did to you. It's not a big deal; I got what was coming to me."

"Karofsky…No-one, not even you deserves to be cheated on," he said shrewdly.

"Yeah, well…Like I said, shit happens." Dave looked down at his coffee cup. He couldn't handle the intense look Hummel was giving him. It was like the fairy was studying every part of Dave's face. Dave thought he was probably wondering how a guy like him could even get a boyfriend in the first place.

"You really liked Kyle, huh?" It finally clicked for Hummel and Dave thought he could kick himself for being so transparent.

He kept quiet, unsure of how to respond. "…"

Hummel's hand reached forward across the table but pulled it back when Dave gave him a look of horror. He didn't need Hummel to hold his hand. He wasn't a little kid. Hummel let out a deep breath. "I know we're not friends or anything and I still haven't forgiven you for all the shit you put me through, but, if you need someone to talk to…"

"Shut your face Hummel. Before I make you," Dave snapped. He wasn't a girl that needed ice-cream and a rom-com DVD. He just needed to be left alone. Hummel jolted back in his seat and clamped his mouth shut. Dave cursed himself mentally; why didn't he ever think before he spoke? He'd just scared Hummel all over again. "Sorry," he said gruffly.

Kurt nodded shortly, accepting the apology but didn't say anything further. Falling back into comfortable silence, Dave wondered what exactly Hummel put in his hair to get to look so cute but sexy at the same time. Not that he liked the guy anymore, he'd always just wondered. It wasn't as if he had ever touched it to even know what it felt like. Not that he had touched Hummel very much, apart from all the shoving and kissing. And not that he even wanted to anymore. Dave screwed his eyes shut forcing his thoughts on something more neutral. He wasn't going to turn into stalker Karofsky again. He didn't want to be like that. Why did Hummel have to make everything so difficult for him?

"What about Hockey?" Hummel said in a fake cheery tone. Dave figured the guy was attempting to lighten the mood.

"What _about _Hockey?" Dave repeated emphasising the word about. He didn't understand Fancy's reaction.

Hummel continued in the same tone. "How's all that been going?"

Dave gave Hummel a sideways look. The boy was weird. "It's fine. A scout came to see me a couple of weeks back."

"Oh, that's good…" Hummel said feigning interest.

Dave was already sick of this shit. "What are you doing Hummel?"

"What? I'm just trying to make conversation. You know, find out a little about your life." Dave thought it was strange that his voice sounded genuinely interested. Since when had he even wanted to give Dave the time of day?

"Seriously Hummel, don't even bother trying to give a fuck about me. Of all people, you shouldn't have to. Not now, not ever. Got that?" And Dave truly believed that.

"Well someone has to." Hummel hadn't even flinched at Dave's rough tone.

"Excuse me?" The smaller boy was starting to piss him off even more than usual. Why couldn't he ever drop anything?

"Come on Karofsky! What's the harm in being allies?" Hummel continued to press.

"And what happens if I go all psycho on you and fuck up your life again?" Why couldn't Hummel understand that Dave wasn't good for him to be around?

"Yeah, I don't think you're going to do that. You're out now. You have no reason to. And you don't seem all that scary anymore." his ex-victim stated plainly.

"Right, my bad." Dave said. More fool him.

"You do realise that if you keep everything bottled up, you are eventually going to explode. Look at what happened last time. You ended up kissing me."

Hummel was really annoying him now. "Really? You are going to bring that up AGAIN, after what just happened in the bathroom?" Dave said heatedly.

The boy opposite the jock put his hands out in surrender. "Okay, okay! I get it's a raw subject. But regardless, I think you need someone to talk to."

"I don't do talking about feelings and shit," said Dave because he didn't.

"I came to that conclusion a while back," said the other boy slightly amused.

Dave was frustrated. "So why are you pushing it?"

"I just think it would be beneficial for the both of us, if we got along. And maybe help each other through this ordeal."

A nagging question filled the back of Dave's mind. He had to ask. "Is this because I'm the only other gay guy you know?" He didn't need someone clinging on to him. He wanted to be his own person, not Hummel's sitter because he couldn't handle the thought of going back to hanging out with straight people all the time.

Dave gave him props for not lying. "Partly…" But that didn't stop him getting even more irritated.

"Right…in that case; no thanks." Dave got up a second time to leave. He couldn't breathe.

"Karofsky-" Hummel started to say something more but Dave cut him off.

"No offence…I just CAN'T do this friends thing with you." He couldn't. Not after everything that happened. Not after what happened when Dave found out Hummel had left McKinley. Not after what had happened at the game. He hadn't spent the last four months getting his head straight just for it to be turned into shit again.

"Why?" There was no malice in his voice. It seemed like the boy was just curious.

Dave didn't want to talk about it. Fuck talking. He was done. "I'm going to go find Kyle. See you around Hummel."

Kurt's head shot up so that he could look Dave in the eye seeing as he was still seated, hands around his now cold, coffee cup. "Wait. What are you going to say?"

Dave shrugged in a non-committal way. "Gonna tell him I know. Even if he cheated, Kyle's an awesome guy. I don't want to loose a bro. Maybe you should talk to Pretty Boy."

Dave saw Hummel's eyes widen. "I can't just be friends with Blaine!"

"I don't blame you," Dave said with a grin that didn't quite reach the eyes. He was mildly surprised when Hummel smiled back.

As he left Dave wondered if he had ever just talked to Kyle or even Az for that long before.

* * *

"Didn't you get my message? Where have you been? We were supposed to meet Blaine and Kurt for dinner ages ago. Except Kurt seems to have gone AWOL too. I tried ringing you but your phone was switched off. Did you run out of juice again?" Dave wondered how Kyle could act so normal after what he had just done.

He just wanted this done. "I was with Hummel."

Kyle grinned. "Oh yeah? Found something in common?"

Dave wasn't exactly in the mood for Kyle's humour. "Yeah we did. Both of our boyfriends are cheaters," he said bluntly. There. Now it was all in the open and Kyle could do what he liked with it.

Kyle's grin was lost instantly. "What?" he said shakily. It was the first time where Dave had seen him loose his confidence. Nothing usually fazed the boy.

"You heard me. We saw you guys kissing after the game," Dave revealed.

"SHIT!" Kyle looked panicked.

Dave didn't want the guy to feel too distraught. He patted Kyle on the back lightly. "Seriously, don't sweat it."

"No. I have to explain," Kyle said desperately.

Dave shook his head. He didn't want some lame ass excuse. "No you really don't. I get it. Blaine is obviously the better choice. But even if I think he's a prick, Hummel didn't deserve to find out like that. I'm just saying." And he was just saying. He didn't care that Hummel was upset. He really didn't.

Kyle hung his head in shame. Dave was starting to feel bad for him. Talk about a fucked up situation. Kyle sighed. "You didn't deserve to find out like that either."

Dave shrugged like it was some minor thing. "Shit like that's karma or something right? I was a dickhead."

"I didn't cheat on you because I think Blaine's better. We just have this thing. I can't explain it." Kyle cocked his head so he was facing Dave again. Kyle really was a handsome fuck.

"I didn't ask you to." It wasn't as if Dave would have been happy with any explanation really.

"Please. Dave…" Kyle almost whined.

Dave reluctantly threw the guy a bone. "You guys have a thing. Right. I get it."

But Kyle wasn't finished. "I like you Dave. I really do. But we can't pretend. We got together because it was convenient. We were the only gay dudes available. Yeah, we had sex and that was great, because it really was. But you were like a friend I happened to sleep with."

"Like friends with benefits rather than actual boyfriends?" Dave said finally understanding.

"Exactly. We didn't do couply stuff. It's like I wanna get Blaine flowers and take him to the movies and hold his hand. He makes me wanna sing in the shower. It's like weird dude. But in a good way. I feel funny when he looks at me. Shit I know I sound like a girl but I get all happy when he texts me." Dave watched as Kyle drifted off into some fucked up daydream about Pretty Boy no doubt.

"Good for you," said Dave sarcastically. Thinking about it, he'd never once felt those things about Kyle. Hummel on the other hand used to fucking give him palpations with just one glance. He didn't anymore. Not even one bit.

"You have to believe me when I say you were a great boyfriend. You really were," his tone appeared sincere.

Dave didn't believe him. "Sure…"

Kyle poked his bicep so that Dave would face him. "Karofsky! Why can't you see you're a good person? So you messed up a bit. Okay, a lot. But you tried to sort it. You turned stuff around. You're funny and cuddly and protecting and a sex god and you don't even see it. Any guy would be proud to call you his boyfriend."

Dave frowned. "Except you."

"You hate me don't you?" Kyle asked in a small voice.

Dave shook his head. "I'm just mad because you're the closest thing to a boyfriend I'm gonna get."

"I PROMISE you David Karofsky, some guy is going to fall completely head over heels for you, just because you're you."

Dave let out a smug smile, although it was a little forced. "Maybe Hummel has a point. Talking shit out was a good idea."

Kyle wrapped his arms around Dave and pulled him in for a tight hug. They were going to be alright.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU!" Kurt's palm made contact with Blaine's face. The noise caused a school girl passing by to look up in horror. Blaine touched the point of contact gingerly. It was evidently going to leave a mark.

"Kurt…"

But Kurt was fuming. He just wanted lash out. "Don't deny it! I saw you with Kyle. Kissing him like you didn't have a care in the world. You should have had a quick glance around the room to see if you had an audience Blaine. Or was it just a performance for my benefit? Its hurtful way of telling someone the relationship is over don't you think?"

Blaine tried to protest. "I never wanted to hurt you Kurt."

But Kurt didn't want to hear anymore untruths. "Well then, you shouldn't have locked lips with someone else."

"We didn't plan it," Blaine said looking visibly upset.

But Kurt didn't let up. "Because that makes it okay? You knew how much I liked you! You shouldn't have led me on!"

"We were friends Kurt. And then you wanted something more and I thought you were cute, and we got on, so I agreed. I thought the spark would come with time. It didn't. But there was with Kyle. I know it was wrong and I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt you. You're a great friend," Blaine said finally getting out what he had wanted to say for a while now.

"Friend?" Kurt said through gritted teeth. Screw Blaine Anderson and his stupid, perfect, mannerisms and serenading skills.

Blaine tried to grab Kurt's arm but he shrugged the other boy off roughly. "Wait where are you going?"

"I don't want to listen to this. And just an FYI; you've just lost that great friend." As gracefully as he could in the state he was in, Kurt whipped his body around and walked away with this head held high. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to go back to Dalton. Switching his phone on again, Kurt decided to call Finn to pick him up. He wanted someone to talk to.

There was a message waiting. _How'd it go? Wanna hang some more?_

Kurt smiled through his tears. Karofsky never ceased to surprise him.

* * *

_**Who else is stupidly excited for the superbowl ep? I hope I haven't hyped it up too much in my head! :S ITS SO CLOSE!**_

_**Apologies for all the dialogue. SO MUCH TALKING! Eek!**_

_**Was the Kurtofsky talk okay? I didn't want it to be too mushy…but still a bit open...**_

_**And I didn't want Kyle and Blaine to be evil. Was Kyle's explanation right? I dunno…**_

_**I don't know what to make of this chapter, because I know Kurt's being a bit childish at the end but I don't think he would react like Dave would…and he doesn't want to forgive Blaine…**_

_**As always PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**P.s. REVIEWS inspire me, so let me know what you think guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I tried to have some sort of development here, I don't think it worked. I'm kinda too excited for the super bowl episode to care about how crap this is so…**_

_**I JUST NEED DAVE KAROFSKY ON SCREEN like NOW!**_

_**Plus I was totally reading Pride and Prejudice again and Dave is so Mr Darcy to Kurt's Elizabeth Bennet.**_

* * *

Kurt watched Karofsky from the couch, unsure of whether to be amused or annoyed. The older boy was sitting a few feet away, on a large, blue, bean-bag and was intensely focused on the plasma screen in front of him. His large fingers were pressing the controls of his games console with force and his tongue was poking out of his mouth in concentration. He hadn't really said a word since Kurt had arrived at his home thirty minutes after he had sent the text. Karofsky had simply gesture to the couch and resumed his game. Kurt had removed his red boots and had sat, cross-legged on the couch and waited patiently for the older boy to begin the conversation. But he hadn't said a word.

"Forgive me for assuming, but I thought that the reason you contacted me was to talk. Not that I don't enjoy watching a digital version of yourself ripping another mans head off. But I really could be using my time more wisely. My presence doesn't seem to be needed-"

Karofsky tossed a control over to Kurt who just about managed to catch the thing without looking uncoordinated. "Wanna play?"

Kurt turned the control over in his hands. It wasn't like the new one that Finn had got for Christmas, it was one of the ones that every boy but Kurt had in middle school. A play station 2 perhaps. Kurt had never really owned a games console before. He wasn't really interested in ever owning one and his father hadn't pushed him into getting one. He shook his head at the Karofsky boy and placed the controller onto the couch beside him, before placing his hands on his lap. "No thanks."

All Karofsky managed was a one shouldered shrug before he went back to playing.

Kurt was starting to get a little bored, but he tried to remember that Karofsky wanted him there and if this little arrangement was to work, he had to make an effort to get along. Kurt got to his feet. "Is it okay if I have a look around?"

"Knock yourself out," Karofsky replied not even bothering to look up from his game.

Kurt padded through the living room to the kitchen in his matching red socks. Pouring himself a glass of water, he looked around the kitchen. Kurt hadn't really known what to expect when he pulled up to the Karofsky house. But he sure wasn't expecting a relatively normal home with nothing out of the ordinary except some overgrown weeds in the front yard. As Kurt headed to the front of the house, towards the staircase, he noticed pictures along the wall of the staircase. Walking up slowly, he took his time studying each one. A small baby girl, then a baby boy, toddlers and a cute family picture with all of the Karofskys. Dave looked about four and the girl looked seven or eight. But Kurt also noticed that there were no other pictures of Karofsky after this. He wondered why that was. And how could the happy boy in the pictures have turned into such a thug in high school?

Finding himself on the landing of the second floor, Kurt peered into the first bedroom. His face lit up when he saw that it was decorated pink with silver stars. There was even a large dollhouse in one of the corners, though it had gathered dust, showing that it hadn't been touched for a long time. Kurt also saw that the bookshelves and walls were pretty much bare. He wondered whether his tormentor's sister had moved out or gone to college.

Leaving the room, Kurt opened the next door. It had to be Karofsky's. The walls were painted sky blue there were many different posters of hockey players that Kurt had never seen before in his life. Taking a deep breath, Kurt smelt the faint waft of Karofsky's sweat mixed with his choice of deodorant. Surprisingly to Kurt, it was more intoxicating rather than unpleasant. Kurt moved over to the bed and smoothed out the darker blue duvet cover before taking a seat. Looking around the room, he let his mind wonder. This was the first time that he had been in another gay boy's bedroom. It should have been a pivotal moment in his life. He didn't know if he should leave. After all, Karofsky hadn't really given him permission to sit in his bedroom. But something made Kurt stay. Picking up a crumpled wad of card from Karofsky's bedside table, Kurt smoothed it out to find a picture of Kyle Adams smiling up at him. Kurt scrunched the picture back up and put it back where he had found it. Suddenly it occurred to him that Karofsky had had an intimate relationship with the other boy. Probably even more so than Kurt had had with Blaine. Kurt couldn't be sure, but there was a high chance that Karofsky lost his virginity to Kyle in this very bedroom. He bolted to his feet and stepped away from the bed. They had probably done it a bunch of time on that very bed. Kurt felt slightly nauseous at the thought of Blaine and Kyle doing the very same thing in Blaine's dorm room.

"What are you doing?" Karofsky was standing in the doorway to his bedroom leaning against the frame, looking quizzically at Kurt. He raised his eyebrows before walking over to his desk, brushing past the smaller boy. Kurt had to will his body not to react when he felt Karofsky's arm hair, lightly brush over his bare arm. What had Karofsky just said?

"Erm…"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you just standing there?" Kurt could hear the amusement in Karofsky's voice.

Kurt was embarrassed and thankfully his brain began to function again. "Me? What's wrong with you? You call me over to talk and you've barely said two words to be. We might as well not even be in the same house." Kurt went into his default defensive talk. He didn't like to be embarrassed.

"Okay, I'll just leave you to bitch up here. I'm going to be downstairs watching The Hangover like a sane person." Kurt could tell he wasn't in the mood for a scrap but he was still curious as to why he was called here.

"If you just wanted to watch a DVD why didn't you call Azimio or one of your other friends?"

Karofsky was already near the door again, but he turned back around to give his answer. "Because I text you," he said before making his way out of the room.

Kurt screwed up his face in confusion. "I just don't understand you!" he called out, unsure of whether or not the other boy had heard him. Dave didn't respond. Was Karofsky just going to leave him in his bedroom? With free reign to do whatever he wanted? Kurt would hate even the thought of another boy in his room, touching his things, when he wasn't there to supervise. Kurt sighed to himself. Maybe Karofsky would open up during the film.

"Hummel, I'm ordering take away. What do you want?" Kurt heard Dave call from the bottom of the stairs. He didn't know if he should be insulted that Dave assumed that Kurt was just going to take his passive-aggressive behaviour and stay or flattered that he actually asked. What was going on anyway? First he wants Kurt's company, then he doesn't care either way and now he's ordering food. Kurt didn't want to stay but his stomach betray him when he let out a large growl. He had told Carole and Burt that he was going for a dinner date and now it was past nine. He was famished.

"Yo Hummel! You still alive?"

"Um…anything as long as it's low in fat and carbs," said Kurt absentmindedly as a certain box caught his eye.

* * *

Dave wondered what exactly Hummel was doing up in his bedroom for so long. It was weird to think that Hummel was up there by himself. Dave couldn't even count the number of times he'd pictured Fancy up there on his bed. He'd never for once believed that it would actually happen.

SHIT he thought as he remembered the box of tissues under his bed from times where he'd end up thinking of Hummel in a not so innocent way. He prayed that the boy didn't find them. That would be awkward to explain to such a pure mind. He wondered if the other boy even jerked himself off but stopped himself when he felt his pants becoming familiarly tight. He really needed to get any thoughts of Hummel jerking off on Dave's bed out of his mind.

A noise to the side of him thankfully snapped him away. "What's this?" said the other boy throwing an object in Dave's general direction. How had Dave not heard him come down the stairs?

FUCK!

This was way worse than the Clean up–Kleenex thing.

"You said you'd returned it." Hummel's hands were on his hips.

"I lied," said Dave trying to sound as cool as he could in his condition.

"Clearly." The dude looked at the hat again. "Did you pick it out?"

"Yeah. So? Take it. Whatever. I don't give a fuck," Dave said a little too defensively.

"I'm just surprised. In a good way." Dave flinched as Kurt sat down on the couch too. The Karofsky boy rearranged himself, relieved that his boner had more or less gone. "I tried it on. It fits."

"But?" said Dave waiting on the bitchy comment that was bound to come out of those lips. There was always a bitchy comment directed at Dave when it came to Fancy.

"No buts. It's a nice hat. Not something I would have picked out for myself, but it's nice nonetheless. It helps that it doesn't look too horrible on me," he said before grabbing the hat and proving his point by placing it on his head.

Dave looked away. It felt weird seeing Hummel wearing it after all this time. "Great," he said with a tinge of sarcasm.

"But you should really return it. I don't want to give you the impression that I've accepted your apology." Kurt took the hat off of his head and held it out for Dave.

Dave looked at the hat and then back at Kurt. "Just keep the damn thing," he all but growled.

Hummel's face was expressionless. "Okay."

Settling back down into their usual heavy silence, Dave hit play on the DVD and hoped that Hummel wouldn't talk too much. He readjusted himself on the couch and accidently knocked one of his large knees into Hummel's. The smaller boy hissed in pain.

Dave looked at Kurt regretfully. "Sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dave didn't understand why, but the other boy stared at him in amazement before a large grin engulfed his face. "That's the first time you've called me Kurt since that day on the stairwell at school."

Dave still didn't understand why it was such a huge thing. So he had said Hummel's first name. It wasn't as if he didn't know it. He had been crushing on the guy for like two years, after all. But he hadn't really felt like he could use his name. It wasn't like they were friends. Besides he spend his days torturing the kid. Using his name would have made it too personal.

Too real.

How could have he just said Kurt. It slipped out too easily for Dave's liking. He was getting used to having the younger boy around and that was dangerous. "Well I won't make that mistake again, _Hummel_," he said, this time emphasising Hummel.

"Oh," said Ku-Hummel, frowning slightly. "Just so you know _Dave,_ I would prefer it if you called me Kurt. If we are going to be friends or acquaintances or whatever the hell this is, I do think we should be comfortable around each other."

Dave scratched the back of his head. His name sounded weird coming from Kurt. Thankfully before he had to say anything, the doorbell rang indicating their food had arrived. Jumping up, he paid the man and dropped the Chicken Cesar Salad with dressing on the side onto Kurt's lap before heading to the kitchen for cutlery.

Hummel called out. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad's working late tonight. He won't be back until past midnight," Dave responded.

"And your mother?"

Dave paused trying to get his wording right. "Like I said; Dad's working late," he repeated hoping that Hummel wouldn't press. He didn't. Dinner was eaten in complete silence until Hummel raised a hand slowly towards Dave's face.

"You've got a little sauce-" he said as he brushed Dave's cheek with the side of his thumb.

"Yo Karofsky how about a game of B-Ball. Blaine's had to go home and I figured seeing as we're cool…Kurt." Kyle had just entered the house through the backdoor as he usually did in the weekends. He and Dave would shoot hoops in the back yard to work up an appetite. Hummel removed his hand from Dave's face as if he had been electrocuted.

Kyle looked between the two boys. "Am I interrupting something here?"

"NO!" said Dave confidently.

"So what is this like revenge sex or something? If it is then that's cool but be careful Dave, this guy broke your-"

Dave jumped up. "There is not going to be any revenge sex. I don't even know what revenge sex is."

Dave saw Hummel hesitate on the couch. "Um…do you want me to go?"

"SIT DOWN HUMMEL! Kyle is just leaving," he whipped his head to the couch making sure that Hummel hadn't moved.

Kyle butted in. "I am? If you guys want to be left alone, just say the word."

"We don't want to be left alone," Dave said instantly. There was nothing to be left alone for.

"We don't?" he heard Kurt say behind him. He was confused. Kurt wanted to be alone with him?

"You do?" Dave asked facing the couch again. Why couldn't Kyle and Hummel stand next to each other? He was getting neck ache.

Hummel crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I thought you wanted to talk."

What was with Hummel and his talking thing? Hadn't they done enough talking for one day? "I wanted to hang. Not talk. Just hang. I thought you were all upset and shit about Blaine and I was trying to be nice."

"Or you were upset about Kyle," he said like he knew shit.

"I'm still in the room guys." Dave barely heard Kyle speak.

He was too busy getting angry at Hummel again. "Don't try and deny it Karofsky, I saw that screwed up picture of Kyle on your table."

Dave heard Kyle speak again, somewhere behind him. "You screwed up a picture of me?"

He copied his new acquaintance's stance. "Oh so we are back to Karofsky now, are we? What happened to being friends?"

Kyle tried again. "Shall I just come back tomorrow?"

"You didn't want to be friends. You made that pretty clear. You don't even need me here. You've got Kyle. He'll 'hang' with you." Dave thought he imagined the hurt tone in Hummel's voice.

Dave snapped. "I DON'T WANT KYLE!"

Everyone stilled.

Kyle was first to say something. "Well that's just rude."

"I mean, I'm just trying to not screw anything up but I can't even look at Kyle right, let alone be his friend. And then your standing in my bedroom and my head is thinking about you doing- FUCK! This is so fucked up!" He'd lost it. He was trying to man up and he lost it. Hummel was looking at him as if he'd completely flipped and Dave wondered if he actually had. He couldn't do anything but lunge up the stairs and head straight to his bedroom. Locking the door behind him he slammed his palm against it. FUCK! He slid down and held his head between his hands. He knew what this was. He'd had one of these after that game night.

He was having a panic attack.

* * *

Kurt knocked on the bedroom door. Kyle had left more or less straight after Dave's outburst. He'd mumbled an apology to Kurt had just left. It was half ten. He knew he didn't really have a curfew for the weekend, but he wasn't sure of whether it was safe to stay. He sat on the couch for fifteen full minutes knowing that Dave wanted to be alone. But he couldn't leave Dave like that. So he had climbed the stairs to Dave's bedroom and plucked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Dave? Are you okay?" Kurt asked and waited for a reply. There was none, so he carried on. "Kyle's gone. It's just me. If you want me to go, just say the word."

He waited again, but there was no sign of moment. Kurt dropped his shoulders, defeated, and turned to leave, just as he he'd the door unlock. It didn't open however. Kurt took the unlocking as invitation to come in. Dave was sitting up on his bed, arms resting on his large thighs. Kurt hovered in the doorway before taking a seat next to the boy. "You okay?"

Dave shrugged.

"It's okay to be upset about Kyle. He was your first boyfriend. You're going to have tons of boyfriends Karofsky. You're going to get a scholarship, and play hockey and have guys falling at your feet." Kurt said adapting Dave's speech to him earlier that day. He hoped to at least get a smile out of the other boy.

He made do with a snort. "Thanks Hummel."

"You know, if you'd said we were going to have revenge sex, I would have played along," Kurt said in attempt to make the guy feel better. Karofsky wasn't really that bad once you got past his bullshit.

Dave snorted again. "Yeah, right. You would've kicked me in the balls."

Kurt grinned. "True, I would've."

Dave rubbed a temple with one of his hands. "This sucks."

"Yeah." Kurt didn't know what he was doing but he let his head fall onto Karofsky's inviting shoulder. He felt the other boy tense next to him and nearly lifted his head again in fear of Karofsky hurting him. But the hockey player didn't shrug him off or even say a word.

"I'm back at school on Monday with Blaine," said Kurt voicing his thoughts aloud.

"You gonna try and talk to him again?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm tempted to tell him we had revenge sex."

Dave laughed. "What is with you and revenge sex thing?"

Kurt giggled. "It just sounds so fun."

"Are you saying you-?" Kurt saw the look of panic on the other boy's face.

"NO!" Kurt said a little too quickly sitting back upright. He saw Dave raise his eyebrows. "Not that you're unattractive, I just-"

"Chill your beans Hummel, I ain't gonna hit ya."

Kurt needed to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "Well I better go," he said lifting himself off the bed. He failed to notice a heavy book on the floor and stumbled. He couldn't stop himself from falling onto Karofsky's lap. Dave's eyes widened in shock as Kurt's unexpected weight knocked him backwards. Both froze as Kurt lay on top of Dave. Kurt couldn't stop himself thinking that Dave had a great body. If he leaned a little more forward Kurt would be kissing him. Dave just stared back at him.

But it was Kurt's turn to panic as he scrambled to his feet and made his excuses before grabbing his boots and jacket and making his escape. He didn't look back once. On the drive back Kurt tried to reason with himself. His heart was only hammering away from shock.

It was only shock.

And dammit, he'd left the hat!

* * *

_**See told you it was CRAP!**_

_**So reviews would be nice! I love them very very much.**_

_**Even the negative ones! (BTW to caroll who was anon, I'm sorry if you thought it went lame after chapter 1, it started as a one-shot so you can take it as such, if you prefer :D)**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

**_P.s. This is my LEAST favourite chapter of any Kurtofsky story I've written so I would love opinions!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**So **__**the Superbowl episode has fried my brain…SO MUCH KAROFSKY EPICNESS! :D I know some people are bummed that Karofsky was like F-you to Finn when he suggested that he should apologise to Kurt and join glee….but I thought that was so in character! And his smile…*drool***_

_**I LOVED EVERY SCENE WITH HIM IN IT! I'm so ridiculously happy right now it's not even funny!**_

_**So yeah…TONS OF INSPIRATION!**_

* * *

It had been over two weeks since Kurt had fled from Karofsky's house. He was back at Dalton and was successfully avoiding Blaine apart from Warbler practice where neither attempted to speak to each other. It was clear to the others that something had happened over that weekend, but thankfully no one had brought it up. And when opportunities for solos came up, Kurt didn't even so much as blink. What was the point when everybody knew that Blaine was going to get it? Kurt found it so easy to hate the guy. His confidence suddenly became arrogance. His charm, switched to smugness. Even his thoughtful musings turned to condescending drivel. But one thing that Kurt couldn't change was that he was still extremely good-looking. That and the fact that he had a boyfriend and Kurt was without one.

Kurt's roommate Seb wasn't much help. He too was in the Warblers and had been singing Blaine's praises every second of everyday. He'd told Kurt he was straight when they had first met, but his obsession with impressing the Anderson boy made Kurt think otherwise. Or did Blaine just possess some sort of power to make any gay guy as well as straight fall for him?

Kurt couldn't believe he had been so stupid to fall for his sleaze like that. The boy was a big deal in Dalton and he had just been the new kid. Kurt was sure the older boy would get bored of Kyle soon and move on to something or someone else.

Just as Kurt got ready for bed on Thursday night, his phone flashed indicating an incoming call. Seb had gone out with his, 'girlfriend' that evening, so he was sure he wasn't going to be back at all until Friday morning. Kurt checked the caller ID and took in a sharp breath. It was Karofsky. What did he want? Hadn't Kurt made it painfully clear that he didn't want to talk to the guy? He hadn't replied any of the four messages that Dave had sent since. Kurt contemplated not picking up but decided against it. Maybe Dave would understand if Kurt told him clearly.

"Karofsky?" said Kurt trying to come up with an impromptu speech in his head. There was no point in lengthening out the process.

"You're a JERK!" said the voice on the other end of the line.

To say Kurt was taken aback would have been an understatement. Karofsky's voice was loud and booming. "Excuse me?"

"Getting all up in my face, pretending to give a fuck about me. Screw you Hummel." Dave sounded different. It wasn't just the anger. Something else was not right.

"Now you listen here Karofsky-" Kurt tried again. He wasn't in the mood for a fight; it was already past his bedtime. A boy needed his beauty sleep.

"I th-thought we were getting on! I th-thought you were okay with shit!" Kurt strained to hear the words. Was Karofsky slurring? Kurt couldn't be sure.

"Just a minute…" started Kurt again.

There was a sudden change in subject by Dave. "You left your hat. Do you want me to ship it to you?"

The abrupt change had confused Kurt. What was going on? "Huh?"

"It looked good on you. Maybe I do have fashion sense…" Kurt could almost hear the other boy drifting into his own thoughts.

Kurt was getting worried. "Are you okay Dave?"

"Please don't hate me anymore okay? I don't like it!" Kurt held back a giggle. Dave sounded like a spoilt child.

"Erm…"

"Was it because you saw I had a boner? Because that wasn't for you! Not that your not hot…because _believe me_ you are HOT! But it would like be weird if I randomly got a boner because of you…I'm messed up okay?" Boner? What was Dave talking about? What boner? Kurt didn't have a clue what was going on in this conversion. He wondered if he had accidentally fallen asleep and was dreaming all this madness.

"I promise, I won't get a boner around you again. I swear! Just don't hate me! OWW! Dammit!" Dave suddenly stopped.

Kurt hurt a painful noise and gasped. "Dave? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need to phone for an ambulance?"

"FUCKING LAMPOST COMING OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE!"

This time Kurt didn't hold back the giggle. Was Dave drunk-dialling him? It was amusing to say the least, if not a little disturbing. Kurt's only experience of being drunk hadn't been a good one, but Dave seemed to be a silly drunk. Kurt wondered if the other boy was even in control of his mouth. He couldn't help but feel pleased that Dave still thought he was hot. Not that it even mattered. But it was just nice to know. Kurt heard scuffling on the other end of the line.

"Gimme the phone Karofsky!" Kurt could hear faint mumblings through his cell.

"SCREW YOU AZ! I'm talking to Kurt!" said Dave's loud voice. Kurt held the phone back from his ear. He really didn't want to be deaf in one ear.

"You're embarrassing yourself!" Kurt heard Azimio say.

"You're embarrassing _yourself_!" said Dave addressing Azimio first and then Kurt. "How's Pretty Boy? Tell him I'm gonna come over to your fucking school and knock his head off his body. DICK!"

Kurt chose not to say anything. He decided that maybe he would talk to Dave about drinking alcohol. It didn't really bring out his best qualities.

Azimio spoke again. "Come on! You're drunk. Do you really want to talk to Hummel like this?"

Dave let out a large belch. "He hates me anyway…I don't give a fuck. I hate him. FUCK YOU HUMMEL!"

"Gimme the phone Karofsky!"

"Nooo…Mfph-" was the last thing that Kurt heard before the line went dead. Kurt stared at the phone not really sure what to do. And why did the fact that Karofsky saying that he hated Kurt annoy him so much? He knew that Dave was drunk. He wasn't in his right mind. Everything he said was probably fabricated, but it still nagged at Kurt as he lay his head to sleep. Not that he did sleep. He tossed and turned for a good few hours before sleep finally engulfed him until his alarm rang the following morning.

There was already a text waiting for him when he woke up. _Sorry! Az said I was a dick. I was drunk._

Kurt laughed despite himself remembering the antics of last night. It had been pretty funny apart from the hating thing. _Do you even know what you're apologising for saying?_

_Everything?_

Kurt smiled again before typing another message. _So you aren't going to ship the hat to me after all?_

It seemed that Dave didn't understand his teasing. _Do u want me 2? I did ask b4. U didnt reply 2 my texts._

Kurt suddenly felt bad. He was so wrapped up in freaking out about even thinking of kissing Karofsky that he hadn't realised that the other boy might've taken it the wrong way. _Yeah, I'm sorry for that._

_That was a dick move. If u didnt wanna hang u cudda just said__, u know?_ Kurt stared at the text from Dave unsure of how to reply. He knew Dave was upset but it wasn't like he could explain himself. What was he going to say? He replayed the fall in his head. How could Dave even make Kurt think about kissing him? He wasn't allowed to think about kissing his bully. And besides Dave was all wrong for Kurt. Kurt wanted a boyfriend like Blaine, didn't he? And Kurt was pretty certain that Dave Karofsky was as different as Blaine Anderson as you could get. Ignoring the text, Kurt got out of bed and showered in the shared bathroom before getting dressed in his uniform. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he had forgot to switch on the radio and do his usual morning warm-up song.

It wasn't until he was down for breakfast that his phone flashed again. _So u ignorin me again? Real classy, Hummel. What did I even do? _Kurt cringed as he read the text, but pocketed the phone without a reply. It was probably best if he didn't talk to Karofsky in a while. Kurt looked out of the window as he ate his egg-white omelette by himself which seemed to be routine now his relationship with Blaine had halted.

But out of the corner of his eye Kurt spotted Blaine. And Kyle.

Kissing.

Kissing each other goodbye.

That could only mean one thing. Kyle had stayed at Dalton overnight.

Kurt jerked out of his seat not caring that his fork clattered on his plate with a horrendously loud din. Racing to his room, he grabbed his wallet and car keys. He needed to get out of Dalton.

* * *

Dave was annoyed. It was Friday afternoon, Hummel was ignoring him and someone was knocking loudly at his front door. As soon as Dave opened the door however, his mouth was attacked by Kurt's. He only kissed back for a second before he came to his senses and lightly pushed the other boy away.

"What the hell-" he started to ask, but Hummel was having none of it. He grabbed Dave's hand and attempted to lead him upstairs into Dave's bedroom. Dave followed dumbfounded, his head not registering what was playing out before him. Hummel slammed the door behind them and proceeded to grabbing the back of Dave's neck before placing his lips on Dave's for the second time. Dave saw a flash of anger in Kurt's eyes. It was scary.

FUCK!

Dave was scared.

He shoved Hummel off, harder this time and backed away, clambering on top of his bed, just to make sure there was enough space between the two.

Dave held his hands out as if to say 'don't move'. "What are you doing?"

Hummel crossed his arms over his chest. It seemed like the delay had angered him further. "I want to have sex." Kurt said bluntly joining him on the bed. Somehow, Hummel had managed to remove his footwear amongst all that was going on.

Dave choked on his own saliva. "WHAT? NO!" He flailed his hands to try and stop the smaller boy but Kurt just stared hard at him and started to remove his shirt.

SHIT! Dave closed his eyes. What the FUCK was happening? He did not have Kurt willingly undressing in his bedroom with the intention of having sex with him. Dave's eyes snapped open when he felt slender fingers grab the bottom of his shirt. Dave yanked his hands away and backed himself against the wall. He was standing on his pillow. Glancing at Kurt briefly, he signed in relief as he saw that Kurt had a white T-shirt on. Thank fuck he was wearing something underneath. Dave wasn't sure if he would have been able to handle a topless Kurt in his bedroom.

"Come on Karofsky. Now is not the time to be shy..." Kurt raised one eyebrow and smirked. He walked closer still.

"Put your shirt back on Hummel!" Dave could hear the strain in his own voice.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. The anger had vanished now and all that was left was the determination. "Why? I thought this is what you wanted? Revenge sex?"

He'd never even wanted revenge sex! Dave was trying to stay in control. "Kurt…" he said in a low tone.

Kurt smiled seductively. "Ohh…I think I could get used to you saying my name like that." Dave's body went into ultimate battle with his head. This couldn't be happening. This had to be one of his fucked up dreams about Hummel. Not that he had dreams about Hummel that often any more. But that wasn't the point.

Dave protested, knowing that his voice was sounding weaker. "You don't want to do this."

Kurt kept the seductive tone. "You don't know what I want, Karofsky. Besides, you all but told me you had a boner last time I was here."

Dave froze. "I…I Did?" he stuttered. Fuck, why didn't he remember saying that?

Dave could only watch as Kurt smirked again and lightly trailed his fingers down Dave's chest and over his abdomen. "You did. So why don't you get it up for me again?" Kurt's touch jolted Dave back to the living. He leapt off of the bed and like the last time Kurt was in his house, he ran out of the room. But this time Kurt was right behind him. Thankfully, he made it to the bathroom and bolted the door shut behind him, keeping Kurt on the other side. Dave's breath was coming out raggedy. He placed the back of his head against the door and slid down.

Thank fuck he escaped.

But he jumped with a yelp when he heard Kurt pounding a small fist against the door. JEEZ! Hummel was going to give him a heart attack.

"Get out right now! I want sex and you're going to give it to me." Hummel sounded beyond angry. Like what Dave was doing was fucked up.

Dave crossed his arms over his knees. Had Kurt had a personality transplant? He needed to keep the guy talking. Maybe that way he would forget about the whole thing. "What about waiting for your perfect man? You know, the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with?" It wasn't as if Dave was opposed to the idea of sleeping with Hummel. In fact he was pretty convinced that his body was telling him to forget what his brain said and go for it. Why did his dick always betray him?

"Screw waiting! I've got needs! What do you think? Just because I'm not a jock I don't think with my penis? You don't think I jerk myself off or get turned on at least five times a day! Now come out here and give me what I want. You owe me Karofsky!" Hummel knocked on the door again to get Dave's attention.

All Dave could do was whimper and cover his ears with his hands. This was like mental torture. This was God's way of paying him back for all of the horrible things he'd done to Hummel and the Glee kids. He really didn't want to get off on the fact that Hummel wanted him, but he clearly was.

Hummel pounded again. "STOP IGNORING ME!"

It was Dave's turn to get mad. He was fucking fuming at Hummel. Why the fuck had he come over here and said all that stuff and got into Dave's head and given him ANOTHER boner? And then he acting like Dave owes him? "Well then stop acting like this! This isn't you Kurt! Do you really want to loose your virginity like this? Some sort of twisted revenge sex?"

"Why not?"

Dave was getting desperate now. He was a teenage boy. His body couldn't handle having a boner for this long. It was taking all of his strength not to yank open the door and nail Hummel right there on the landing. His cock was telling him to screw the rug-burn and consequences. But he held on. "You deserve it to be special Kurt. Flowers, your favourite songs on shuffle, candles, the works. I stole your first kiss. I'm not going to mess up your first time."

This time there was no response from the other side of the door. Dave wondered if Kurt had left. His dick was _finally _giving up the fight and after a few deep breaths he was more or less back to a fully functioning brain. As he reached up from the floor to unlock the door he heard a sniff. "I saw Blaine and Kyle this morning."

Dave could hear the hurt in Kurt's voice. It made him feel horrible. "So?"

"Kyle stayed at Dalton last night."

Dave let out a low breath. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Blaine slept with him. It hasn't even been three weeks." Dave swallowed the lump in his throat as he hurt Kurt's voice crack. The Dalton boy laughed bitterly. "And I thought he was so different. Respecting me. Taking things slow. I though sex meant something important to both of us. So I drove home and tried to forget about it and then the revenge thing came back into my head."

"Kurt…" was all Dave managed before unlocking the door and opening it. Wordlessly he sat down on the landing opposite Hummel. Kurt's head was bowed and Dave saw a tear slide down the end of his nose and splash against his arm. Awkwardly Dave snaked an arm around the boy's slim shoulders. And he just tightened his grip as Kurt buried his face in the crook between Dave's neck and shoulder. Somewhere in the back of Dave's mind, he was surprised that the action hadn't caused his pants to tighten again.

Kurt shuffled slightly before lifting his head. "I'm sorry for trying to get you to sleep with me."

Dave laughed remembering what had just happened. "That was pretty weird."

Hummel let out a very un-Kurt like snort. "I swear, I'll never try to sleep with you again."

Dave grinned though he felt a pang of sadness. "Never is a strong word Hummel."

"So what now?" Kurt asked. His eyes were still puffy but at least they were dry.

"Wanna finish watching the Hangover?" Dave suggested. He needed to veg out in front of the TV after all drama that had just happened.

"Sure," said Kurt making his way down the stairs. He turned back when he was halfway. "Hey Dave? Can we not bring today up ever again?"

Dave shrugged, ruffled Hummel's hair, and laughed, before walking past the boy on the stairs who shouting abuse at him.

* * *

_**I'**__**m SORRY this is shorter than the last chapter. But I did type this out in one sitting!**_

_**Too out of character? I KNOW! But what can you do! Kurt was mad at Blaine!**_

_**I was playing around with some humour seeing as I'm in a completely giddy mood and I doubt I'll ever come down from this Dave Karofsky High I'm on! Did it go completely wrong?**_

_**So REVIEWS will help me figure out if I'm on the right path though.**_

_**So help me why won't you! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**P.s. You guys were so nice about my last chapter even though I thought it was crap! So big thank you to all for you kind people. Seriously reviews really help with inspiration! I post this pretty quick didn't I? :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So I'm still on my high! :D**_

_**I'm surprised that I didn't really mind all the Klaine development in Silly Love Songs. Only two things bugged me –**_

_** - The whole 'I love Jeremiah' thing was like Blaine stole Kurt's personality. Kurt's the one that wear's his heart on his sleeve...It just makes them even more similar.**_

_** - And the 'I care about you and don't wanna mess it up' thing was so bleh. Even I could have come up with something better than that :S**_

_**Okay rant over. It was a good episode though…Kurt's 'I'm trying hard not to smile after you got rejected' look was AMAZING! I just hope Blaine doesn't turn into a season 1 Kurt clone.**_

* * *

"DUDE!" Dave heard Azimio say a little loudly.

"What?" he said guiltily. He had spaced out again thinking of a witty reply to Hummel's latest text. The whole sex thing had been a blessing and disguise. For the first time ever, Dave felt comfortable around the Dalton boy. As the days passed, Dave would break up the monotony of the day sending Hummel random messages about Puck's latest failings or the weird stuff Rachel came out with in class. But he knew that he had been neglecting his best friend. It wasn't as if he wanted to avoid Azimio and he had tried to go to the party and have fun the week before, but he just didn't know how to be around the guy. With Hummel, Dave knew that if he wanted to, he could bitch about Kyle and get away with it. But Kyle was Azimio's cousin, which meant that he had to filter his words before he spoke. At least he had managed to tell Az that they had broken up. He had just had to omit the reason why. After all, he didn't want beef between family members.

And so here they were, in Azimio's back yard with a couple of cans of soda and extra large bag of chips. They were in the tree house. Az and Dave had built the tree house when they were ten years old after Dave had fallen out of the oak tree and broke his arm. It had been their little hang out spot ever since. They would even sneak girls up there to make out with before Dave told him about the gay ting. Now they were seventeen, they should have outgrown it, but they still liked to visit from time to time.

Az cut off his thoughts again. "What's going on with you?"

Dave grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something Kurt said."

"I can't believe he didn't flip at you for being such a douche that night on the phone," his best friend said shaking his head.

Dave smiled remembering Kurt explaining exactly what Dave had said. The boy had literally being rolling around on the floor in laughter. "Yeah, well he got his revenge."

Azimio punched his fellow jock softly on the arm. "Hey, I don't think I said. I'm really cut up for you and Kyle. I though you guys were kinda cool together."

Dave shrugged. "Yeah well…I have been told I'm a sexy beast so I'll probably get another dude real soon." Dave said light-heartedly. He really appreciated Azimio being there for him.

Az grinned back. "From the way you've been acting, you sure Hummel hasn't got you already?"

Dave scoffed. Az was way off. "Yeah right. Me and Kurt are barely even friends."

Az shook his head. "Dude you've made eyes on the guy for like two years. You seriously don't even wanna try?"

"No point man. He doesn't like me like that." Dave ignored the twinge in his chest. Why couldn't he just be over Kurt already? Maybe he was just a horny fuck that wanted any gay guy that looked in his direction? That must be it.

"Look, I know he's got a boyfriend or some shit, but you said it yourself; his guy's a dick," Azimio tried.

"He is a dick," Dave agreed. "But that doesn't even matter, they ain't together anymore."

Az looked at Dave in disbelief. "So what you doing here? You should be jumping on that shit!"

"He's made it pretty clear he doesn't like me like that. And I'm cool with it," he said. As much as he said it, Dave really wasn't cool with it.

Az knew his best friend well. "Like hell you are."

They both turned to the ladder of the tree-house as they heard rustling. Sure enough, Kyle Adams popped his head through. "Yo Az, your ma wants to know if you want pot roast for dinner." Kyle climbed fully into the house before looking up. He was met with two pairs of eyes. Dave instantly locked his with Kyle's and cursed the fact that he automatically wanted to look the boy up and down. He was still as good-looking as ever. Kyle was the first to break eye contact, but not before Azimio caught the uncomfortable exchange. Kyle shuffled his feet slightly and didn't make a move forward towards the other boys.

"I though you guys were cool with everything?" said Az.

Dave nodded trying to break the tense atmosphere. He knew there was no reason to but he still felt a little guilty for snapping at Kyle. The guy was only trying to be a friend to Dave. "We are cool," he confirmed to his friend before turning to his ex. "Hey, look. I'm sorry for being such a douche the other day. I was just mad at everything."

But his apology cause Kyle to frown. "Don't you dare say sorry for your feelings Karofsky! I was a complete dick to you. You made me realise that the other day. I cheated on you and I had no right to think that we could just be friends without any consequences."

Dave nodded again glad that they had reached an agreement.

But Azimio was not happy. "HOLD UP! Are you saying you did the dirty on my boy?" Az looked like he was ready to swing for Kyle; family member or not. As far as he was concerned, Karofsky had been through enough shit in his life. First with his mom and then with the being gay thing. He didn't need this on top of it. Az wasn't annoyed at Karofsky for being gay, he wasn't stupid, he knew that it wasn't something that Dave could change. But it did make him protective over his friend. Like the time when Dave came out to all the puckheads and when Dave had left he had made sure to warn the other boys that even if one gay joke was mentioned he wouldn't hesitate to hospitalise. He figured his fists had to be good for something. But he had been the one to encourage Karofsky to give Kyle a chance. And now he finds out that his cousin cheated? That was not cool. He hoped that Karofsky knew that he had never meant make everything worse. He just wanted Dave to stop looking like he wanted to off himself all the time.

Azimio wasn't an idiot. He knew that the rest of the school just saw him and Dave as the resident bully boys. Okay, yeah, they threw a couple of slushies once in a while. Was that a crime? And anyway, it wasn't as if those losers didn't deserve that shit for being so dorky. But none of them really knew the Dave and Az outside of school. The X-box marathons, the hot-dog eating contests. He bet not even Hummel knew that Dave had an Oreo dipped in strawberry sauce addiction or that he was funny as hell when he wanted to be. Az didn't even care if he sounded like a girl, because he loved his best bud in the most manly way possible. Dave being gay didn't change that for shit. So if anyone, even Kyle, wanted to fuck Dave up, Az was going to take that as a personal insult.

As Azimio made a step towards Kyle, Dave placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're cool bro. Seriously. No harm done."

"Really?" Az looked at his friend, but accepted that he didn't look like he was about to cry. "Who was it? I thought you didn't know any other gay guys."

Dave answered for Kyle. Just because they had called a true didn't mean that he would have to like his boyfriend. "Hummel's toy boy," he said, not even masking the bitterness in his voice. He turned to face Kyle again. "If your gonna be screwing Pretty Boy, don't do it where Hummel's gonna know. He took it pretty hard."

Azimio made a face. He was down with the gays and everything, but two guys getting their nasty on still freaked him out a bit.

Kyle's frown stayed put. "He saw us? I'm sorry I didn't realise. Is he okay?"

Dave shrugged like wasn't too bothered about it. But he was. "He went to crazy town for a bit, but I think he's cool now. Just don't want him to think he's not good enough you know? That dumb fuck had it made. I mean if I had Hummel as-" Dave stopped himself when he realised what he had nearly said. Az was grinning at him like a fucking Cheshire cat. Kyle was just staring. "Just be more discreet, yeah?" Dave gulped and willed for his cheeks not to burn up.

"So what actually is going on with you and Kurt?" Kyle pried.

"Nothing," Dave replied just as he received a text. It just had to be Hummel. Perfect fucking timing. _EMERGENCY: Run out of chocolate! Contemplating sneaking into the kitchens…_

Dave smiled at the text forgetting were he was for a second and thumbed a reply. _LOL! Make sure u dress as a ninja._

Azimio's face looked like it was going to break from smiling too much. "Who was it?"

"None of your business," said Dave attempting a glare but ended up rolling his eyes. How had Hummel become such a large part of his life so quickly? He said his goodbyes before a thought occurred to him. "I'm gonna ditch school tomorrow. Cover for me Az?"

"Depends, what you doing?"

"I figure I should go see what that prissy school is really like," he said deviously.

"You're not going to hurt Blaine are you?" Kyle asked concerned.

"May do. Depends on if he pisses me off or not." Dave flexed his bicep but he was smiling.

"You going to make sweet love to Hummel?" said Az teasingly doing what could only be described as some sort of sex dance.

"Fuck you Az!" Dave said lightly. "Later bro! You too Kyle."

It was time for his first trip to Dalton Academy, Westerville.

* * *

Kurt was relaxing with the radio and his favourite Jane Austen classic; Pride and Prejudice, when there was a sharp knock on the door. He half expected it to be Seb forgetting his keys again, but to his surprise, Dave Karofsky was standing on the doorway leaning his weight on his hand that was propped on the doorframe. Kurt noticed his arm looked extremely good there.

"Dave? What do you want?" He didn't say the phrase to be rude, but more out of shock. Dalton was at least an hour's drive from karofsky's home.

Kurt watched Dave grin evilly. "I want sex. And your going to give it to me," he said in a low voice before he burst out laughing.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Isn't that getting old? Don't you think you should vary it up a tad?"

Dave walked passed Kurt without even so much as a gesture into the room. He placed the grocery bag he had in his hand on Kurt's bed. "Never! That shit you pulled was gold. I'm gonna be using that when we're like grey and old."

"A great story to tell the grandkids," Kurt said sarcastically before realising that it probably sounded like he meant the grandkids that they would have together. "Um…I meant when our separate grandchildren are friends, obviously."

Dave gave him a strange look before he sat himself down. "So, I got you chocolate. This place is pretty sweet dude," he said looking around.

Kurt nodded while rummaging through the bag. "Thanks for the chocolate. I didn't mean for you to come all this way and give me some. It really wasn't that much of an emergency." He pulled the chocolate out before twisting his face in confusion. "Why are there Oreos and strawberry sauce packets in the bag?"

Dave smiled. "Those are for me," he said reaching a hand out so Kurt could pass them over.

Kurt wondered how Dave even knew which room he was in. It wasn't as if he minded the intrusion though. He had been getting lonely at Dalton. Wes and David were great, but they had been friends with Blaine first. "Why? Are you planning on staying a while?"

"Yup," he said as Kurt saw that Dave was indeed carrying a backpack. He watched as Dave undid the zipper and pulled out a sleeping bag, towel and toothbrush. The boy really had planned on staying the night. Dave Karofsky was going to be sleeping on the floor of his dorm room. He knew that not even a week ago, he was fixed on the idea of sleeping with Karofsky, but this was different. This was objective thinking rather than an impulse action. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to molest you in the night if that's what you're thinking."

"No I'm not. I'm just thinking about where to put the sleeping bag," Kurt replied. As much as he hated to admit it, he really liked this Karofsky that he was getting to know. He was funny and sweet in a really unique way.

There was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kurt called.

An all too familiar voice floated through. "It's Blaine. I think we should talk."

"Just a minute!" Kurt replied loudly.

He gave a look of panic to Dave who had a glint in his eye. "I've got an idea, just play along," he whispered. Kurt felt the other boy reach up and ruffle his styled hair. He gave him an annoyed look. "Just go open the door." Kurt glared again before doing as instructed.

"Blaine," he said as neutrally as he could.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine started. He glanced up at Kurt's dishevelled hair. "I'm sorry were you talking a power nap?"

Kurt automatically reached up to smooth it down. Karofsky had taken to messing up his hair whenever he could. Didn't he understand that Kurt spent effort trying to get it to sit just right? He ignored Blaine's question. "I don't really think we have much to say to each other."

"Kurt, please. I really think that if we work through this than all of us could be really good friends," Blaine continued. Kurt wasn't really watching as Blaine walked pasted the boy. "To be honest-" Kurt faced Blaine as he stopped talking. Blaine's expression was one of unexpectance. Kurt followed his gaze and nearly stumbled himself. He steadied himself with a hand on his dresser. "Hello David."

Kurt gaped as he attempted to fine words. But all his head could come up with was chest hair. Dave Karofsky was sitting in his bed, with the covers up to his waist, completely topless. And he had chest hair. Real, manly, chest hair. Kurt wondered what it would be like to feel the hair between his fingers. What did having chest hair even feel like?

Dave's pose just oozed confidence. "Pretty Boy? Don't you know it's rude to walk into a room uninvited? Kurt and I are in the middle of something here."

Blaine's eyes widened as he took in the scene before looking back at Kurt. "Well, I can see you're busy. We should reschedule the talk for tomorrow. Right…Well…I'll be off."

Wordlessly, Kurt shut the door behind him. Dave chuckled uncontrollably and dropped he body sideways. Oh Gaga, thought Kurt. The same laugh that had irritated him a matter of weeks ago suddenly sounded so utterly incredible to Kurt's ears. He stopped his train of thought. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be getting a childish crush on Dave Karofsky. He was the reason Kurt was in Dalton in the first place. And okay, he wasn't a scary monster anymore, but still. It was a matter of principal. And to top it all off Dave hadn't even formally apologised for being such a jerk. So he shouldn't be sitting on Kurt's bed all shirtless and inviting. The very thought was a little arousing. Clearing the sight of the chest hair had short-circuited Kurt's delicate brain for a few moments. Kurt released the breath he'd been holding as the bedding shifted and he saw that Dave was still wearing pants under the duvet. But Kurt was still reeling. "If you wouldn't mind, could you please put your shirt back on?"

Dave stopped laughing straight away. He sat up and glanced at Kurt with a hurt expression. It was clear that the other boy thought Kurt was disgusted. He was anything but. "Sure. I'm sorry. I just thought that you wanted to get your own back on Blaine and this way you did it without the actual having sex part." Dave reached under the bed for his shirt and Kurt realised that he had also shoved the sleeping bag and his backpack out of sight too. "Man, it was stupid. I didn't think." A pang of disappointment washed over Kurt as the expansive chest was hidden behind the shirt.

Dave looked anywhere but at Kurt. He seemed embarrassed. Kurt took a deep breath before walking over to the bed taking a corner of the duvet. Dave shuffled enough for Kurt to get in. He slipped under the covers, arms sticking out, and placed his hands neatly in his lap. He cleared his throat before he began to speak. "With regards to respecting this bond we appear to have formed, I feel that full disclosure is in our best interest."

Dave nodded curtly. "Okay…" he said though he looked unessy. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because of the situation in general or the fact that Kurt was sitting in such close proximity. He himself was all to aware that he could literally feel the heat radiating off of Dave's large arm and transmitting it though to his cooler skin. The skin to skin contact was enough to make even Kurt's pulse quicken. But Kurt used his utmost strength to act as if this was an everyday occurance.

"I admit I did find Blaine's expression amusing and I do congratulate you for concocting such a simple yet effective scheme."

"Umm…"

"But my unsettled nature was due to an entirely separate reason," he paused partly for dramatic effect but mainly because he wasn't sure on how to phrase what he wanted to say next.

Dave didn't seem to understand the need for a pause. "Am I meant to guess or something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but continued to fiddle with the bedding. "It's your chest hair," he finally revealed.

"My what?" Dave spluttered.

"Your chest hair," Kurt repeated. "It's extremely distracting."

"What?"

Kurt thought it better to carry on and get it all out. He had started so he might as well finish this horribly uncomfortable discussion. "It's very intimidating. Do all jocks have that much hair on their chest?"

"What are you talking about Hummel?" Kurt could hear the amusement in his voice as if Dave was trying his best not to point and laugh at the younger boy.

Kurt blushed. "I mean, how did you even get all that hair? It's so manly!"

"Um…Thank you?" The amusement was still there and Dave looked at Kurt as though he had lost his mind. "It wasn't all that great. I got all sorts of shit from Hudson when I got pubes in fifth grade."

Kurt froze at the mention of pubes. PUBES IN FIFTH GRADE? Kurt had barely just got pubes at sixteen. And now all he could think about was Dave's nether regions. He remembered the incident in the locker room that seemed like a lifetime ago. Did he want to sneak a peak at Karofsky's junk, after all? Kurt put a hand on his head before sliding out of the bed again. Dave's gaze followed him as Kurt walked to his desk chair.

He coughed as he tried to inject some normalcy into the conversation. "So, what would you like to do on our first official sleepover?"

Dave looked grateful as Kurt felt at the change in subject. "I got some DVD's."

"Oh let me guess. Some sort of war movie? Or one of those vile teenage comedies like American Pie?" Kurt said not even hiding the hoity tone in his voice.

Dave gave him an annoyed look and pulled out a DVD case before tossing it at Kurt. "Actually, I got Beauty and the Beast. You said something about liking that Disney shit right?"

"David Karofsky! I'm mildly surprised at your act of thoughtfulness." Kurt grinned idiotically at the puckhead as a way of apologising for being such a priss. Dave rolled his eyes at Kurt.

Grabbing his laptop, he placed it on the bedcovers before slipping in next to Dave. Kurt didn't know when exactly Dave had draped his arm over the headboard of the bed, but Kurt found himself welcoming it as he leant back.

Two friends, watching a DVD in bed together. It was legitimate friendship.

So why couldn't Kurt concentrate on the movie?

* * *

_**So I needed some azimio love after watching the latest ep of Waterloo Road. One of the character was all like 'I don't care if my best friend is gay, its just he's spending all his time with his new boyfriend and I don't know where I fit in anymore because it's like he's got a new best friend.' Gotta love teenage boy angst and high school drama.**_

_**REVIEWS would be nice! Not really sure what happened with the second half of this.**_

_**SO REVIEW! Let me know what you think!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**P.s. I'm totally going back to doing my work now...I'm so screwed for my assessment tomorrow :S But I LOVE MY READERS AND REVIEWERS so I will sacrifice a good grade :S So REVIEW to make me feel better okay?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So I'm in the coming down from my high phase…LOL! I'm kinda sad it only like lasted a week…hopefully we will get a couple of seconds of Karofsky on Tuesday :D**_

_**Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews I've been getting! I'm glad people like that Az is there for Dave in this story. :D**_

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure what had woken him up twenty minutes before his alarm was due to go off. He buried his face in his pillow, attempted to snooze for a while and covered his head with the duvet. Kurt hadn't even registered the gentle snores coming from somewhere in the vicinity until he was close to drifting off again. He bolted upright and sure enough, as he peeked over the edge of his bed, a burly jock was sprawled across the floor. Dave wasn't an elegant sleeper to say the least. The boy was sleeping on his front and had only managed to secure one of his muscular legs inside his sleeping bag. The other was slightly bent at the knee and sprawled across the carpeted floor. Kurt hoped that that the cheap flooring hadn't caused Dave to chaff the skin on his bare leg. The Hummel boy made a conscious effort not to linger his gaze anywhere near the other boy's shorts.

Kurt took a few moments to study Dave while his slept. The snores that the jock was releasing weren't annoying to Kurt to at all. They were more comforting and they somehow fitted Dave to the tee. Dave's t-shirt had ridden up to expose the curve of his broad back. Kurt blushed as he caught himself thinking that if Dave was lying on his front, he would have been able to see some more of that glorious chest hair. He wondered if it would be too absurd to ask Dave directly if he could have a quick feel.

Shaking his head slightly, Kurt got out of his bed and crept as silently as possible to his dresser, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy. He scrutinised himself in the mirror. His usually immaculate hair was sticking up in all directions and his lips were dry from when he had slept with his mouth open. Dave couldn't see him like this.

Grabbing his toiletry bag, he headed to the shared bathroom and began his morning facial routine. He made sure to brush his teeth and gargled some mouthwash before heading back to his room. Next, he made sure to smooth out his hair the best he could without any product. Product would be a dead give-away. He slipped back into bed and reached over to turn off the alarm setting. Kurt was already up and there was no point in waking the slumbering hockey player so harshly. He propped his head up with an arm and stretched the other towards Dave's shoulder, shaking it lightly. "Dave. Hey Dave, it's time to get up." Kurt made sure his fingers didn't graze the other boy's neck.

Dave groaned slightly causing Kurt's body to react in a not so innocent way. As the boy rolled over, as predicted, he revealed his partly covered chest, and Kurt's situation didn't improve. "Oh, wow, I could get used to a morning wake up call like this," Kurt heard Dave mumble deeply, eyes still half closed. Then, as if he'd realised he'd said the words out aloud he corrected himself. "I mean, how do you look so fucking perfect first thing in the morning, Fancy?"

Kurt shrugged but inwardly cursed the fact that Dave's sleepy grin was worsening the problem. Was he getting turned on without Karofsky even trying? This little crush was getting out of hand.

"The showers are down the hallway if you wanted to have one. I would use the one on the far left. That's the one I thoroughly scrubbed when I got here and continue to do so on a fortnightly basis. You can't be too careful when it comes to hygiene in a communal shower." Kurt could see Dave smirk at the thought of Kurt's horror at what the other Dalton males got up to in the stalls. "But you probably know all this, spending quite a large portion of your free time in the locker room."

Dave didn't say anything as he hauled himself to his feet. Kurt felt the need to fill in the silence. "Feel free to use my toiletries. Seb's got this Nivea for men shower gel if you prefer that."

"Yours is fine." Dave headed to the dresser where Kurt had dropped his bag and rummaged through for the '_winter goji-berry & mallow_' shower gel.

"But I just thought you'd-It might be a little too fruity for you." Kurt didn't mind sharing but Dave hardly looked the type to want to consciously smear perfumed soaps onto his body. Kurt cursed himself again. He shouldn't be thinking about Dave in the shower.

Dave scoffed. "Too fruity? I'm gay Hummel. That's as fruity as it gets," he said as he inspected the label at the back of the bottle and took a quick sniff to make sure the fragrance wasn't too offensive. Kurt watched his one shoulder shrug and took it as a sign of acceptance.

"Well technically-" Kurt started. Dave Karofsky was probably the least 'fruity' person that he had met and he really didn't think that as a fellow member of the homosexual community that he should be using such a derogatory term, even if it was to describe himself.

"Shut up and get me a towel already," Dave growled.

"Well somebody's mister grouchy pants in the mornings," grumbled Kurt getting out of the bed. He was somewhat grateful for Dave's behaviour as it seemed to have helped diffuse the situation enough so that he could grab Dave a towel without looking too obvious.

Kurt sat back down on his bed after he handed the towel to Dave and watched as the other boy left the room. Busying himself with making his bed and tidying Karofsky's belongs, Kurt kept himself occupied until Dave had finished and it was his turn for a shower.

Soon both were dressed and ready to go down for breakfast. Kurt's cheeks were still pink from when he had caught Dave staring as he quaffed his hair to sit just right. The thought of Dave watching him get himself ready was rather appealing.

As the two boys strolled down the hallway, without warning, Dave grabbed Kurt's wrist and pushed him against the wall. Kurt whimpered. What was happening? "Dave?" he questioned fully aware that Karofsky body was pressed up against his. Dave lowered his neck so that his lips were grazing Kurt's ear. "Pretty boy's right behind us. Just go with it," he said in a deep voice making Kurt quiver.

Kurt licked his lips and nodded softly bringing his eyes up to meet Dave's. There was a glint of mischief staring back at him as he felt a thumb stroke his jaw-line before his chin was tilted enough to bring his lips in contact with Dave's. Technically, this was now the fifth time that he had kissed Dave. But this was definitely the best. Dave worked on his mouth gently at first, coaxing Kurt to kiss back and as he happily obliged, Kurt felt Karofsky increase the pressure. The younger boy moaned against Dave's mouth as he felt tentative fingers stroke the back of his neck gently. Karofsky took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue passed Kurt's lips making Kurt gasp in shock. The singer grabbed the front of Dave's shirt drawing him even closer all the while battling to maintain the intensity of the kiss on his part. As they broke for air, Dave placed his forehead against Kurt's breathing hard and fast.

"Well I'm sure that that was quite a show," Kurt murmured against Dave's lips unable to stop himself from stealing another quick kiss.

A goofy grin spread across Dave's face. "That was fucking intense. I wouldn't be surprised if Pretty Boy jerks off to that mental picture tonight. Is he still there?" Dave's voice was barely a whisper.

Kurt looked over Dave's shoulder and indeed found Blaine staring back at him. He snaked both hands around to Dave's back and slid his hands up, under the jock's shirt. "Unfortunately, we're going to have to do this for a while longer," he said softly not even bothering to hide the pleased tone in his voice.

Dave looked happy to comply as his lips made contact with Kurt's neck. Kurt squeezed the muscles in Dave's back beneath his fingers before letting his hands wonder to Dave's hips. This was probably the only opportunity he was going to have to a feel of Karosfky's chest hair and he wasn't going to miss it. He let his hands glide higher until he reached his destination. The hair between his fingers felt strange but warm at the same time. Kurt couldn't get enough. He imagined sleeping on the other's boy's bare chest and decided that he would probably enjoy the experience. Kurt felt Dave's growl against his neck as he accidentally brushed over a nipple. Deviously, Kurt repeated the action eliciting another low growl before Dave recaptured Kurt's lips for his own. Breaking apart again, Kurt saw that Blaine was nowhere to be seen. "He's gone," Kurt said breathlessly resting his chin on Dave's broad shoulder.

"Too bad," he heard Dave say. "Where did a boy like you even learn to kiss like that?"

Kurt reddened not really sure how to reply. He's only ever kissed Blaine and Dave. And Blaine certainly never taught him to kiss like that. But he couldn't let Karofsky know. After all, the boy was already so cocky, Kurt didn't want to inflate his ego anymore than had to.

"I'd better go," the bigger boy said letting go of Kurt and moving away, putting his hands into the front pockets of his pants. "Today's Friday, you coming home after class?"

Kurt nodded mutely.

"Okay, well, give me a call if you want to do something," Dave said before turning away from Kurt and strolling down the hallways. "Later Hummel," he said with a small wave though he failed to glance back.

Kurt wasn't sure why, but he pirouetted happily in the corridor before heading down to breakfast. He couldn't wipe the crazy grin off of his face all morning.

* * *

"BOY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING? I AIN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN WEEKS! THAT BLAINE HAS GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Kurt heard the angry voice of his best friend down the phone. He hadn't wanted to tell her about Blaine. He hadn't wanted her to know that his ex-boyfriend had turned out to be a disappointment and that he had cheated on him. He had always described Blaine as the definition of perfect and even though he knew that Mercedes would be nothing but supportive, he didn't want her pity. Besides, he had Karofsky to help him get through it.

"I'm so sorry hun. I will most definitely make it up to you somehow! We will plan a wonderful sleepover for tomorrow night! We'll even invite Rachel and have a Bridget Jones marathon. How does that sound?"

"I say hell to the yeah!" she said happily.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "So how's everything at McKinley?" He needed to get away from the topic of Blaine.

"Same old, some old. Azimio looked completely lost today without his goon of a friend beside him." Mercedes sounded quite happy about the fact that Karofsky wasn't in school.

"Karofsky?" Kurt said carefully accenting bitterness into his voice. He hadn't told Mercedes about Karofsky either.

Mercedes made a noise of disgust. "Eugh. Don't even mention that boy's name. Do you know how hard it is for me not to punch him every time I see him? He's such an ass."

"Yeah," was all Kurt could manage to say. Hadn't he been making out with that very same ass that very morning? He couldn't openly degrade the boy after he had been fondling the other boy's chest quite happily only hours ago.

"So how's Dalton?"

Kurt sighed. "Excruciatingly boring. I would come back to McKinley in a heartbeat if I could." And he would have if tuition hadn't been paid for.

"Would you? I mean Karofsky and Azimio are still the school bullies, but they've kind of calmed down a bit. If you can live with one slushie a week that is."

"One slushie a week? That's all?" Kurt remembered that he would get slushied at least once a day, if not twice. And what had happened to all the locker shoves and shoulder checks? Had Dave really changed that much at school?

"Yeah. I know. It's weird. Karofsky's still a jerk but he kind of smiles sometimes and he's like always texting on his phone. Between you and me, I think he's got a boyfriend." Mercedes giggled down the phone causing Kurt to pale.

"…excuse me?" Kurt said shakily. Had Mercedes worked it out? Did she know that Karofsky had been texting him? He would just have to deny everything.

"Oh right," Mercedes said as if she was realising a mistake. "I never told you…Karofsky's gay."

"What?" Kurt said confused for a second until he realised that there was miscommunication on his part. Mercedes thought his nervousness had to do with Kurt not knowing that Karofsky was gay. He would have to play along.

"Yeah. He kind of came out or something a couple of months ago," she said as if it was no big deal.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Kurt said with a hurt tone. And he was hurt even though he'd already known. Because she should have shared the information. It wasn't as if Kurt knew many gay guys.

"Why? The guy's a loser. I don't even know why we're wasting time talking about him right now." Mercedes sounded annoyed.

"But didn't you think that he being gay could have been a big part of why he was bullying me to begin with?" Kurt was getting a little annoyed too.

"So?"

"So I think I should have a right to know these things," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, whatever Kurt, but it's not like you're ever going to want to hook up with the puckhead. He bullied you so much you had to move schools. So it doesn't even matter if he's gay or straight."

Kurt hesitated. There was a small knot forming at the bottom of his stomach. "But you've said it yourself, he's changed," he said trying to defend Karofsky weakly.

Mercedes scoffed. "He's changed into being less of a douche. He hasn't done a three sixty on his personality or had a full body transplant."

Full body transplant? Was she suggesting that Karofsky was ugly? Kurt knew he used to think that, but spending time with the boy and just studying his face made Kurt realise that he was as Kyle put it, 'a sexy beast'. "He's not that bad looking."

"Kurt, are you listening to yourself right now? You sound like you're considering Karofsky as dateable. Why even go there? You've got Blaine. He's nice and gorgeous to look at. You said it yourself, Karofsky is scum. He's an ugly dick that deserves to be alone for the rest of his life."

"Well, I can't condemn him to a life of loneliness," Kurt tried again. He couldn't just let his best friend say such atrocious things about the boy he was starting to have feelings for.

"Whatever whiteboy. I'm happy as long as he stays away from your pretty face," she said finally giving up her reasoning.

"Yeah." Kurt said feeling like his head was about to explode. "Look 'Cedes, I've still got to finish this homework before I head home. See you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing. Don't think I won't be getting the deets about you and Blaine," she said before he heard the dial tone.

Kurt put his head in his hands. How had he been so stupid? He couldn't fall for his bully. No one would understand. And they shouldn't have to. How he could have even thought for one second that he and Dave could ever be a real couple was beyond him. Even if Dave still liked him like that, everyone would be against it from the start. His father was a reasonable man, but even Kurt knew that Burt wouldn't hesitate to forbid Kurt from dating Karofsky after all the hurt he'd caused his son. And Finn would go completely insane if he ever found out that Dave had kissed Kurt and that it had fuelled the death threat to begin with. And even though he wasn't physically scared of the other boy anymore, he could clearly envisage the feeling of dread he used to get around the halls of McKinley when he was anticipating the other boy's presence.

He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Dave whined for the fifth time that day. It was Saturday morning and instead of a lie-in, his best friend had dragged him out of bed and to the mall. He hated shopping and Az knew that.

"Dude! I told ya! You need new threads man. You think a guy like Hummel's gonna be impressed when you dress like a hobo half the time." Az didn't understand his best friend. He was sure there was some rule about gay guys liking clothes.

"He didn't complain the other night," Dave said in an arrogant tone.

Az shoved Dave lightly. "Dude you gotta tell me! You totally hit that when you went to Dalton didn't you?"

"Hey, I'm a gentleman. We do not kiss and tell," Dave said sticking his chin up in the air.

Azimio stopped walking and Dave copied. He studied his best friend's face before he grinned manically. "YOU TOTALLY MADE OUT WITH HIM!" he shouted causing a few passers-by to give him strange look. Az lifted his right arm in the air. "Up top bro!"

Dave shook his head but couldn't stop mirroring Az's grin. Smirking to himself he continued walking leaving his best friend waiting for his high-five.

"Dude, come back. You can't just leave me hanging. Not cool Karofsky!" he shouted in jest before jogging towards his friend and proceeded to drag him around half a dozen menswear departments. Finally, he allowed Dave a lunch break and they headed to the food court.

Both boys chewed on their tacos happily between shared insults and easy banter. Dave was dying to tell Az all about what had happened at Dalton, but he didn't want to jinx it. Plus he didn't want to sound like some girl. Not that Az really cared about that kinda crap. Kurt could have just been having one of his weird moments and just pretended to enjoy kissing Dave. And Dave could have easily imagined Kurt's boner that morning…and even if he hadn't, it could have just been because he's just had some R-rated dream in the night.

Suddenly Azimio's eyebrows shot up. "You are never going to believe who just sat down dude."

Dave leaned back in his plastic chair. "Who?"

"Your boy Hummel. Why the hell is he with Hudson? He be making a play for Hummel too?" Az said scowling.

Dave chuckled. "Chill. I told you, their like step-bros or some shit now."

"Yeah, I don't listen to half the stuff you say," said Az shrugging.

"Ain't that a surprise?" Dave said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Az pouted. "Fuck you Karofsky."

"Back at ya Az."

"So you going over to say hi? I've got a perfect view of their table. Go. This is totally gonna be like the morning after the night before, except it was two nights ago…" Dave watched in amusement as Az rambled more to himself than to Dave. "What you still doing here? Go get your man. Except I might turn away when you guys start making out. I don't want no cute girls in this place thinking I'm batting for your team."

Dave chuckled as he turned in his seat. His eyes locked with Kurt's. He winked, in what he hoped was a flirtatious way, and he started getting up. He sat back down however, when Kurt glared across at him and Dave watched as his grabbed his phone. Sure enough his phone beeped. _Don't come over_

He frowned. _Y?_

_I'm with Finn _was the reply he received.

Dave wanted some elaboration_. So?_

_He doesn't know we're friends_

Dave still didn't see the problem. _Want me 2 tell him?_

_No. I don't want him to know__, _Dave read finally understanding. Kurt didn't want to be seen with him. He was embarrassed. He would never want his fucking glee losers finding out about Dave after his last boyfriend had been straight out of a glossy magazine. Fuck. How could he have been so stupid? Kurt would never want him like that. The best he could ever hope for would be being a dirty-fucking-little-secret. Fuck that. He took a breath. he was going to stay calm. he wasn't going to lose it in a public place.

_Y not?_ He waited a couple of minutes for a reply but didn't get one.

He sent another message, this time watching as Kurt read it._ Whats goin on Kurt? _ The other boy pocketed his phone without replying again.

Dave could see Azimio watching him probably wondering what the fuck was going on, just like he was. He sent Kurt one more text._ FUCK YOU!_

Trust Hummel to treat him like this. He could feel the anger bubbling...it was just a matter of time.

"Karofsky, what's going on bro. Talk to me."

Then he snapped. "He's too embarrassed to be seen with me in public that's what. Probably shitting himself about what his dickhead of a brother will think. Man I'm just so sick off this shit!"

Azimio winced as his best friend grabbed his things and kicked a nearby chair before storming away. Gays did have the best dramatic exits, Az thought to himself wryly. He wondered if he should follow Dave and make sure he was okay, but he figured his boy needed to cool off a bit first. As much as he wanted to be there for him, he didn't want to get socked in the mouth by The Fury.

Instead, he watched as Hummel and Hudson as they ate their lunch, seemingly unfazed. As Hudson got up to use the bathroom, Az took his chance and approached Hummel. "Look, I know we ain't the best of friends-"

"Is he okay?" Hummel interrupted.

Az lost his train of thought. Was Hummel seriously asking if Dave was okay after the shit he'd just pulled? "Like you give a fuck."

"I do," he said in a small tone. Az almost felt sorry for him.

"Look Hummel, either be his friend or don't. Don't fuck him around. Or you'll have me to answer to," he advised.

"It's not that easy," Hummel said trying to explain.

"I don't want to hear it," Az said angrily. He raked a hand across his head. "He's been smiling and happy for freaking weeks. Because of you. I thought you were good for him. But if you're gonna be pulling this shit, you can just fuck off. Got it?"

Az noticed Hummel's eyes get all watery and shit but at least he nodded, just as Hudson was back from the bathroom. "What's going on here, Kurt? Is he harassing you?"

"What the fuck do you know Hudson?" Az said staring the other boy down. "I'm outta here."

Now he had to make sure Karofsky was okay.

Easier said than done.

* * *

**__****Weird tone huh? I don't think I got the ending as I wanted it but I'm sleepy**

**__****PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Angst was needed! They couldn't be happy all the time…**

_**But I did put a make out session in there…still a bit awkward at writing them…No one really lets me watch for research and I don't really think about describing them when I'm personally involved. LOL!**_

_** - Good/Bad make out session?**_

_** - Was the way Kurt reacted in character?**_

_** - Was Dave's reaction right?**_

_** - Are we still liking Az after his warning to Kurt?**_

_**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know what you think!**_

_**Oh and if your reading this story...THANK YOU! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	11. Chapter 11

**My favorite TV quote this week:**** I have to teach my son or daughter about humanity and that someone is worthy of redemption no matter what they've done. That someone can be forgiven for their sins no matter how unforgivable – **_George, Being Human_

* * *

_**I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to **_**Eriberri, adzukiya, creaturefear, and Tammy, lalala, Jess, MElsieR **_**my anonymous reviewers, who I can't send personal messages to. Thanks so much for taking your time to review this story; you guys are awesome for doing it! :D**_

_**And also a BIG THANK YOU to wormie aka Gloria who came up with the Rachel/Kurt idea in this chapter when inspiration was lacking :D**_

* * *

Kurt slammed his forehead on the steering wheel of his car. He had just thought about the kiss again. Which meant he'd thought about Dave. Which meant that he'd remembered what happened at the mall. He couldn't get the hurt look that Dave gave him out of his head. Why did he have to tell him not to come over?

He needed to talk to someone.

And that's why he was outside of Rachel Berry's home, wondering whether he should disclose his secret. Before he rung the doorbell, he pressed send, to a text to Dave, that he was bound to delete if he waited any longer. As soon as they were settled into her bedroom he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Blaine and I broke up. He cheated on me with this other boy Kyle."

Rachel let out a gasp and moved to embrace Kurt in a tight hug. Kurt shrugged her off after a while. He wasn't even remotely upset about that anymore. He didn't so much as mind that Blaine was with someone else. He smiled at the realisation making Rachel frown in confusion.

He took a deep breath. The next part was going to be harder to say. Though he had rehearsed his exact wording umpteenth times in front of the mirror, it was still difficult to say. He had kept Dave a secret from his friends and family all this time. "And I like someone else."

Rachel smiled. Kurt thought it was probably because she didn't like the idea of Kurt being upset about Blaine. "Really? Who?" But then she frowned again. "It's not Finn is it? I pretty sure he's not gay Kurt." Trust Rachel to bring it back to Finn. The girl was still so obviously in love with his brother that it was a little sad. After all, Finn was moving on, he just wanted Rachel too, as well.

"No it's not Finn. And I can confirm this guy is gay." Kurt smiled. Karofsky was definitely gay.

Rachel leaned forward. She was all for gossip, especially when it came to Kurt's love life. "Then who? Besides, shouldn't you wait until the sleepover? I think Mercedes will kill me if I knew stuff about you and she didn't."

Kurt squirmed on the spot. "I need your advice about something. And I don't think 'Cedes will be too happy with me when I say who it is."

"Okay, Kurt this sounds ominous," Rachel crossed her arms over he chest and looked at Kurt disapprovingly.

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Kurt…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Promise Rachel. Or I can't tell you. And I really want to tell you."

Rachel nodded swiftly. "Fine. I promise. But I'm not saying I will like the situation," she moved closer to Kurt and smiled to look a little less critically.

"Okay."

"Well?" She started to tap her foot impatiently and then realised that it probably wasn't the best way to get Kurt to open up.

"It's…Dave." Kurt said finally holding his breath as he waited for Rachel's reaction.

"Who? I don't know a guy called Dave. David? In the Warblers?" was the reply he got. He rolled his eyes. Rachel didn't seem to be following.

Kurt made a face. "No…Dave. Dave Karofsky."

He saw Rachel's eyes widen as the new information sunk in. Silently, she walked to her bed backwards and sat down as if her legs were too weak to hold her up.

She open and shut her mouth a couple of times before she managed to say one thing. "Karofsky?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

She shut her eyes slowly as Kurt tried to read her expression. "The boy who scared you into changing schools? Made you leave New Directions and join the Warblers."

He nodded again. "Yes."

"The boy who terrified you so much that you couldn't bare the thought of your own shadow?" said Rachel as if she needed to carry on the descriptive terms, just to make sure she understood the situation completely.

"Yes," said Kurt voice getting smaller. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Rachel after all.

She sat on her bed wordlessly for a good thirty seconds rubbing her temples as if she had a massive headache. "How?"

How? That was one question that Kurt was trying to figure out himself. "Kyle was his boyfriend. We caught them in a compromising position and I myself seem to be a little sketchy with the details, but we ended up 'hanging out' as he likes to put it. I know it may seem utterly incomprehensible, but he really is a nice guy under the facade he puts on at school."

Rachel scoffed. "Nice? Karofsky? I think you've got him confused with someone else."

"Rachel. Please…I thought you might understand. You dated Puck." Kurt was trying to test out the waters. If Rachel could understand, maybe someday, not in the near future but someday, he would be able to tell Finn or his Dad. If this thing with Karofsky ever became serious. But he was getting ahead of himself. They weren't even boyfriends. He had time. He didn't have to tell anyone until he was comfortable.

"So?" she looked offended. Kurt thought maybe he had misjudged the situation.

Kurt tried to explain his thought process. "Well he used to throw slushies at you and-"

"That's completely different. He's changed! You know that." Rachel looked a little annoyed.

"So has Dave," Kurt tried to insist. He didn't want to get into a fight with Rachel about Karofsky when Rachel was the one person that Kurt thought he shared a similar experience with, no matter how tame hers had been in comparison.

"I have yet to see it." She changed her tone when she saw Kurt was visibly upset. "Does he like you back?"

"He kissed me in the locker room before the bullying got worse. Before the death threat. I think he was just scared that I would tell someone," he admitted. He'd never told anyone about the locker room kiss apart from Blaine.

"Don't Kurt. Don't even try and justify his behaviour." Rachel shook her head. What Karofsky had done to Kurt was wrong. No words could ever make that right.

Kurt protested. "I'm not. He's not. I…I think I really like him. Not the bully, but Dave; the guy I've got to know."

Rachel needed to bring a dose of reality back to the conversation. "Kurt. Just listen to yourself. This is Karofsky we're talking about. Is this what you really want? A relationship with him?"

"I don't know Rachel." He said truthfully, but he was getting back into the dating game. And Karofsky made him happy. That had to count for something. "It's all so messed up. And I hurt him today, by stopping him coming over at the mall."

"Why?" Kurt could tell Rachel was studying his face, looking for Kurt's true feelings about the other boy.

Kurt shrugged slightly shamed of himself remembering what Azimio had said. "Because I was with Finn… He looked so upset. I've got to try and fix it."

"And you didn't want Finn to know that you've been seeing your ex-bully behind his back?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shuffled uncomfortably. "Something like that."

Rachel stood, pulling her regionals rival in for a tight hug. "You know I love you Kurt and I'll support you no matter what you decide, but…"

"Please just trust me Rachel. He's different," Kurt said, voice slightly muffled by Rachel's hair.

"Okay, well then maybe you should go sort out this disagreement before the sleepover," she said wisely finally letting go of Kurt. She smiled and held him at arms length.

Kurt returned the smile. "Thanks Rache."

"That's okay. But I'm not happy keeping this from Mercedes and Finn," she cautioned.

Kurt pecked her cheek, glad that the girl before him would keep his secret. "I'll tell them if we end up being something serious. I promise," he said before looking at his phone. Karofsky hadn't replied to his message.

That was already a bad sign.

* * *

Dave slammed his phone down after he received a text. _So Azimio is scary when he's mad…I thought I was going to wet my pants…_Did he think this was funny? That he was just a fucking joke? That he would happily be Kurt's lapdog?

Dave scowled before going back to his punching bag. Hitting things always seemed to calm him down. He wondered if he should take up boxing as a career. All that pent up anger had to go somewhere and he'd rather not hit anyone else. An hour later, his phoned beeped again indicating another message. This time he didn't even as much as glace in the phone's direction. He still felt bad for snapping at his best friend when the other boy had found him. He'd said he'd spoken to Kurt and told him to man up or back off. Dave had shoved Azimio hard against the wall and told him to stay the fuck out of his life. He knew he should have apologized straight away, especially when Az started walking away, backwards rubbing the back of his neck hard, like he was trying not to let Dave see how much he had hurt him.

Shit.

He was fucking everything up. Az had been there through it all and now he was pushing him away too. One of the few people that gave a fuck about him.

His phone rang a few minutes later. He didn't even bother looking at the name. He knew he would be tempted to pick up if it was Hummel, and he really didn't want to listen to his fake apologies and somehow finding a way to make it all Dave's fault again. He just went back to hitting the bag. Over and over again.

Fuck Hummel. He could do want he wanted. Dave wasn't going to go down with him.

Soon, however, Dave heard a car pull up and it definitely didn't sound like his father's. Peeking out of his bedroom window, he saw Hummel step out and examine himself in the driver's side wing mirror. Hell no. That boy didn't get to come inside Dave's house anymore. Thundering down the stairs, he yanked the front door open, practically scaring the other boy with his menacing expression. "What the hell are you doing here Hummel," he yelled.

Kurt seemed to recover well from the shock. He smoothed down his shirt and readjusted his scarf slightly. "I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd drop by."

Dave glowered back. "Fuck you."

Kurt smirked despite the thick atmosphere between them. "I already promised we wouldn't," he joked as if he was trying to make light of the situation.

Dave shook his head in frustration. "How do manage to do that? Make fucking happy one minute and then turn everything to shit the next?"

"It's a gift," Kurt said smiling sadly. Dave watched him fiddle with the bottom of his scarf. He looked nervous, though his voice sounded anything but. Maybe it was the years of practising songs. Dave didn't know.

He knew he was giving in. Closing the door behind him, Dave perched himself on the porch step, letting Kurt take a seat next to him. He didn't want to be like this around Hummel. It was fucked. "Why couldn't you have just told him?"

Kurt seemed to think that Dave letting him sit next to him as a sign that it was okay to place his chin on Dave's shoulder. It wasn't. Dave shrugged him and turned away. Kurt sighed. "I can't tell Finn…he'll disown me for even considering-for um…being friends with you."

"Friends," Dave scoffed like it was a disgusting word. Friends? Dave was pretty sure he didn't go around kissing his friends. "Just tell me one thing. Did you even like making out with me? Or were you just pretending for my benefit?"

Kurt cleared his throat. It was clear that he wasn't expecting the question. "Well, making out is meant to be a pleasurable experience; otherwise people wouldn't do it so much." Dave replayed the words in his head and realised that Kurt hadn't been very specific.

"You didn't answer my question," Dave pressed. Maybe Hummel was just too polite to say the thought of making out with Dave was gross and that he hadn't wanted to put his hands up the hockey players shirt. That he hadn't wanted Dave to press up against him.

Kurt looked down at his hands. "I thought I had," he whispered.

Dave winced. Nothing was ever simple with Hummel. Everything had to be a challenge. Everything had to be analysed. Everything had to have a fucking underlying meaning to it. He rubbed his jeaned thighs with the palms on his hands. "I should be thinking about wanting Kyle back. Not you." Dave didn't want to be saying this stuff to Kurt, but he knew he had no choice. Something about this boy completely changed him. "Fuck. I told myself that I would never think about you again. And now here you are." Kurt's eyes were wide, swimming in emotions. Dave couldn't even look at them. "Don't fucking look at me like that. Like I'm some sad case. I don't need pity, least of all from you!"

"You think I wanted to like you? I had Blaine. Blaine was my perfect boyfriend. I didn't plan falling for my bully…I don't want to like you," Hummel said venomously. Dave truly believed that Kurt didn't want to like him. But he was having trouble believing that he did.

Dave clenched and unclenched his jaw before he spoke again. "So why are we even doing this? Why are you fucking pretending to care about me?" Dave didn't want to be second choice. Not to Blaine. Not to anyone.

"Don't you get it Karofsky? As much as I want not to care, I do!" Hummel was practically screeching as if he didn't realise that Dave was sitting less than a foot away.

Dave just couldn't believe him. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his cell. He thrust it towards Kurt forcing it into his hands. "Oh yeah? Here's the phone. Go on. Ring Hudson. Tell him."

Kurt stared at the phone in horror, before pushing it back to Dave. "I can't!"

"Fine I will!" Dave said all but roaring. This needed to be over and now. Hudson would know, he'd tell Kurt's dad and they would have to deal with the shit he caused. Simple.

Kurt's eyes started to water and Dave wondered if the other boy was crying because he was scared of what may happen or just scared of Dave period. "Don't! Give me the phone. Please. You can't!" Dave pulled his hand that held the phone back as Kurt tried to desperately grab onto it. It was easy for Dave to hold the other boy back. But he stopped when he felt Kurt's chest let out a sob. Who was he kidding? He couldn't hurt the boy in front of him anymore than he had.

Dave stayed silent. His own eyes starting to blur. But he wasn't crying. He didn't cry. Apart from that one time he told Az he was gay. That was it. He grabbed Kurt's hand and didn't let go until the singer had finished sobbing. He needed to tell him. Taking a deep breath he told Kurt his story. "My mom left us when I was seven. I woke up one morning and she wasn't there. No note. No goodbye." Dave knew he wasn't the best of story tellers. Math he could handle, but he was barely passing English. He thought about forgetting the whole thing, but the pressure of Kurt's cheek against his upper arm was enough to make him carry on. "I was too fucking young to even understand what was going on. Just kept fucking asking my Dad when Mom was coming home. He didn't know, did he? His wife had just left him with two kids. Emily was great. Helped dad with everything. And I just knew it must have been fucking tearing him apart inside, but he never let on."

"Dave…I didn't know," he heard Kurt say softly.

Dave didn't even know why Hummel had said that. "Don't. I know what happened to your mom."

He felt Kurt hold his breath and then breath deeply through the pain he was going through at the mention of his mother. "But still…"

Dave knew it was wrong, but sometimes he thought it might have been better if his mom had died like Kurt's. Kurt's mom had wanted him. His mom hadn't sent as much as a fucking birthday card. It was like the three of them never existed in her world. And it fucking hurt knowing that no matter how hard he had prayed for her to come home, to love him again, she never did. "No. don't. It's always going to be worse for you. Look, I fucking love my dad. He made me who I am. He and Emily are my life. And since she went to college, I just wanted him to be proud of me. Hockey, my grades, everything was great. Until I realised that I liked you. That I liked boys. I couldn't do that to him. So I hurt you instead."

Kurt hitched his breath. Dave wondered why the boy was crying again. Was he remembering all the unforgivable things that Dave had done to him? "You don't have to do this," Kurt breathed clutching onto Dave's forearm. Somehow his other hand was tracing patterns on Dave's back. Dave realised that he liked the feeling of Hummel holding him. He liked that Kurt was comforting him. He could even go as far as to say he loved-

No.

He had to stop.

Wrenching his body away, he stood abruptly, causing Hummel to steady himself.

"Shut your mouth Hummel. I'm just saying what needs to be said!" he said harshly noticing the other boy flinch at his tone. He didn't care. This was not the time for fairycakes and rainbows. "After I kissed Kyle at the party, I knew I had to tell him. It was all over school, he was gonna find out sooner or later and I wanted it to be on my terms. So I fucking told him everything. About you. About the kiss. Everything. And you know what he did?" Dave threw his hands in the air as if what he father had done was something so ludicrous. "He hugged me and said he was sorry if he ever made me think he would ever stop loving me for being gay."

Kurt stayed quiet. Dave saw him swallow. "HE FUCKING APOLOGIZED TO ME! I was such a dick, for nothing!" He was so angry. So fucking angry at himself for thinking that his dad would hate him. For thinking that his dad would stop loving him and leave like his mom had.

"Dave…" Kurt stood up and tried to reach out to Dave but he moved away, jerkily. He didn't want Kurt to hold him anymore. Kurt was going to leave anyway, what was the fucking point in pretending this was something it wasn't.

He scoffed before laughing bitterly to himself. "And I've fucked everything up with Az so he's probably not going to talk to me again."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you've still got me," Kurt said with tears still pouring down his fucking face. Dave wanted to shake him. Tell him to stop crying.

He hated the way Kurt's eyes were all puffy and red. He hated that he knew he had caused them. Dave just wanted to lash out at everything. He didn't need Kurt's tears. "Let's get one thing straight. I may want you Hummel, but I sure as hell don't need you. Don't go thinking for one second that you could hurt me. You can't."

He softened as he saw Kurt look away. "Look, I'll tell Hudson and your dad if you need me to. I managed to convince you I'm not a complete asshole; I'll sure as hell convince them too."

"They won't understand…They'll loose it completely," Kurt moved his head slowly from side to side, looking down at the ground. Dave wondered what was so interesting about that particular patch of grass.

"So it comes down to whether you think all this shit is worth it," he said with some conviction.

"You seriously can't expect me to-" Dave could hear the desperation in Kurt's voice. He didn't like it.

"Life's not a fucking fairytale Hummel. Either you want to be with me or not." Dave stood tall and waited for an answer. He knew what was coming. However Kurt dressed it up, it was always going to be the same.

"It's not that simple," he said in a wounded tone.

"It is in my world." Dave glared at Kurt praying that he would say something but the other boy just kept on staring down at his hands, refusing to look up. Dave sighed. He was tired of this. He was tired of going around in circles. What was all this drama for anyway? They weren't even friends, so why did it fucking matter so much to him? Dave still couldn't bring himself to admit it. No, he would just have to keep his guard up. Keep it up to stop Hummel getting in again. "Just fuck off Kurt. You've had your fun. Now go and find the perfect boyfriend you've always wanted."

Without warning, Kurt grabbed Dave's shirt and forced his mouth onto Dave's. Dave knew he should have pushed him away, but he didn't. He let Kurt kiss him. He needed Kurt to kiss him. To pretend for just a moment longer that he wanted Dave as much as Dave wanted him. As Kurt finally pulled away, he stared at Dave, eyes begging for him to not to end whatever this shit was.

Dave couldn't take that. He looked away. "Just go Kurt…Please…" even he could hear his voice cracking.

When Dave finally turned back, Kurt was gone.

_**

* * *

Yes, I know this chapter is so fucked up. I'm all teary today so I thought fuck it, shit is going down in fanfic world.**_

_**So I know it's totally rushed…and Dave is wayyyyy OOC**_

_**Be warned if I don't see Dave on my screen soon, this story will like get messed up….re-watching superbowl ep is so not helping right now.**_

_**Now for the weird question: **__**Happy/Not so happy ending?**_

_**Because as much as I love fluffy endings, I kinda got two endings planned I think…the not so happy ending is an ending…but I dunno, I thought I might change it up from my every other happy ending stories!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and lemme know what you think!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Mixed views on Blame it on the Alcohol.. Blaine's Bi storyline was the biggest piece of crap ever and Kurt's rudeness to Burt…not cool. At least he mentioned Karofsky :S**_

_**I think I may stop watching if Blaine ends up saying…'Oh, btw Kurt wanna be my boyfriend? I'm not in love with you like GAP dude, and your not exciting as Rachel but I guess you'll do.' – I just can't have Kurt be an afterthought/third choice**_

_**Love that no one bats an eyelid when Sue chucks a guy down the stairs twice causing hospitalisation, especially after the Karofsky bullying uproar :s Was funny though**_

_**Drunk B**__**laine was AWESOME! The duet was great and I just love Beiste!**_

**_Other anon reviewers: Amanda H, Mediwitch3, Asioleh, savana'sgirl, Shelsy - THANK YOU!_**

* * *

Dave stood on the front porch of his best friend's house a week after they had had their confrontation. He knew he shouldn't have waited so long but the Hummel thing was so messed up in his head that he'd just wanted to be alone. Even at school, Dave would turn the other way. Hudson and Puckerman had noticed. They kept wondering why the boys weren't slushing together. Dave had even got in a good punch when Puckerman had said they had broken up. Fuck that. Everyone knew Az was into girls. Azimio had even made the whole 'just so you know, even though my best friend is gay, I am 100% straight', speech in the girl's locker room. Apparently, having a gay best friend made Az cool, because five girls had asked him out that week. But the novelty wore off pretty quickly when the girls found out that Az was just your regular hockey playing jock.

Ringing the doorbell he waited until the front door was opened and he was greeted by Mrs. Adams. "David! I was just wondering where you had got to all of a sudden. It's not like you to not come by after school."

"Yeah. Sorry about that Mrs. A, I was kind of busy with other stuff."

She smiled politely. Dave had always like Azimio's mother. He had once asked her if she could be his Mommy when he realised that his was not coming back. She had always treated him and Az the same. Even in terms of punishment. Apart from Az and his father, she was one of the few people that treated him like he was the same once he'd come out. "Sorry hun, I didn't mean to pry. I just can't stand Azzy sitting on his behind all day being a moody so and so."

"Yeah. That would be my fault," Dave said shuffling his feet.

Mrs Adams ushered the teenage boy inside the house and closed the door behind him. "But you're here to make up?"

"Something like that," Dave said hoping that Az wasn't going to make him beg for forgiveness. They fought all the time. That's what best friends did, but it had never been as weird as this fight had. And they had never gone more than forty eight hours without making up.

"Well good for you." She turned to the staircase and hollered up. "Azzy baby? David's here to see you. I'm sending him straight to your room, okay? No more fighting!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT MA!"

Dave had to chuckle at the words his best friend shouted. Mrs Adams called Azimio Azzy ever since Dave could remember, though Az had threatened to rip his balls out if he told anyone at school.

As Mrs Adams went back to the kitchen, Dave showed himself up. The Adams' house was like his second home. And Az's room was like his second bedroom. He had spent so much of his childhood in that small green space that it was any wonder that he didn't just move in. It's not like they had sleepovers anymore though. And when Dave crashed at the house after a night out, he always slept on the floor. Because he got that having a gay dude sleeping next to you was kinda freaky no matter how close you were as friends.

Azimio's door was wide open but he still felt obligated to knock. Az looked up from his DVD collection glaring at Dave before looking straight back down. "Dude a week? Seriously? I thought you'd be around ages ago."

"I know. I was messed up in the head with all the shit about Hummel. But that sorted now." It was time to focus on getting stuff sorted with Az. The Hummel stuff was over anyway so there was no point going over it again and again in his head. "I'm sorry, I'm a dick. But you already know that."

Az snorted and Dave questioned whether or not to take that as forgiveness. Az riffled through the DVDs, still refusing to make eye contact. "You kissed and made up with him?" with just a smidge of interest.

"Not exactly…" Dave frowned trying not to think about Kurt. It wasn't a good idea.

There was a short pause and Az finally looked up prior to mirroring Dave's frown. "Dude. I'm sorry. I thought he would come to his senses. I wouldn't have pulled at shit if I didn't think he would choose you."

"Let's not talk about it, yeah?" Dave said. "Besides, I got you a present to make up for being such an asshole." He played with the ribbon on the wrapped gift, holding it out to Az. It wasn't the best wrapping, and the ribbon wasn't exactly tied in a neat bow, but he hoped his best friend would appreciate the effort.

Azimio looked at the gift and then back up at Dave. He didn't take it. Instead he laughed. "Dude, that is the single most gayest thing you've ever done in your life." He smiled before correcting himself. "Except for maybe kissing Hummel. That's pretty gay too."

Dave laughed along with him glad there were no bad feelings. He flopped down onto the bed and threw the package at the other jock. "It's the new Black Ops game. You said you didn't get it because you were broke so I thought you might-"

"No way!" Az exclaimed, ripping open the haphazard wrapping and beamed at the game before narrowing his eyes at Dave. "Karofsky, If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get all up in my pants," he said jokingly. "Is this how you woo the dudes?" Az stopped laughing as a pillow bashed into his face. "Not cool, D."

Dave shrugged. "What can you do when you have a douche for a best friend?"

Az shoved Dave by the shoulder before sitting down next to him. "No really though, Hummel? What, you haven't talked to him since I fucked stuff up?" He looked guilty. Dave clapped him on the back.

"Nah, he came over to apologise. I told him to tell Hudson, he said he couldn't and then I basically told him to fuck off." Dave refused to look at Az when he said this. He didn't want to let his best friend know how much it had hurt him.

Az pretended to strangle the other boy. "Dude, what is wrong with you? You don't tell the person you like to leave. I can say it to him because, well, I'm being a good friend but-"

"Well I did, okay?" Dave said a little too defensively, pushing Az away. Wasn't Az meant to be on his side no matter what? "I told him about my mom too."

Azimio's eyes widened taking in what Dave had said. Dave knew why. He had only ever told Az and his Mrs Adams about his mom. He didn't want people to know. He didn't want them to treat him like a lost soul or some shit, so he never brought it up. But for some reason he needed to tell Hummel about it. Because most of all, Dave thought Kurt needed to know after what he had put him through.

"Dude…" Azimio started but wasn't sure what to say after that.

Somehow Dave understood him anyway. "I know."

Az shook his head in disbelief. "You never tell anyone," he said awe.

"I know," Dave said picking at his finger nails helplessly. It was a nervous habit.

"But that's gotta mean something big," Az said not really able to find the right words to articulate his thoughts. Dave didn't say anything. Az looked at his best friend in his side profile. This being gay thing had been hard for Dave. He knew that. Dave had always said that his crush on Hummel had caused him to push the smaller boy so hard that he left, but Az wondered if Dave felt something more. "Dude, are you like in love with Hummel?"

Az watched as Dave held his breath for a while. "Now that's the single most gayest thing that's come out of your mouth." Az heard Dave try to laugh, but it sounded strained. Forced, almost.

Az punch his shoulder. "Karofsky, this is meant to be a serious convo man."

"Has Hummel got to you as well? What's with all the talking all of a sudden? How about we talk about your love life Az? Dating anyone?" Karofsky's tone was slightly aggressive and Az knew when to back down. If Dave didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to push.

Az grinned, attempting to break the tension. "Actually, now you mention it, I do have a date with that chick Riley from Calculus, tomorrow."

"What the quiet one that sits in the front? Glasses and French Braid girl? You said she was a geek." Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. Az exclusively had a thing for cheerleaders. He never dated out of that profile.

"Well we were paired up in Calculus to do some problems and she's really nice and weird in a good way," Az said as it was something that happened on a regular basis.

"Okay…that's really random dude." Dave rolled his eyes. He swore his best frinend surprised him in the strangest of situations.

"Well excuse me for not having such a dramatic love life like you gay boys, Karofsky." For some Az decided to mimic Kurt and wagged his finger at Dave before placing his left hand on his hip. Dave had to laugh, Az doing camp was just about the funniest thing he had seen in a while. It was good to have his best friend back.

As he calmed down, Dave changed his expression to a more serious one. "Actually Az…I need to talk to you about something else…"

* * *

Kurt paced up and down in his bedroom, not even remotely caring that the new, plush, carpet was getting worn. He was going to do it.

It had been three weeks since he had talked to Dave. It was weird. Every time he'd seen something funny or hear something that reminded him of something they had experienced together, Kurt would itch to text him or call him. He just wanted to know that Dave was still thinking about him as much as he was thinking about Dave. Kurt didn't know why but everything reminded him of Dave, even things he used to enjoy like listening to the radio. He had never missed Blaine that much.

And he and Blaine had even managed to have their long awaited talk at Lima Bean Café. Kurt had bumped into Blaine and Kyle on a coffee run the week before. Kurt had hated the fact that they looked happy. They weren't allowed to be happy when Kurt was so miserable. But Kyle had spotted him and initiated small talk. Though reluctant, Kurt managed to keep an even tone to his voice and muster enough strength to be polite. As they conversed, Kurt couldn't help but notice the sneaky glances that Blaine and Kyle threw in each others direction accompanied by knowing smirks. It was like they were in a private bubble. Kurt was sure at one point they were playing footsie under the table. He had to admit that he had never seen Blaine's smile sparkle so much. Maybe it had something to do with the glint he had in his eye every time he looked at Kyle.

Kurt smiled wryly when he realised that they were perfect for each other. The teasing, the play fighting, the equally witty comebacks, all reminded Kurt of Dave and he didn't realise until that point, in the middle of the café that not being with and talking to Dave hurt like nothing he had ever felt before.

Thinking back, Kurt cringed, remembering how he had teared up in the booth in front of the couple resulting in them comforting Kurt either side of him. He ended up telling them everything. He was thankful that they passed no judgement. The two just listened intently. Blaine just squeezed his hand every so often when Kurt needed extra comfort and Kyle nudged him playfully and offered him a goofy smile. How could he have spent so much time hating them?

Both boys had offered Kurt their opinions and asked Kurt he wanted to do. But Kurt still didn't know so Blaine had just hugged him firmly and told him that if Kurt ever needed someone to talk to he would be there for him. Kurt had even apologised for the slap which Blaine shrugged off. Apparently Blaine was just glad that they were friends again.

All three boys had spent the rest of the time catching up and joking. Kurt wasn't dumb. He realised that Blaine and Kyle were trying to keep the mood light and fun in order to stop Kurt thinking about Dave and getting upset. He was grateful that they were trying to cheer him up and in the end even he was surprised that Kyle managed to get a few laughs out of him with his impression of Ross from Friends.

Kurt stared at his phone, and stopped pacing. He'd send a text to Blaine just five minutes earlier. _I'm ready to tell my dad. Last minute advice?_

Kurt smiled at the reply he'd just received. _Courage. You'll be great Kurt :D_

Taking a deep breath he took the stairs slowly, partly due to the debate going on in his head, but also because his legs had turned into jelly. This was absurd. Kurt had been an out and proud teen for well over a year and had held his head high despite the slushies and name calling. Okay, so he'd had a minor set back in regards to Karofsky, but that was all in the past. Dave had changed and Kurt had gone back to his bitchy self. So it shouldn't be this hard to tell his father that he wanted to date his ex-bully.

But it was.

Burt's support and approval meant everything to him. Especially after all they had been through together. His father was his rock. He didn't want Burt to look at him like he was making a big mistake. He just wanted to be in a normal relationship. Why was that so hard?

"Dad, could you sit down for a moment," Kurt said patting the couch next to where he was sitting. Kurt placed with his fingers nervously.

"What's this Kurt? Another intervention about how my wardrobe isn't up to scratch?" Burt asked. His son was forever nagging him about his clothes. Apparently, personal appearance was very important to Kurt and he thought Burt could use a helping hand. The younger Hummel would come up with never ending ways to get Burt to vary his clothing. They never worked.

Kurt shook his head and took another breath. This was going to be harder than he'd first thought. "No dad, something I should have told you about long ago. It's about a boy."

Burt smiled and started to get up off of the couch. "I already figured out you were dating Blaine when you kissed at the game remember?"

Kurt watched him take a few steps away. "Oh. Right. We did date briefly, but that's over now. I'm referring to someone else."

This caught Burt;s attention. "Oh?"

It was now or never. Once he started there was going to be no turn around. Full disclosure. And hopefully when Dave had found out how Kurt had told his family, he would realise how much he meant to him. "Yes, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I really like him and before anything happens, he insisted that I tell you and Finn about it."

"Sounds like a sensible boy," Burt said amused.

"I'd appreciate it if you could keep an open mind…" Kurt trailed off loosing momentum for a while. Words were failing him, something he'd never thought would happen. He was usually marvellous at pre-planned speeches.

Burt smiled encouragingly placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Kurt, I'm sure whoever he is, if he's respecting your family, he's a nice enough boy."

"It's Dave Karofsky," he blurted out without warning. He mentally cursed himself. That wasn't the best way to tell your father about wanting dating your ex-bully.

Silence engulfed the room. Burt stared at Kurt while he desperately tried to hold his fathers gaze. The older man's expression was giving nothing away. Kurt didn't want to be the first one to talk and it seemed neither did Burt. So they were stuck in limbo until the state of stalemate was broken.

The jangle of keys in the front door and Finn bursting through did that. "Hey guys," he said in his usual upbeat tone.

This appeared to jolt Burt back to life, and he spun around to face Finn. "You knew about this didn't you?" he said accusingly.

Finn cowered at Burt's anger. "Knew about what?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"About Karofsky!" He boomed causing Kurt to flinch. His father wasn't taking the news well. Kurt couldn't say that he was astonished.

Finn glanced at Kurt trying to take in the situation and read the scene but he didn't understand all the anger from Burt. "About him being gay? Yeah I knew, but what has that-"

"You didn't think I should know? A potential boyfriend for Kurt? After everything he's put this family through? Kurt had to transfer schools to get away from that monster." Burt hadn't lowered his at all. This was the angriest Kurt had ever seen him. After all his father was pretty relaxed most of the time.

Kurt didn't like the way his face was starting to go a horrible mauve colour. "Dad, please think about your heart," he said hoping that his father would calm down.

Finn spluttered, looking at his step-dad in disgust. "Boyfriend? Karofsky? That's so-"

He was unable to finish is sentence as Kurt turned to him. "What Finn? What is it?" he challenged. Kurt was fuming too. How dare they talk about Dave like he was some hideous fiend? Kurt wasn't going to allow them to speak ill of the boy he liked. He was Kurt Hummel and he stood up for what he believed in.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. "Wrong. It's wrong Kurt. You're never going to want to date that guy," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Burt scoffed. "I wouldn't be too sure on that. My son has just asked permission to date his bully."

Finn's jaw dropped as he registered what Burt had said, before he balled his hands into fists. "What the-? Karofsky? I'm gonna kill him!"

Burt sighed. "What happened to Blaine? He was a nice kid. Polite, sensible…"

"Oh yeah, the perfect boyfriend who cheated on me," Kurt spat back at his father. Even if he was friends with Blaine, it still didn't make what he did to Kurt right.

"Blaine cheated? No way…I'm gonna kill him too," Finn growled.

"That's no reason for you to be completely rebellious…" Burt said trying to put some understanding to his son's strange decision.

Kurt couldn't take it any more. He felt like he was suffocating. There were one too many thoughts. One too many jibes. "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE GUYS JUST SHUT UP!"

Both Finn and Burt clamped their mouths shut for a while before Burt spoke. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, did you just swear in my house?"

Kurt lowered his gaze, a little embarrassed by his outburst. "Um…yes. I'm sorry dad but please you have to listen to me. He's changed. Finn, come on, you're telling me you haven't noticed at school? Rachel said as much."

"You talked to Rachel about this?" Finn said unhappy but noticed Kurt's anxious gaze. "Well he doesn't really harass the Glee Club much. And he has tried to be nicer in school…" he said reluctantly giving information in Karofsky's defence.

"Exactly…Dad please, just invite him over for dinner. Get to know him. I want you to like him as much as I do." Kurt said capitalising on Finn's previous comment.

"Kurt do you understand what you're asking me to do?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yes. But I hope you'll let me make my own decisions and mistakes. He's worth it. I promise…" They were finally getting somewhere. They were making progress.

"I don't know Kurt," his father hesitated, but Kurt knew that he was close to giving in.

"Just agree to the dinner Burt." Finn said.

"Thank you Finn," said Kurt surprised at Finn's sudden change of heart. Maybe in the near future Dave and Finn would even be friends.

"Well it's not like you guys are going to be serious," the tall teen said.

"Well, you don't know that…" Kurt said apprehensively. For someone that just defended him moments before, he'd hoped Finn would have a little more faith.

"Yeah I do. How serious are you going to be when he's hundreds of miles away?" Finn sat on the couch next to Kurt and opened up the magazine, flicking through the pages.

Kurt froze as he processed the words Finn had just said. "What are you talking about?" What did Finn even know about Dave? They never even talked.

Finn's eyes widened. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell him what Finn?" Burt piped in.

"Yeah, tell me what Finn?"

Finn expression softened as he realised that Kurt really didn't know. "That he's leaving."

"What?" exclaimed Burt. Kurt remained silent.

"He's going out of state. To Florida," Finn said continuing.

"…"

"I heard him telling the hockey Coach that he has to quit the team. Something about his grandmother being sick and he and his dad going there to look after her. So I guess the dinner is a good idea. Get to know him a bit and draw a line under everything that's happened this year." Finn was trying to be reasonable. He could maybe sit through one dinner with Karofsky without kicking him in the balls. But at least he'd be gone after that. So he couldn't hurt Kurt any more.

"I don't understand," Kurt said. His voice was small. It didn't make sense. None of this was making sense.

Finn tried to put it as plainly as he could. "Karofsky's leaving Lima Kurt. In two days."

"For how long?" Kurt said shakily. How could he just leave?

"Well he quit the team and is leaving school so I'm guessing a while." Finn tried to put an arm around Kurt's slender shoulders, but Kurt shrugged him off.

"But he would have told me. He wouldn't just leave without telling me..." Kurt said, voicing his thoughts.

"Clearly you don't mean as much to him as you thought you did. It's better you found out now son, before you got your heart broken," Burt didn't even hide the relieved tone in his voice. His son couldn't date his bully even if he wanted to.

Out of the blue it hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. "It's too late for that dad…"

Finn looked shocked, as Burt looked at his son as if he'd told him he wanted to join the wrestling team. "You're not seriously saying what I think you are? Come on, this is Karofsky we're talking about," Finn tried to reason.

The thought of never seeing Dave again cut through him like a knife. He couldn't just leave Kurt like this. Not after everything that happened. Not after Blaine and Kyle and all the things in between. He was a huge part of Kurt's life. Wasn't Kurt a big part of his?

Kurt wiped the tears, he hadn't even realised had fallen, with the back of his hand. He grit his teeth with determination and grabbed his car keys from the back of his pocket.

He needed to see Dave.

Even if it was for the last time.

* * *

_**I would like to thank StarCam for their Max Adler interview - inspired me to knock this out.**_

_**Just a heads up; I'm thinking two more chapters and a maybe epilogue to finish it off. But I've got exams in two weeks and I really should study more so next post will take a while!**_

_** - How was the Dave/Az make up?**_

_** - Was the Kurt/Burt/Finn thing okay?**_

_** - What you think of the random bombshell I put in at the end?**_

_**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love knowing what people think**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I HAVE **__**FOUND Az masquerading as a frat boy! Inspiration has returned! :D **__** He acts just like Az in the SB episode *happy tears***_

_**No seriously, the dude that plays Az**__**imio is in Glory Daze…I thought I was seeing things for a sec so I checked it out on IMDB and sure enough it was James Earl :D Now I will picture Davey standing next to him whenever he's on screen. **_

_**I'm so scared of posting this…I really hope people like it…This is one chapter I REALLY want opinions on.**_

* * *

Dave looked around his bedroom. He was nearly done with all the packing. A few more boxes and it was over. The day after tomorrow he would be saying hello to his new life in Florida. If Tampa Bay was anything like the movies, he would have to start going to the gym. Why did everyone walk around half naked anyway?

Unsurprisingly, Az took the news he was leaving hard. He didn't talk to Dave for a full hour at first. But they worked through it when Mrs Adams dragged them down for dinner and forced them to. His best friend had even come by that day to help with the packing, even though on more than one occasion he'd caught Az taking things out of the boxes, rather than putting things in. He was undeniably going to miss that guy. It was going to be weird not having Az around to back him up. And who was he going to hang around with at this new school? He cringed at the thought of making new friends and having to tell everyone he was gay again. Maybe, he wouldn't have to. He could just wear the 'out and proud' T-shirt that Az had got for his birthday that year. Or not. Pink really wasn't his colour.

Maybe he could have given it to Kurt.

Fuck.

The hat.

He still had it. He had never got around to giving it to him in the end. And now it was too late. Dave contemplated making a quick run over to Kurt's house and handing it over, but he thought better of it. After all, what was he going to say? 'I know we're nothing to each other now and I doubt I'm ever going to see you again, but here have this hat to remember me by?' Somehow Dave didn't think that that would go down too well. Kurt didn't even know he was going. He wondered if Kurt would even be the slightest bit upset if he knew.

He could just leave the on the doorstep and hope that Kurt got it.

He sighed.

This was going to be harder than he'd thought. He knew that he was doing the right thing, but never having the chance to sort things out with Kurt? Never telling him all the stuff he'd replayed over and over again in his head?

He reminded himself that Kurt didn't want him. He told himself that Kurt wasn't worth thinking about. But it just made everything worse.

So when he heard the screeching of tyres and a slam of a car door, Dave was sure that it was just his Dad, who'd popped to the office to sort out some last minute paperwork.

Instead, he heard the pounding of light but angry footsteps, up the staircase and his bedroom door being slung open.

He was met with a thunderous looking Kurt.

Without warning the smaller boy shoved Dave hard causing him to topple over onto his bed. "Screw you Karofsky!" Kurt was seething.

"What-" Dave started but Kurt seemed to have a whole speech ready.

"You think you can just disappear? Well fine. See if I care. I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I'm astonishing! And you may think you will find another guy like me in Florida, but let me tell you, I'm as unique as it gets." Kurt stuck his hands on his hips as if to emphasise the point.

There was one thing that Dave didn't understand. He'd only told his teachers and Az. And he was pretty sure that Az wasn't that tight with Kurt. "Who told you I was leaving?"

"Does it matter?" Kurt screamed shoving Dave back down as soon as he tried to get up. Dave realised Kurt was stronger than he looked. The shoved were quite brutal. "Did it not occur to you to tell me? Did you not think I would want to know about your travel plans? Huh?"

Dave hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "Um…I thought it might be better if you didn't know."

That answer was seemingly not the one that Kurt wanted to hear. It earned Dave another shove.

"You are a royal dick, do you know that? And here I was assuming I was the bad guy. I was the one that couldn't be honest! And you're the one running away like the fucking coward you are. And to think I thought you were worth all the trouble. I should have known you were going to pull something like this." He screamed flinging his arms wildly. "How could I have been so stupid as to tell my father about us? I thought this meant something. Well thank you for setting me straight. Screw you asshole!"

Dave didn't respond to the angry outburst and instead chose to focus on something entirely different. "Kurt, did you just swear?"

Kurt made a noise resembling a high pitched screech before stomping his foot. "You don't deserve me, Karofsky! Have a good look. This is the last you'll see of me!" With that, Dave watched as Kurt stuck his nose in the air, spun on his heel and exited as swiftly as he entered.

Dave blinked staring at where Kurt had been standing moments before, unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

Kurt's nostrils were flaring as he tried to keep his anger in check. Who did Karofsky think his was? Kurt would show him. He would be out of Ohio in two years and prove to Dave that yes indeed he could have a glittering career and have men falling at his feet, begging him to love them. Dave would rue the day he treated Kurt as an afterthought. He would be the best thing that ever happened to Dave and Dave would regret ever letting Kurt go.

Kurt told himself these exact words over and over again as he walked to his car, but it still didn't help ease the pain. It still didn't stop the tears welling up and spilling down his hot, red, cheeks. As he stepped closer towards his car, he felt a wave of irony as if the overcast sky felt Kurt's pain and decided to join in. What did they call it? Pathetic fallacy? With a small rumble, raindrops started to bounce off his skin and he knew that if he made a run for it he could salvage his overpriced shirt. But he didn't. Instead, he stopped walking altogether and let himself be completely soaked. He felt his hair flop down as the weight of the water proved too much for the product. But that was okay. He would let the universe wash Dave Karofsky out of his life.

When he'd eventually had enough, tears completely spent, he unlocked his car, ready to start his Dave-free life, only to be grabbed roughly by the wrist and spun around.

"It's so like you isn't it? Thinking the world revolves around you." Dave's face was mere inches from his, livid.

What the hell did Dave have to be angry about? Kurt had a right to be angry. The boy he wanted to have a relationship with, turned out to be nothing more than a flake. "Excuse me?" he said in a bitter voice.

"You always think it's about you. Guess what Hummel. I'm not going to Florida to get away from you. My life doesn't revolve around yours," Dave all but spat at Kurt. Kurt shivered from the wet rain and from Dave's words.

"Oh yeah?" How dare he?

"My Nanna's sick and I'm going for her. So why don't you fucking jump off your pedestal for once in your stupid life," Dave snapped running his hands through his now dripping hair. Kurt could see the flashes of anger in his eyes and this just made him even more furious.

He clenched his jaw. "Oh yeah? If that was the case then you would have told me you were leaving. We could have handled it maturely. Evidently, you couldn't do that. How do you think it made me feel finding out from Finn of all people."

Dave paused and tilted his head to the side looking puzzled. "Hudson? How did he know?"

Kurt wanted to slap him, but somehow refrained. "Who cares! I faced up to my family about you and you up and leave without so much as a goodbye? Like I'm not worth the trouble? I'm never going to get to have you as a boyfriend? Never going to have the perfect time to tell you I love you? Never going to see if we could have made this whole stupid mess work? Well, screw you, you fucking dickhead of a bastard!" Kurt screamed the words over the pouring rain and rumbles of thunder.

Dave mirrored Kurt's stance, ready to throw a few words Kurt's way. "You think this is a walk in the park for me, Fancy? You think I want to never see you again? You think I want to not hold you and kiss you. I couldn't tell you because I love you but you don't seem to understand that. So fuck off, back to your life and stay the fuck away from me. This was never going to work. It was stupid. Two guys like us? We would have tore each other apart before our second date."

It was as if realisation hit both boys at the same time as they processed what each had said to each other. Except for the distant rumble of thunder, the only sound heard was heavy breathing.

Dave was the first to recover. "Wait you love me?" He voice sounded confused as if he hadn't expected it.

Kurt nodded, feeling vulnerable. This was it. This is the moment he'd been waiting for ever since he'd watched Cinderella when he was four. "And you love me?"

Dave replied with the swiftest of nods before scratching the back of his next. Kurt thought that there was a hint of awkwardness to the action. "Well…thanks for that...it's...um...good to know…"

"So…" Kurt started but trailed off not really knowing what to say. Why wasn't Dave doing anything? Why wasn't he saying anything?

Dave cleared his throat and stuck his hands his is very wet jean pockets. He looked around avoiding Kurt's gaze. "It's raining pretty hard."

Kurt looked at the boy he loved in bewilderment. "Dave…we've just said I love you to each other." Why on earth would Dave be talking about rain at a time like this? Wasn't he meant to be sweeping Kurt up into his manly arms and kissing him senseless?

"So?" Dave said clearly not understanding the importance of the situation.

Kurt realised that he would have to spell it out for the clueless boy. "So aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Huh?"

"Are you completely oblivious to everything around us? It's pouring with rain, we are standing in a deserted street and we have just declared our love to each other. You're supposed to be kissing me. Don't you ever watch romantic movies?"

"You do realise this isn't a movie right? This isn't the Kurt Hummel Show. And besides, if you wanted a kiss, you could have kissed me." Dave idiotic smirk just riled Kurt up even further.

He began ranting with increased intensity as Dave's smirk just grew wider. "DAVE KAROFSKY! I deserve this. I deserve one freaking romantic moment in my life and you're ruining it. Why can't you do something right for one in your stupid-"

Suddenly all words ceased as Dave forcefully crashed his lips against Kurt's, taking his breath away completely. Kurt instantly opened his mouth against Dave's lifting his arms to wrap around Dave's neck, tangling his fingers into the soaking wet curls. He could feel Dave's strong arms snake around his waist and pull him even closer causing Kurt to moan. Embarrassingly, he had to lean against his car for support as he felt his knees go weak at the sheer intensity of the kiss. Dave took this as a sign to lift Kurt completely off of the ground and place him on the hood of the car, detaching his lips for only the briefest of seconds.

"You got your kiss, you happy now?" Dave asked breaking away before nibbling the Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt answered with a guttural noise. As Kurt remembered something, he smiled before pushing Dave away gently, leaving the bigger boy with a confused expression. "I thought only one in a million sixteen year olds really knew what love was…" Kurt smirked, thinking he had the upper hand.

Dave kissed along his jaw line. "Well it's a good thing I'm seventeen then."

* * *

The rain hadn't let up and the boys decided that the best option would be to change into some dry clothes and warm up. Kurt sniffed Dave's t-shirt as he changed into it and pulled on a pair of Dave's old shorts. He grimaced in the bathroom mirror as he saw his reflection. His hair was beyond control, it was getting fluffier by the minute. He hoped Dave didn't think any less of him.

As he stepped out, he saw Dave too had dressed himself and was now rubbing a towel furiously over his head to dry his hair. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself telling Dave that he would damage his delicate curls if he continued to manhandle them in such a manner. Dave looked up as he saw Kurt enter and stopped drying. "You know I'm still going to Florida right?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks abruptly, concerned etched in his expression. "Oh God, your grandmother! Is she going to be okay?"

Dave made a face. "She fell and broke her hip. She needs help around the house and getting around. But thanks for asking," he said throwing the towel onto his desk chair. He turned back to Kurt before looking away again. "So this can be nothing more than goodbye…" Dave mumbled, saying what both of had been thinking. Kurt watched as Dave sat down on his bed.

Kurt didn't want to ruin the little time they had together. Walking over to the bed and settling himself next to Dave he nuzzled his face under Dave's chin before leaving wet open mouthed kisses along the side of his neck. "We could do the long distance thing?" he offered between kisses.

"That never works," Dave moaned trying to be realistic. His defence however, was wearing down.

Kurt took the moment of weakness to straddle his lap and stroked Dave's face lightly before pressing his hot lips against Dave's once again. This time the kiss was slow as if both boys were trying to capture the moment to commit forever in their memories. Who knew when they would ever get to do this again? As there lips left each other, Kurt draped an arm around Dave's shoulder and laid his head on the other. Despite the unhurried kiss, Kurt could still hear the other boy breathing heavily.

"We're doing the long distance thing aren't we?" Dave asked. Kurt could hear the blissful tone in his voice.

"Absolutely." Kurt lifted his head slightly off of Dave's shoulder and beamed at the jock. Reluctantly, getting out of Dave's lap, Kurt sighed contently. "Can I stay the night?"

Kurt had to laugh at the expression on Dave's face. "What the fuck, Kurt?"

Clearly Dave's mind was in the gutter. Kurt whacked him in jest. "Ew, no. Not like that. As much as I am sexually attracted to you, I don't think I'm ready for such a momentous occasion. More to the point, the lack of flowers, mood lighting and music just wouldn't do. I want to cuddle you and fall asleep in your arms. I want to remember how that feels when you're not here."

Dave gave Kurt a look that said that's the weirdest thing someone has ever said to me and snorted. "That's so beyond gay," he said earning himself another slap on the arm. "But fine whatever," he said lying down on the bed, taking Kurt with him.

Kurt laid his head on Dave's chest and listened to the other boy's heart beating. It felt amazing safe in Dave's arms. He didn't even want to think about Dave not being there to hold. As Dave played with Kurt's fluffy hair, Kurt contemplated asking a favour.

Kurt's bravado won. "Dave…."

"Yeah?" said Dave copying Kurt's tone, lengthening out the word

"Could you take your shirt off?" he asked in his most innocent tone.

"Are you playing Kurt? Fuck! I thought you said-"

"No. Nothing like that," Kurt said hastily before mumbling his reasoning.

As predicted, Dave didn't hear what he had said. "I didn't catch that."

Kurt took a deep breath and hoped Dave would somehow understand. "Well as previously discussed, I seem to have developed a fascination with your chest hair and I was hoping that I could fulfil somewhat of a strange fantasy by sleeping on you naked chest."

Dave looked at Kurt as if he'd just announce he was pregnant. "Dude, seriously, the fucking chest hair thing? Again? You've got a problem," he said but laughed.

"Dave…"

"Kurt…" Dave lifted his head slightly off of the bed eyes mocking Kurt.

He pulled Dave closer for yet another mouth-watering kiss, trying to convince the other boy to change his mind. Kurt wondered how on earth he had survived not kissing in hockey player for so long before.

"Fine," Dave said reluctantly as Kurt happily got off of his body so he could sit upright. He removed his shirt ignoring Kurt's small squeak. Kurt only realised he was drooling when Dave spoke again. "Would it kill you to stop staring at me like a piece of meat?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm objectifying you?" Kurt asked feigning horror at the thought.

"No shit," Dave said lying back down on his bed. Kurt didn't miss the smile that was threatening to spread across Dave's face.

Kurt pouted. "I can't help it if you're hot." Suddenly an ingenious idea hit Kurt. He grabbed his phone off of Dave's nearby desk and stole a quick picture of his half naked boyfriend.

"DUDE! DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME?" Dave didn't look happy.

Kurt frowned. Surely Dave understood. "It's for when you're not there and in the off chance that I forget what your body looks like." Kurt threw a dirty grin in Dave's direction. "It's a shame iPhone's aren't waterproof."

Dave gulped. "Kurt, you're not seriously talking about _you-knowing _over a picture of me…"

"No, why would you ever think that…" said Kurt lightly, the evil smirk never leaving his face.

"Right that's it, delete the picture." Dave said scrambling to grab Kurt's phone.

But Kurt was too quick. "No way!" he said, typing a few things into the phone. Looking up he smiled triumphantly. "Password protected biatch!"

Dave's eyes widened. "Did you just call me your bitch…?"

"Maybe…?"

"DELETE THE PICTURE HUMMEL!" Dave boomed.

Kurt wasn't going to give up that easily. "How about we wager a deal? I get to keep the picture and in return I give you a topless picture of me?"

Dave mulled over the proposal for a few seconds before smirking. "Deal," he said agreeing.

"And you can put that box of Kleenex I found under your bed to good use now you don't have to leave everything to the imagination," Kurt said having fun.

Kurt heard Dave groan before he flopped down onto his bed, burying his face in his hands. Apparently, he hadn't known Kurt had seen the box.

Kurt crawled onto the bed and over to Dave before kissing Dave soundly on the lips. He grinned. "You know I'm just doing all this to get that Marc Jacobs hat, right?"

* * *

_**Happy but not really kinda thin**__**g going on here… **_

_**APOLOGISE FOR THE SHORTNESS!**_

_**I NEED OPINIONS ON THIS! This was like what everything was building up to and I would hate to think I disappointed people by not doing it right.**_

_**Next chapter will be the LAST**_

_**And then I'm thinking the epilogue **__**set in the future, coz I always like to read just that little bit extra after a story is finished…Like a random snippet into their future lives**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**The main question being: DID I GET THE BIG SCENE RIGHT!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So the Klaine kiss? I liked it. :D Even though if I was Kurt I would have been like woo me first then maybe you can get with this piece of hotness. Who would have thought Klaine would make me happy? I know it was rushed but I'm glad they are together because maybe we will get some focus on Karofsky now! Dude needs screen time.**_

_**APOLOGIES FOR MY CRAPNESS AND LATENESS IN POSTING THIS! Exams happened and then I suddenly got a social life with a fellow med student, 6ft 4 rugby player :D It's close enough to American football…he doesn't watch glee though, it may not end well…**_

_**So I tried a little something different here...**_

_**Oops, forgot to say that I'm dedicating this story to a friend of mine that just married her girlfriend of 4 years :D They both looked gorgeous in their dresses!**_

* * *

_8 weeks later…_

Kurt sighed to himself as he heard the impatient horn of the car in his front drive. Why couldn't some people understand that it took effort to look this good? He gave himself the once over in the hallway mirror, before slipping on a pair of Calvin Kline shades. Grabbing the handle of his trolley bag, he successfully hauled it to the porch.

Turning back to yell a goodbye to his family he slammed the front door. Azimio was half way out of the car looking as grumpy as ever. "My mom said that I gotta help you with your bag. I don't get why you have to bring so much shit dude, were only going for four days.

Kurt smiled sarcastically. "Azimio! How lovely to see you this fine morning. I trust you are well?"

"Fuck off Hummel," Az grumbled, grabbing Kurt's bag and throwing it into the trunk. Kurt tried not to wince at the thud his bag made. He knew full well that Azimio wasn't a morning person and it seemed like the early start was a just a little too much for him. So Kurt let the insult side just this once.

Slipping into the back seat, he leaned forward to kiss Mrs Adams on the cheek before buckling up and exchanging pleasantries. Since their somewhat unusual friendship blossomed, Kurt had enjoyed time at the Adam's household and Mrs Adam's was always so welcoming. She'd even whacked her son on the back of his head when he had first introduced Kurt to her. Apparently, she didn't like that her son had referred to Kurt as 'Dave's piece of ass'. Kurt had just shrugged it off. He was getting used to Azimio, especially when some moronic jerk momentarily forgot that Kurt was in fact Karofsky's boyfriend and he was off limits to slushies. Az had arrived at the party just in time to save the day and thank goodness for that. He really hadn't wanted to ruin his new Alexander McQueen shirt with red dye number seven. He knew Finn or Puck would have helped, if they hadn't both been making out with some random girls. He at least appreciated that Azimio was trying hard to get along with Kurt. After all, he needed to get on with his boyfriend's best friend.

Azimio had even let Kurt redecorate the tree-house in his back garden after Kurt had been horrified at the state of it. The boys had clearly not shown it much love in the past; he was surprised that he could even see the wooden flooring from all the candy wrappers and soda cans that were cluttering up the place. When Kurt had shown Azimio the final product, his eyes had nearly popped out of his head. After he'd thanked Kurt for his effort, the jock had gone on to explain that real tree-houses didn't have floral curtains, plush rugs and purple as their colour schemes. Kurt noticed that he didn't seem to mine that the singer had added a couple of large bean bags to replace Mrs Adams old throw pillows. He also didn't seem to mind that Kurt had converted his old toy chest into storage space for snacks, drinks and magazines.

That still didn't stop Kurt from giving Azimio a disapproving look as he slumped into the passenger seat next to his mother. "Hurry up Ma, I don't wanna miss the flight."

Mrs Adams laughed. "Have you been missing your best friend Azzy?"

Az growled and looked out of the window casually. Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly warmed at the idea that Dave's friend was genuinely sweet, no matter how tough his exterior. "No! God Ma! Why you gotta make everything so freaking girly?" He looked over his shoulder. "No offence Hummel," he added.

"Why on earth would that offend me?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Okay, so they had good moments and bad moments. But on the whole he knew that Az wasn't the biggest asshole at McKinley like he would have everyone believe.

The rest of the car ride to Port Columbus International was a quieter affair, with Kurt and Mrs Adams making polite conversation and Azimio catching up on his sleep. Kurt wondered how Az could even sleep through the loud snores he was emitting.

By the time Mrs Adams had said goodbye, Azimio seemed relatively happier, though he made a conscious effort not to talk to the boy next to him. Instead he chose to text fiercely, pounding at the screen of his phone.

"Are you having a conversation with Riley?" Kurt asked inquisitively. He liked Riley although he sometimes had to question her choice of clothing.

Az gave him a sideways look. "What's it to you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I was just curious. I saw you guys in Lima Library the other day. I would have come over to say hello, but your mouths seemed otherwise engaged."

Azimio reddened slightly and Kurt grinned. It was hard to embarrass the jock and Kurt was relishing the win. "Oh Azzy, have I made you uncomfortable."

Az got out of the plastic chair and threw a deadly look Kurt's way. "FUCK YOU! AND DON'T CALL ME AZZY!"

Kurt laughed before making his way to the gate, ignoring the mumbling behind him. He could only make out the words, "Karofsky, boyfriend, kill him, and gays," coming from the hockey player.

As they settled into their seats on the aeroplane, Az taking the aisle and Kurt the window, Kurt suddenly began to feel nervous. What if it was all different? He hadn't kissed Dave in over eight weeks. What if the spark was gone? What if there was nothing there anymore? What if Dave had found a better looking, less high-maintenance boyfriend and realised that Kurt wasn't worth the trouble? He tried to shake the thoughts away, telling himself that he was being stupid. Dave was just as excited as Kurt about the visit. They had been up all night talking on the phone in anticipation. But Kurt couldn't help it.

These last eight weeks had been happy for sure. Even the Warblers could tell Kurt was in a lighter mood just from his carefree approach to his vocals. He almost forgiven Blaine completely for what happened and school was beginning to just float by. There would always be a short text or email from Dave waiting for him in the evenings when he would return to his dorm. Small things about his day. New friends he was making in Tampa. Kurt would always reply with updates of his own life. He'd never thought he would be this glad for technology. Cell phones and internet made the long distance thing so much easier.

"You know he misses you too," Az said not glancing up from his sports magazine. Kurt wondered how the boy was able to read him without even trying. He smiled, remembering the time he had dragged Az to dinner at Breadstix with Kyle and Blaine. Four weeks after Dave had left, Azimio was hardly speaking to Kyle. Apparently, Az couldn't forgive Kyle for cheating on Dave even though Dave had. But with Kurt's gentle persuasion, the jock had agreed to join them for dinner. Even though he a spent half the night glaring at Blaine, he agreed that his cousin looked like he was happy. By the end of the evening the foursome were getting on swimmingly regardless of the fact that Az would complain about the conversation being too 'gay' when he didn't understand what was being said. Kurt liked to think he had played a small part in getting the family members on good footing again.

Finn and Burt had noticed the difference in Kurt too. The day before Dave had left, Kurt had forced both Karofsky men to the Hummel-Hudson household for dinner. Burt and Paul both took it in turns to voice their concerns with the relationship and after a glare and kick under the table from Kurt, Dave had finally, formally, apologised for his irrational behaviour and explained in his own words how much he cared for Kurt. Burt seemed reluctant to accept the pairing but told Kurt that he would have his support no matter what happened. And both Dave and Kurt were grateful for that.

The torment and bullying seemed a lifetime ago. Kurt could barely even associate Dave with those hurtful memories. Kurt shook his head once more. Things were good now. "So, Mercedes and I are taking Riley shopping next weekend," he said staring a new conversation.

This time Az looked up from his magazine before he spoke. "What?" He seemed a little startled by the concept.

"Well both of us thought she could benefit with an improvement to her wardrobe. Maybe a more flattering haircut."

Azimio frowned. "She doesn't need your help. She's fine the way she is. And I don't want you telling her shit about me."

Kurt smiled staring at his new friend. "You really like her don't you? As in you like like her? Wow, Azzy! This is huge! Have you told her?"

"NO! I don't even like her that much. What are you-. Why the fuck are you grinning? Stop it. If you don't stop right now Hummel, I swear I will ask the stewardess to get me a slushie and throw it right in your face." Kurt's grin dropped instantly. He hadn't had a slushie to the face in a while. That didn't mean he had forgotten what it felt like. "That's more like it."

"You do realise that I'm not going to communicate with you for the rest of the journey and I will be telling Dave about this." Kurt folded his arms over his chest, harrumphed and turned away.

"Suits me fine," Az said crossing his arms too. "I'm not scared of Karofsky."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting us at the airport Mr Karofsky. Both me and Azimio appreciate the kind gesture." Kurt glared at Az as he rolled his eyes. As both boys started emptying their bags, the front door swung open and Dave lunged over to Az. He grabbed his best friend in a brotherly hug as Kurt watched.

At first Kurt was a little peeved. How dare his boyfriend acknowledge his best friend's presence above his? But it was too hard to look at Dave and stay mad. He hadn't seen that face in person for two whole months. He wasn't going to quibble about something so minor.

Finally, Dave let go of Azimio and turned to his boyfriend. Kurt suddenly felt self-conscious. Did his hair mess up under his hat, on the plane ride? Did he have something on his face? Why was Dave just staring at him? He looked down to check if anything was out of place. It wasn't. "Hey," Kurt tried as an opening greeting. Why was it so strange between them? He could see Az from the corner of his eye looking between the two of them with great interest. Couldn't he see that they needed a little privacy?

Dave looked at the ground and shuffled his feet before shuffling his feet. "'Sup?" he said with a short nod.

Kurt had had as much as he could take. "Sup? That's all you've got to say after eight weeks? Right, here's what we're going to do; you're going to catch up with your best friend while I introduce myself to your grandmother. Maybe when you figure out something more to say to me than 'sup', we can try again."

Dave groaned, telling Kurt he didn't want there reunion to start off like this. "Come on…"

Kurt stood his ground. Dave should have thought about this before he spoke. "No David! You had your chance! You haven't even commented on the t-shirt I'm wearing…"

As if on cue, Dave looked down and saw the big blue letters on Kurt's chest: KAROFSKY'S BOY. Kurt could see his eyes widen before he turned to the other jock. "Dude, you let him wear that on the plane?"

Az put his hands up as if to say it wasn't his fault. "Don't even look at me! You think your boy listens to a word I say? You don't even wanna see the tree-house."

Kurt gave Azimio an accusing look. "Don't even dare to back track Azzy! You're just hiding your custom made t-shirt under your jacket. We got matching shirts especially for the trip."

Dave raised his eyebrows at an embarrassed looking Az. "HE MADE ME!"

Dave looked at his friend pointedly. "Azzy? He gets to call you Azzy?"

Kurt grinned smugly, knowing that Dave wasn't permitted to use that name, straightening the hat on his head. More specifically THE hat. "It's a cute name!"

Az glared at the singer. "I thought you were going Kurt?"

"Fine!" Kurt said stomping into unfamiliar house.

"By the way Hummel, that hat looks damn hot on you," he hear Dave call out behind him. Kurt couldn't help but grin as he entered the house walking into the first room on the right. Why was his boyfriend so ridiculously hard to stay angry at? He nearly jumped at the sound of an old lady's voice. "So you must be Kurt."

Kurt swivelled around to see a warm looking woman in her seventies beaming up at him. He nodded and stuck out his hand. "It's lovely to meet you Mrs Karofsky."

She grasped Kurt's hand between her own and squeezed. "Call me Cassie. Dave said you were handsome but my, he never said just how handsome you are."

Kurt blushed taking a seat next to her hand still in her clutches. It was nice. Kurt hardly ever saw his grandparents. They moved to England after they retired and Burt couldn't really afford the flights. Mrs Karofsky explained what had happened and apologised to Kurt for putting strain on their relationship. Kurt had to laugh at this. Dave's grandmother was one of a kind. .

But something was still nagging at Kurt's brain. "Don't you mind that I'm a boy?"

Mrs Karofsky smiled knowingly. "Kurt, I've lived a long life and if I've learnt anything it's that when love comes around, you grasp it with both hands and cherish it as much as you can, for as long as you can. There's just too much hate in the world not to. I'm not going to pretend to understand your relationship with my grandson, but what I do know is that you make him happier than I have ever seen him. I want to thank you for that."

"Cassie, I don't know what to say," Kurt said feeling a little bit overwhelmed.

The elderly woman placed a wrinkled hand into Kurt's cheek. "You don't have to say anything dear. I'm just grateful you're here."

Kurt smiled in return, hoping his sentimental side didn't win over. He swallowed down the lump forming in his throat in attempt to keep the tears that were threatening to fall in check, just as Azimio wondered into the room. "MRS K! Long time no see! How's my favourite lady doing?" Kurt got up out of his seat and headed to the door as Az got reacquainted with his old friend.

He felt Dave come up behind him. "You still mad?" he asked in a soft voice. Kurt shook his head and leaned back into his boyfriend's body before heading up the stairs.

"What's your new room like?" he asked as Dave overtook him on the staircase and opened the door on the left as he reached the landing. Kurt followed close behind and studied the walls as he entered the room. "It's quaint. A little floral for my liking but nice."

Dave laughed at the smaller boy's comment. "I didn't have a say in the decorations Kurt. This is the guest bedroom. It's been like this since the eighties."

Kurt smiled. "So…" he said running his hands across the bedroom door before closing it.

"So?" Dave said smirking back.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He leaped over to Dave, swung his arms around his neck forcing their lips to meet. He couldn't help it. He knew he was meant to play it cool. He'd read enough romance novels and watched enough chick-flicks to know that but everything was lost when he was at long last alone with Dave. After a few blissful moments he felt Dave chuckle against his lips.

"Miss me much?" he asked placing his large hands on Kurt's waist.

Kurt smirked despite his denial. "No. Not at all," he said kissing Dave again. Gaga, he had missed those lips.

As they pulled apart, Dave laughed again. "Uh-huh. Why don't I believe you?"

Kurt buried his head in Dave's chest taking in his unique smell. "I never once thought about you or your manly chest hair." Kurt said slipping a hand under Dave's shirt before deciding that feeling wasn't enough. "You need to get this stupid thing off!" he said yanking Dave's shirt off his body before taking a step back. "Sweet Gaga! That picture I took on my phone does you no justice."

"Kurt, would you stop perving on me?" Dave said trying to grasp the t-shirt that Kurt had thrown out of his reach.

Kurt just batted his hand away before taking off his own top. "Now we're even!" he said shoving a gaping Dave onto the bed and straddling him.

"Kurt…" Dave said in a low growl. Kurt watched as the other boy stared at his torso, but refused to touch.

Kurt linked his hands with Dave kissing his still slack jaw. "Did your father not teach you manners Karofsky? It's rude to keep someone waiting."

Dave didn't cease staring. "I…what…it's…"

"What's the problem Dave?" he asked before realisation hit him. Looking at Dave's expression and then down between them Kurt cheeks began to heat up. "Oh."

Dave nodded with some difficulty. "Yeah. You need to get off of me, like right now."

But Kurt did no such thing. Instead a trailed his fingers lightly across Dave's chest, pressing his weight further onto Dave. "Maybe I should sort that out for you?" he said in the lightest tone he could muster.

He saw Dave visibly gulp. When he spoke his voice seemed a little strained. "Dude, don't talk like that. You're making it worse."

Kurt kissed him sounding before letting up on the torture and adjusting himself so that there was less friction in that particular area. "Dave, what if I said I was ready? For you know, relations?"

Dave let out a small whimper as if to beg Kurt not to do this. "I would say I'm not ready. We need condoms, lube, candles, flowers, music. I don't have any of that here."

Kurt looked at Dave as if he didn't believe him. "You don't have condoms? What kind of a jock are you?"

Dave pouted at the insult to his manliness. "Hey! I didn't think I would be having sex in this place. And it's not like I'm going to be cheating on you anytime soon."

"But you are going to cheat on me in the future?" Kurt said teasing. He could tell Dave was having trouble thinking straight. He shifted again on Dave's lap causing the other boy to groan.

"KURT! We are not having sex, so quit wiggling your sweet ass on me."

Kurt moved a little more, before placing small kisses down Dave's neck. "We could at least get a little practice in for when you come back to Lima. I'd like to know what gets you going."

"I think you already know. Or can you not feel that boner against your leg?" Kurt smirked at Dave's words feeling a little proud of himself. Dave made him feel sexy. But he scowled as Dave spoke again. "Whatever dude, don't even think I can't feel your semi." Kurt leaned his forehead against Dave's pretending that he couldn't see the smile forming on his boyfriend's lips.

Dave turned his head to nip at Kurt's ear. "Besides I'm back in June. Nanna's decided to move back to Ohio and live with us. I'll start senior year back at McKinley." Dave let Kurt take in the news while he encircled his waist pulling the other boys chest flush with his.

Kurt however pushed against Dave's chest so that he could look at his boyfriend in the eyes. "Really? I finish the year at Dalton and then I'm back at McKinley in August too."

Dave traced Kurt's left collarbone with his nose before leaving soft kisses back along the line. "So it looks like we'll have the whole summer and year together."

Kurt cocked his neck so that he could give better access to Dave's mouth. "What makes you think I won't get a better offer?"

Dave mouth worked on Kurt's neck and even though Kurt knew he would probably leave a mark, he let him. Just this once. "You can't do better than me Fancy."

"Arrogance, Karofsky, is not one of your better traits," Kurt said before giving up the restrain and letting out a soft moan.

He felt Dave smirk against his skin. "You love it."

Kurt shrugged before cupping Dave's face and leaning in for yet another scrumptious kiss. Dave had other plans however, increasing the pressure and heat. Kurt was beginning to feel a little light-headed from all the making out, so he couldn't be blamed for not hearing the bedroom door open. "Karofsky, your grandma wants to- MY EYES!" Kurt whipped his head around to see the bedroom door slam shut before Azimio's angry voice bellowed through it. "WHAT THE FUCK GUYS! GEEZ! EVER HEARD OF A SOCK ON THE DOOR? I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! Screw you Karofsky!"

"That is what I was trying to do before your abrupt interruption Azimio," Kurt said mischievously knowing full well that it would just rile Az up even further.

Kurt was right. "Don't think I'm not going to kill you when we get home Hummel!" They heard Az step away from the door but not before he finished talking. "Great, now I have to find me some straight porn…"

The two boys looked at each other silently for a few seconds before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**So I decided that it doesn't really need an epilogue…**__**Or does it? You guys decide and let me know. If there was an epilogue it would involve a twenty three year old Kurt and a radio interview…**__**I think sometimes too much fluffy stuff takes away from the story, and I've done enough fluff. And this is a kind of epilogue.**_

_**So thanks so much again for all the lovely reviews for this fic! I really appreciate them.**_

_**For the 201 of you that have alerted this and haven't reviewed throughout the story, a little review for overall thoughts of the fic would be great. :D Please?**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me. This has been the most frustrating but rewarding of the Kurtofsky fics I've done. To be honest I'm surprised I finished it!**_

_**For the very last time PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
